¡Mi novia es una muñeca!
by Nenissy
Summary: Syaoran era el tío de una preciosa niña llamada Meiling pero no soportaba que ella jugara con esas estúpidas muñecas como si tuvieran vida… Es por eso que su prima Tomoyo y su loco novio Eriol deciden darle una lección...  -"Barbie Sakura a la orden"!xD
1. ¡Bienvenida Meiling!

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, por más que yo quiera, en fin espero que disfrute en capítulo XD**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mi novia es una muñeca!<strong>

**¡Bienvenida Meiling!**

_-Vamos Syaoran solo tendrás que cuidar a Meiling por un mes…_

-Nakuru no lo se…ya sabes como es Meiling…

-_Syaoran__te__prometo__que__no__va__a__molestarte__…_

-Escúchame Nakuru soy un hombre sumamente ocupado, quizás ni tenga tiempo para verla y…

-_Syaoran__Meiling__quiere__decirte__algo__…_

_-¿Aló?,__¿Tío__Syaoran?_-Dijo una voz cantarina.

-Si…soy yo…

_-Mami me dijo que pasaría las vacaciones contigo…_

-¡¿Qué?

_-Escúchame tío, yo se que tu eres muy serio y muy enojón, pero aún así te quiero y hace mucho que no te veo… ¡Porfis, porfis, porfis! Di que siiiiiiiiiiiiii…_

-No van a dejarme tranquilo, ¿Verdad?

_-¡Usted ha incertado la respuesta correcta, acaba de ganar un millón de dólares…Tín, tín, tín!_

-¡Está bien!, ¡Pero por el amor de Dios, cállate ya Meiling!

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tío Syao ha dicho que si!_

-Meiling pásame a tu madre…

_-¡Okidokis!_

_-¿Aló, Syaoran?_

-Si, ¿Quién más?

_-Gracias…te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir…_

-U...jum, hablamos luego Nakuru, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…

_-¡No olvides recoger a Mei mañana a las seis en el aeropuerto!_

-¿Qué?

_-Es que ya sabíamos que dirías que si…Bueno nos vemos…_

Me quedé con el teléfono en la mano todavía tratando de asimilar lo que había dicho mi hermana, ¡Mañana el huracán de Meiling estaría en mi casa!

Dios, Meiling es una niña muy linda, ojos grandes color café rojizo y siempre se peinaba con dos moños enormes o con coletas, tiene cuatro años y muy a menudo la gente la compara con Boo la niñita de esa película en la que sale un monstruo verde y uno azul…esa que se llama…¡Bueno esa!

Sin embargo pese a su adorable apariencia es todo un terremoto, es una niña que NO puede quedarse quedita, todo el tiempo habla y habla y ¡Me vuelve loco!

Y lo peor de todo es que es fanática de esas muñecas flacas que venden en las tiendas…si esas las tal "Barbies", y no lo soporto, he tratado millones de veces de convencer a Nakuru de que eso no es bueno para la niña, jugar con esas cosas solo la enseña a ser tonta y plástica como esas muñecas…

Aún así ella nunca ha querido escucharme y siempre me dice:

"_Li Syaoran deberías de dejar de ser tan amargado, o te arrugarás más rápido, la vida no es solo números y trabajo, debes aprender a ser feliz"_

¡Y lo que más cólera me da es que su esposo Touya la apoya, es decir él es el único cuerdo de esa familia y le da la razón!

Pero no debo perder la paciencia o las cosas saldrán mal…

Supongo que se estarán preguntando sobre mí, así que aquí voy:

Tengo 25 años y soy contador en una empresa de computadoras, no es un gran trabajo y el sueldo no es muy bueno por eso siempre que puedo trabajo horas extras y hago todo tipo de empleos en cualquier parte…La vida no es fácil amigos y el dinero no cae del cielo, si quieres sobrevivir quémate las pestañas trabajando…

Físicamente soy lo que las chicas dicen atractivo, soy alto, de cabello café claro y rebelde, mis ojos son de un color miel muy parecido al ámbar, tengo un cuerpo bien formado…aún así no tengo novia porque no puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo en estupideces…

Tengo una única hermana, sí la loca del teléfono, Nakuru Li, bueno ella es alta, muy bonita pero en mi opinión tiene el terrible defecto de ser demasiado… "animosa", ¿Entienden lo que quiero decir?

Además está mi cuñado Touya que es muy amable y que consiente a su esposa y a su hija en todo lo que ha ellas se les antoja, puede ser un pastel contigo pero si te llegas a meter con alguna de ellas… ¡Considérate muerto!

Luego están mis padres, dos personas sumamente bondadosas y amables, tanto que a veces me asustan… ¿Es que no saben que la vida no es un juego?

Por un lado está mi madre, se llama Ieran y es hermosa, tiene un cabello largo, negro y unos ojos cafés oscuro, es la típica madre que invita a todo el vecindario a su casa para… "Reforzar los lazos afectivos".

Y por el otro lado está mi papá un hombre muy paciente y bromista, todo el tiempo está intentado hacer reír a todos, su nombre es Hien…

Ellos viven en Tomoeda, una ciudad más pequeña y pacífica que Tokio; donde vivo yo, por cierto mi hermana y su familia también viven con ellos.

Haber…mmm… ¡Ah si! También tengo una prima un poco extraña que vive en el departamento de a la par, se llama Tomoyo y adora hacerme la vida imposible…a veces me pregunto… ¿Qué no tiene nada que hacer?...y peor aún cuando se junta con el loco de su novio, Eriol Hiraguizawa, y de seguro se preguntarán porque digo que son unos completos locos…

Bueno verán Eriol y Tomoyo son de esa clase de personas infantiles que creen en la magia…Jajajajaja ¿Patético no? Todo el tiempo los verás comprando hierbas y cosas extrañas para hacer "conjuros", "hechizos" y "embrujos"…

En fin, lo acepto mi familia está perfecta para llevarla directo al manicomnio…a todos por parejo…

Miré el reloj una última vez y me di cuenta de que eran las 9:00, tenía que acostarme ya, porque al parecer mañana recibiría a mi "adorada" sobrinita Meiling…

* * *

><p>-Tín, Tín, Tín…<p>

-¡Maldito despertador!

Me levanté de la cama, la tendí; como es lógico, y busqué la ropa que usaría el día de hoy…

Saqué un pantalón azul de vestir y una camisa que hacía juego, saqué mis zapatos y ¡Santo Dios!, estaban sucios…

Bajé corriendo a buscar el trapo y el betún, ¿Qué pensaría la gente si me viera con los zapatos sucios?, si ya se…piensan que soy un maniático perfeccionista del orden…y la verdad así soy, no me considero una persona a la que le guste perder el tiempo, toda mi vida está planeada, desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto, es por eso que cuidar de mi primita es un completo lío, digamos que si Meiling tuviera súper poderes sería capaz de alterar el orden lógico de las cosas, ¿Y en qué idioteces estoy pensando?

Terminé de mudarme y bajé a desayunar, luego salí corriendo y pedí un taxi, sí tampoco tengo el dinero suficiente para costearme un auto, o por lo menos no todavía, la verdad es que llevo 5 años ahorrando cada centavo para poder comprarme un auto…Planeo comprarlo a finales de este año, faltan seis meses para eso así podré ajustar más dinero…

Subí al primer taxi y le pedí que me llevara al aeropuerto…

Entré y estoy seguro de que estuve a punto de tener un ataque, las personas corrían y gritaban de un lado a otro…podías ver niños llorando, otros haciendo berrinche, personas hablando por celular por todas partes…y ¿Dónde rayos estaba Meiling?...fui a buscarla después de todo apenas es una niña dudo que pueda encontrarme…

-¡TÍO SYAORANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!-Me giré para encontrarme con la cara del pequeño demonio, con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia…-¿En que rayos estabas pensando tío, llevo horas de estarte llamando?

-No te había visto.-Me corrijo Meiling es una niña lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder encontrarme en este desastre…

-¿Será acaso que estás así de distraído por una chica?

-Deja de decir tonterías Mei, ¿Dónde están tus maletas?

-Tenemos que ir a recogerlas…-Me tomó de la mano y me llevó casi arrastrado por todo el aeropuerto, hasta que por fin llegamos a la famosa puerta de "Equipaje".

-Bien Mei, ¿Cómo son tus maletas?

-Son tres rosadas, de "Barbie Sakura"-Dijo mientras me enseñaba cuatro deditos, ¡Fantástico ni siquiera sabía contar!, ¿Y qué fue eso que dijo…?

-¿"Barbie Sakura"?

-Sí es la nueva muñeca, mi papá me la compró antes de venir pero aún no la he sacado de la caja…

-Entonces sigues jugando con esas estúpidas muñecas…

-¡BARBIE SAKURA NO ES TONTA!

-Te podrías callar Mei la gente nos está viendo, ahora ve y trae tus maletitas de "Barbie Sakura"

-¡Ahhhh!, Eres muy tontito tío, es obvio que yo no las puedo cargar solita…

-¡Genial!, ¿Y que esperas que las cargue yo por ti?

_Veinte minutos después…_

Había pasado una de las humillaciones más grandes de mi vida, Meiling me había hecho cargar sus maletas y sus muñecas por todo el aeropuerto, y lo peor es que todos los niños gritaban cosas como:

"_Tan grandote y jugando a las muñecas"_

"_Mira mami ese hombre tiene maletas de Barbie"_

Y como es lógico mi preciosa sobrina aprovechó el momento para llamar la atención y empezó a gritar:

"_Mírenlo todo el mundo es mi tío y juega con muñecas"_

Juro que la hubiera asesinado de no ser por los guardas que estaban alrededor…

-Tío Syaoran…

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Estás molesto conmigo?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Mami tenía razón…

-¿Uh?

-Eres un amargado y si no te apuras te vas a morir solo y por un ataque de estrés…-OK ese comentario si me dolió un poco…pero que quieren que haga, a diferencia de ellos yo tengo que luchar por comer, no puedo darme el lujo de "disfrutar de la vida" como dicen ellos…

-Tío Syao… ¿Estás triste?

-No…

-Me hubiera gustado que sí…

-¿Quieres verme triste?

-Quiero verte con sentimientos…

-¿Crees que no siento?

-Creo que eres como un helado…

-¿Un helado?

-Sí, frío y sin sentimientos…

-Escúchame Meiling tienes que madurar, no puedes seguir siendo una niña todo el tiempo que lo único que sabe hacer es jugar con muñecas y creer en los estúpidos cuentos de hadas…

-Tengo cuatro años tío, además… ¿Porqué te molestan tanto esas cosas?

-Porque te engañan y te hacen creer que el mundo es así de perfecto, que algún día encontraras a una princesa y serás feliz para siempre…

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Por supuesto que sí, esas cosas no existen…ahora bájate ya…

Le pagué al taxista y bajé nuevamente las horribles maletas de Meiling, subimos al apartamento y me topé con el par de locos…

-¡Hola Syaoran!

-Hola Eriol-Dije sin darle mucha importancia…

-¡HOLA ERIOL, HOLA TOMOYO!

-¡Oh preciosa Mei!, ¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero ¿Cómo podían alegrarse de ver a ese monstruito?

-Mal, en el taxi venía hablando con Syaoran y él me ha dicho cosas terribles.-Dijo mi sobrina moviendo las manos y haciendo muecas…

-¿Así que cosas terribles he dicho?

-¡Qué las muñecas y los cuentos de hadas no existen!

-¡OH!-Dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo al unísono…

-¡Es verdad!-Dije con toda la seguridad del mundo…

-¿Estás seguro Syaoran?-Dijo Eriol con una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro…

-¡Oh Eriol, Tomoyo, deben ayudarme con mi tío, quizás puedan hacer un truco de magia para que el deje de ser tan amargado como el Grinch!

-¡Meiling entra ahora!-Entró a regañadientes mientras Eriol y Tomoyo se volvían a ver con una sonrisa maliciosa…

-¡No te preocupes Meiling, mañana tu tío se dará una fuerte sorpresa!

-Dejen de decir tonterías…

-¿Mei podrías prestarnos alguna de tus muñecas…?

-¿Qué rayos piensan hacer?

-No te metas tío, esto es entre Eriol, Tomoyo y yo…

Me di media vuelta y entré, tenía demasiadas cosas para hacer como para perder el tiempo, pese a que yo también había recibido vacaciones en mi empleo…por supuesto ese no es motivo para dejar de trabajar ¿O sí?

Coloqué las maletas de Meiling en el cuarto de visitas y no pude evitar sentir algo extraño al ver la maleta de "Barbie Sakura", la verdad la muñeca no era tan fea, no se veía tan plástica como otras, tenía el cabello corto, y ojos verdes…

De hecho…si fuera real sería muy bonita…

Me cacheteé, pero ¿Por qué estaba diciendo cosas tan extrañas? Jajajaja que idiota! Una muñeca real…

-Tío syaoran… ¿Esta será mi habitación?

-Así es…

-No me gusta…es muy aburrida…-Ignoré su comentario y seguí hablando…

-A las cinco de la mañana se sirve el desayuno, a las once y media el almuerzo y a las seis se sirve la cena y a las siete en punto a dormir…y.., ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

-Por nada…

_¡Crash!_

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué cosa?-Dijo Mei mientras "inocentemente" se encogía de hombros…

Bajé corriendo a la sala y…

-¡!-¿Qué hacía una mujer en MI sala y quebrando MIS cosas?, ¿Y por qué Mei la veía como si no fuera real?

-¡Eres tú!

-¿Mei conoces a esta mujer?

-¡ES BARBIE SAKURA!

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura y la verdad no tengo idea de que hago aquí…¿Eres Ken?…

-¡Jajajajajajaja esto es una locura!

-No lo es…-Dijeron al unísono unos divertidos Eriol y Tomoyo…-Que disfrutes de tu _muñequita_…

Volví a ver a la chica, quién miraba hacia todas partes como si nunca hubiera visto una mesa o un sofá… Y ¡Mierda! Esto tenía que ser una broma…frente a mi había una chica con un cuerpo muuuuy esbelto, cabello castaño muy sedoso, unos ojos verdes que parecían piedras preciosas y de echo estaba vestida con un vestido celeste, unos zapatos, y unos lentes rosados muy vacilones…¿Podría ser posible que fuera la B-bar…bie…Sakura…?

-¿Disculpen dónde están mis accesorios?

De un momento a otro sentí como todo se desvanecía a mi alrededor…lo último que escuché fueron unos gritos…

_¡Tío Syao!_

_¡Se desmayó, Eriol!_

_¡Que hacemos!_

_¡Auxilio Ken se ha muerto!_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>

Aquí traigo una nueva historia salida de mi retorcida imaginación…bueno espero sus comentarios, quejas, dudas, sugerencias….

Feliz Navidad!


	2. ¿Me ayudas?

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, por más que yo quiera, en fin espero que disfrute en capítulo XD**

* * *

><p><em>Del capítulo anterior:<em>

_-¿Disculpen dónde están mis accesorios?_

_De un momento a otro sentí como todo se desvanecía a mi alrededor…lo último que escuché fueron unos gritos…_

_¡Tío Syao!_

_¡Se desmayó, Eriol!_

_¡Que hacemos!_

_¡Auxilio Ken se ha muerto!_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mi novia es una muñeca!<strong>

**¿Me ayudas?**

Poco a poco fui a abriendo los ojos y para ser muy honesto hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

-¿Tío Syao estás bien?-Gritó una niña con unos ojos enormes…

-Jajaja creímos que morirías.-Dijo una "odiosamente" divertida Tomoyo…

-No mi Tomoyo, hierba mala nunca muere…

-¿Qué putas me pasó?-Dije intentando ignorar el comentario de Eriol…

-¡Ken esa no es forma de hablar delante de una niña!

Me restregué los ojos una vez más, como tratando de borrar esa imagen…pero ella seguía ahí, con una expresión de "enojada". De hecho me hubiera reído de no ser porque mi cabeza aún estaba en otro mundo…

-Tío por más que lo intentes…Barbie Sakura si está aquí…

-Esto es imposible… ¡Y tú imitación de muñecas, no me llames Ken!

-Sabes Ken…debo admitir que te imaginaba más…dulce…

-¡Cállate las muñecas no hablan, no respiran…! , ¡Sencillamente no tienen vida!

-¿Qué pasó con lo nuestro Ken?

-¡¿Lo nuestro?-Empezaba a perder mi paciencia y las otras tres personas no paraban de reírse… ¡Esto era el colmo hasta mi sobrina se burlaba en mi cara!

-¡Sí lo nuestro!, ¿Qué pasó con Sakura y Ken en la playa, en la montaña, como patinadores de hielo…? , ¿Qué pasó con nuestra colección de ropa nueva…no recuerdas cuando salimos al mercado hace unas semanas atrás…?

-¡NO SOY TU MALDITO KEN!

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja

-¡Y ustedes dos par de lunáticos dejen de reírse!

-¡Tío Ken deja de ser tan gruñón!

-¡Basta Meiling!, Escúchenme, nose como lo hicieron pero quiero que saquen a esta tonta desubicada de aquí… ¡AHORA!-Y creo que mi voz surgió efecto porque Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaron como estatuas, Meiling me mandó una mirada que puede calificarse como "intimidante" y a la famosa Barbie se le pusieron los ojos llorosos…

-¿Una tonta desubicada?...-Solo eso me faltaba…un drama más…-Quizás era una muñeca plástica antes, sin embargo estas grandiosas personas me dieron la oportunidad de conocer el mundo real,… incluso me dijeron que podía llegar a formar mi propio corazón real…¡COMO PARA QUE LLEGUE UN KEN IDIOTA COMO TÚ Y LO HECHE A PERDER!...Y-y…¿Qué es esto…porqué me sale agua de los ojos…?, ¡Eriol, Tomoyo, prefiero seguir siendo un juguete!

-¡Barbie Sakura no!, ¡No te vayas!-Dijo mi sobrinita y en verdad se veía muy triste al igual que la Barbie…

-Lo siento mucho pequeña Meiling pero… ¡Mira ya hasta me estoy derritiendo!

Debo admitir que empecé a sentirme un poco culpable, la chica lloraba como una Magdalena…Además nose como hicieron Eriol y Tomoyo pero…esto en verdad estaba pasando…La muñeca de Meiling ahora tenía vida…

Y yo como caballero que era ante todo, no podía ver llorar a una mujer…mi madre me había criado así…

-No te estás…deshaciendo…-Traté de decir con calma.-Esto hacen los humanos cuando están tristes…

-¿Tristes?, ¿Qué aplicación es esa?

-No es una aplicación Sakura, es lo que hacemos cuando nos sentimos mal…-Dijo Mei tratando de hacerla entender…

-Eso significa que estoy… ¿Descompuesta?, ¿Entonces soy de mala calidad?-Dijo la Barbie estallando en llanto una vez más…y lo peor es que fui yo quien ocasionó todo eso…

-No las personas que lloran no son de mala calidad, por el contrario son tan buenas que son capaces de expresar lo que sienten…-Dijo Eriol con una seriedad poco común en él…pero sus palabras hicieron que Sakura sonriera un poco…

-Sakura no te vayas, yo se que mi tío es un completo gruñón, amargado, aburrido, egoísta…-OK mi sobrina se estaba pasando…-necio….

-¡Meiling al punto!-Dije yo con una venita en la frente y la cara roja de la ira…

-El punto es…que yo le pedí a Eriol y Tomoyo que usaran uno de sus trucos para que mi tío aprendiera a sonreír…-¿Eso fue lo que Mei estaba tratando de hacer?...La verdad me sentía un poco mal… ¡Hasta mi sobrinita dice que soy patético…!-…y ellos te trajeron a ti…por eso no te vayas…te prometo que si me ayudas con mi primo…nosotros te dejaremos ser _real…por siempre…_

-Meiling espera tú no puedes hacer eso…-Dije intentando ser la parte racional en esta conversación…

-Yo no puedo tío, pero ellos sí…-Dijo mientras señalaba al par de locos…

-Esta bien, me quedaré con la condición de que ustedes me darán todo para ser humana…

-Trato hecho.-Dijo Tomoyo…

-Disculpen pero creo que estamos hablando de mí y debería de ser yo quien decida si dejar viva a la muñeca o no, además no necesito a alguien que me enseñe a ser feliz…

-Pues si que lo necesitas Ken, en todo este rato lo único que has hecho es gritar y gritar, hasta te ves más viejo…

-¡¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo ves tío, necesitas ayuda, además Sakura te ayudaría a cuidar de mí y te quitarías un peso de encima…-La sonrisa de inocencia de Mei era aterradora…

-Entonces esta dicho, Sakura se quedará por un tiempo con ustedes, si vemos un cambio en Syaoran la dejaremos ser humana, sino volverá a la caja…-Dijo Eriol tratando de sonar como un juez…-Dicho todo esto, mi princesa Tomoyo y yo nos vamos de aquí para que se conozcan mejor…

-¡Tomoyo eres una princesa!

-Jajaja no Sakura, es una forma de llamarme cariñosamente…

-¿Cariñosamente, qué es eso?

-Syaoran te lo explicará, Adiós y suerte a todos.

Nuevamente quedamos mi sobrina, la muñeca y yo… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-¿Ken qué es cariñosamente?-No puede ser…

-No me llamo Ken y…

-Bueno tío me voy a llamar a mi mamá y a contarle que llegué bien…

Meiling se fue de la sala y quedamos ella y yo solos, Sakura tenía una expresión de completa ingenuidad en el rostro…creo que esto no iba a ser fácil…pero era lógico, ella no conoce nada del mundo real…

-Ken… ¿Vas a responderme?

-Escúchame, siéntate aquí…-Dije mientras le señalaba los sofás, de echo fue gracioso verla sentándose, era tan tiesa como una muñeca...

-Mi nombre es Li Syaoran…no Ken…

-Li…

-Sí así es…

-Shen…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Tu eres ese muñeco que venía con la Barbie rubia?

-No…yo no soy un muñeco…soy humano y…me llamo Syaoran no Shen, ni Ken, ni nada parecido…

-Ah ya…

-¿Entendido?

-No, ¿Qué es cariñosamente?

-¡Dios dame paciencia!-La miré una vez más y se encontraba atenta esperando mi respuesta…-Mira cariñosamente es cuando…por ejemplo digamos que estoy enamorado de ti…

-¡¿Qué? , ¡Apenas nos conocemos!, ¡Aunque es un poco apresurado es genial, Ken me ama!

-¡Dije que era un ejemplo!

-¿Un ejemplo, qué es eso?

-Algo que se usa para explicar algo, no tiene que ser real…

-¿Y cariñosamente?

-A eso voy…POR EJEMPLO, estoy enamorado de ti…y para que veas que te quiero te trato bien…es decir te trato _cariñosamente_…

-¡Ohhhhhhhh!

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de en que momento pero cuando giré mi rostro hacia arriba me di cuenta de que la "Barbie" me había saltado encima dándome un abrazo…

-¡Te quiero mucho Ken!

-¡¿Qué tonterías dices…? , ¡Suéltame y…NO ME LLAMO KEN!

-¿Sabes?-Dijo la chica aún guindando de mi cuello; quién por cierto me recordaba a mi hermana Nakuru con su esposo Touya…-No es una tontería Syaoran-Ken, sí te quiero…, además tienes un terrible problema…

-¿Qué?

-¡Eres muy poco delicado!  
>-¡No soy gay!<p>

-¿Gay?-Y aquí vamos otra vez…

-Un hombre al que le gustan otros hombres…

-¿Entonces es eso?-Dijo a punto de llorar otra vez…-Eres gay y por eso no me quieres…T.T

-¡He dicho que no soy gay!, y suéltame…no es correcto que…ya sabes…es una posición incómoda…-Y era cierto…ella estaba casi sentada encima de mis…ya saben partes… ¡Ahí!

-Pero yo estoy cómoda…-¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua?, pero lo lamento, no iba a darle una clase de sexualidad si eso es lo que creen…

-Simplemente no es correcto…no debes acercarte así a los hombres…

-¿Porqué?

-No lo es…se ve mal…y alguien podría malinterpretar las cosas…

-¡Oh por Dios!-Dijo la chica horrorizada mientras se levantaba de un brinco y me veía con cara entre pánico y vergüenza…-Podrían creer que somos… ¿Pareja?

-No exactamente…

-¿Ah no, entonces qué?-Aunque ahora que lo pienso es mejor que crea eso…así no tengo que tener esa incómoda charla…

-Sí podrían creer que somos pareja…

-¡Oh prometo no hacerlo más!

-Bien…debido a todo esto que pasó ninguno ha almorzado así que vamos a comer afuera…

-¿Comer…comida de verdad?

-Por supuesto que otra cosa comerías…-Dije respondiendo sarcásticamente hasta que recordé el pequeñísimo detalle de que todo esto era nuevo para ella…-Ya regreso…

Subí corriendo a buscar a Mei, estaba de espaldas acostada en la cama con el teléfono en la mano y hablando sin parar, a veces me pregunto… ¿No corre el riesgo de agotar su voz algún día?

-¿Mami recuerdas a mi Barbie nueva?, no vas a creerlo pero Eriol y Tomoyo…

-Nooooooooooooooo-Grité corriendo mientras le quitaba el teléfono de las manos…

_-¿Syaoran?_

-Nakuru yo…

_-¿Pasó algo malo?_

-¡Tío devuélveme el teléfono!, quiero contarle a mi mami lo de la Barbie…

-No, no…-traté de decir con voz baja pero parece que mi sobrinita no quería cooperar…

-¡DÁMELO!

_-¿Syaoran Li, qué está pasando?_

-No es nada…

-¿Syaoran, Meiling…qué pasa?-Y ahí estaba la raíz del problema con una cara de susto mientras yo sujetaba a Meiling por la cabeza y con la otra mano levantaba el teléfono…

_-¿Syaoran eso fue una chica?_

-Por supuesto que no…

-¡Tío basta!, ¡QUIERO CONTARLE A MAMÁ!-¡Dios juro que mataría a esta niña!

De un pronto a otro Sakura empezó a acercarse al teléfono y…

-Hola, soy Sakura y vivo con Ken…

_-¿Qué?_

-No…Sakura vete…-Susurraba yo, tratando de que mi hermana no escuchara nada…-Aléjate del teléfono

_-¡OH POR DIOS!, ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, POR ESO NO QUERÍAS QUE FUERA MEILING, TIENES UNA NOVIA!_

-¡¿Qué? , por supuesto que no, no es eso…

_-Awwwww mi hermanito está enamorado… ¡Voy a morir de la felicidad, espera a que papi y mami se enteren_!-¡Mierda!,… pero como dicen por ahí…a los locos hay que seguirles la corriente…

-No, Nakuru no digas nada…yo aún no quiero que se entere nadie…

-¿Ken estás aceptando que me amas?-decía una Sakura demasiado feliz para mi gusto, dando saltitos por toda la habitación y lo peor…Meiling iba detrás de ella gritando… "_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Syaoran tiene novia... ¡Sakura y tío!, ¡Sakura y tío!"_

_-¿Syao porqué tu novia te dice Ken?_

-Nos vemos Nakuru, se cortó la señal…Shshshsh…Tuuuuuuuuuuuuu-Dije haciendo una pésima imitación del truco del papel…

Me di media vuelta y me topé con las dos mujeres locas de esta casa viéndome con ojitos de eterna felicidad…

-¿Vamos a casarnos?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-P-pero yo…-¿Y adivinen que? , sí, se puso a llorar otra vez…al parecer esta Barbie era de la edición "_Drama Queen_", porque era lo único que sabía hacer…

-Basta Sakura ya te lo dije…no soy tu Ken…estoy seguro de que lo encontrarás muy pronto pero no soy yo…-Y por una extraña razón eso de otro Ken no me agradaba mucho pero de seguro era por el drama que estaban haciendo…

-¿Tío Syao, entonces tú y Sakura no son novios?

-No…y no llores más…

¿En verdad crees que encontraré a mi Ken?

-Sí…-Dije de mala gana…pero… ¿Qué me pasaba?

-¡TENGO UNA IDEA!

-¡No grites Meiling…!

-Entonces no interrumpas tío…ahora sí, tío Syao y yo te ayudaremos a buscar a tu príncipe azul…

-¿Qué estás loca?

-¡Genial!

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces serás tu quien se case con ella…-Y ahí le estaban brillando los ojos a ambas una vez más…-Obviamente no…-Listo brillo apagado…

-Entonces ayúdame a encontrarlo…por favor…-Dijo haciendo carita de perrito…en verdad ella era como una niña en un cuerpo de adulta, ¡De una adulta muuuuuy guapa!

-¿Me dejarán en paz si les ayudo?

-Siiiiii-Dijeron ambas mientras corrían a abrazarme…

Cinco segundos después…

Yo en el suelo con una niña muy astuta para su edad y una adulta muy ingenua para la suya, tiradas encima de mí…

¡En verdad mi salud mental estaba en peligro de extinción!

Por favor si hay algún ángel por ahí dispuesto a ayudarme con esta condena, ¡Dígamelo, prometo gran recompensa!

_¿En que diablos me había metido?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

OK vamos por partes, primero que todo Feliz Navidad!

Por ahí en algunos reviews les dije que iba a actualizar mañana pero preferí hacerlo hoy como regalo de Navidad! Además ya ven que los capítulos no son largos, eso es porque prefiero hacer la historia más larga para así poner más de mi entusiasmo en cada capítulo XD

Segundo muchísimas gracias por sus bellos comentarios, Wow! , no creí que la historia fuera a llamar tanto la atención pero me pone mega feliz saber que así fue…!

Tercero: Siempre me gusta responder a sus reviews con un mensaje personal pero no todos tienen esta opción abierta así que les doy mi más sincero agradecimiento por aquí a Daiana (casi tenemos el mismo nombre *.*), también a NeNa, a kathy kinomoto, a chii tsuki hime, a rocio e-chan, Endri-Chan y a Pamelita Sakurosa!

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!, Haré todo lo posible por actualizar antes pero eso depende de la cantidad de lectoras que hayan jajaja no es broma voy a hacer todo lo humanamente posible y sino entonces actualizo en los primeros días de diciembre!

Saluditos, Dayi!


	3. ¡PSherman Calle Wallaby 42 Sydney!

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, por más que yo quiera, en fin espero que disfruten el capítulo XD**

* * *

><p><em>Del capítulo anterior:<em>

_Yo en el suelo con una niña muy astuta para su edad y una adulta muy ingenua para la suya, tiradas encima de mí…_

_¡En verdad mi salud mental estaba en peligro de extinción! _

_Por favor si hay algún ángel por ahí dispuesto a ayudarme con esta condena, ¡Dígamelo, prometo gran recompensa! _

_¿En que diablos me había metido?_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mi novia es una muñeca!<strong>

**!P. Sherman, Calle Wallaby 42 Sidney!**

-¿Shen vas a seguir viéndonos o me enseñarás a comer?

-Vamonos ya y e e e… ¡Tú aprenderás a comer solita como hemos hecho todos!, Ah…y… ¡ME LLAMO LI SYAORAN!

-Eso no es cierto Tío Syao, abuelita Ieran me enseño unas fotos en las que tu salías bebé y ella te estaba dando de comer…-Me giré hacia Meiling…Tenía suerte de ser mi sobrina o juro que la hubiera estrangulado aquí mismo…

-¿Syaoran bebé?-¿Era mi idea o…era la primera vez que Sakura me llamaba por mi nombre…? La verdad sonaba…bonito viniendo de ella….OK no detengámonos… ¿Acaso fui yo el que dijo eso?, ¿Cómo es posible que Sakura no lleva ni un día con nosotros y los efectos secundarios ya empezaron? Sí amigos, si llegan a sentir mareos o vómitos ya saben porque es…

-¡Sí, tío bebé, deberías de verlo, era realmente tierno y tenía los ojos gigantes, tan así que parecía Nemo!

-¿Quién es Nemo?-Gritamos la Barbie y yo al unísono…

-¡Oh por Dios!, ustedes no tuvieron infancia…-Dijo una horrorizada Meiling…

-¿Infancia, qué significa esa palabra?-No puede ser otra vez…

-Ignórala Meiling, ¿Quién es Nemo?

-Vamos a comer y luego vamos al video a sacar la película…

-¡Barbie y el cascanueces!-¿Qué rayos…? ¿Quién veía películas de barbies…? Odio las películas infantiles…, sin embargo tengo un poco de curiosidad por saber quien es el tal Nemo…

-Está bien…

-¿Aceptas Tío Syao?-Dijo mi sobrina muy extrañada…empiezo a creer que Meiling me ve como un ogro o algo así…

-Sí…

-¡¿Entonces veremos Barbie y el Cascanueces?

-¡NO!-Gritamos mi sobrina y yo, con impaciencia.

-Vámonos ya…

-¿A dónde?

-A comer…-Dios, ¿No pudiste mandarme una Barbie menos despistada?

Salimos los tres juntos y la gente no paraba de vernos ya que Meiling iba en el centro tomada de la mano de Sakura a un lado y de la mía al otro…

Traducción: Otro par de jóvenes irresponsables que tuvieron una hija y no saben como cuidarla… ¿Y porqué digo que no sabemos cuidarla…?

Porque no llevábamos ni tres pasos cuando Meiling se tropezó en una piedra y calló llorando al suelo, cómo es lógico armó un drama terrible y la gente no paraba de mandarnos feas miradas…

Al final cansado de tanto desastre por un día, me la subí en los hombros y seguí caminando, por supuesto con mis manos le sujetaba los pies, con lo que no conté fue con que Sakura se agarró de mi brazo causando que yo me…bueno…me sonrojé… ¡Pero solo un poco!, ¡Además hace mucho calor!...Sí obviamente fue eso…

Continuamos con nuestro camino y Meiling empezó a cantar:

-Nadaremos, nadaremos en el mar, el mar, ¿Qué hay que hacer?, Nadar, nadar…

-Meiling te podrías callar…

-Déjala Syaoran canta muy bonito…-¿Me había dicho Syaoran otra vez?

-Gracias Sakura…yyyyyyyyyyy… ¡Bajo el mar, bajo el mar, vive contenta siendo sirena eres felizzzzzzz!

-¿Porqué te dio por cantar canciones de mar hoy, Mei?

-Es para amenizar tío…

-¿Qué es amenizar _Syao_…?

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Bueno yo…-Dijo la Barbie agachando la cabeza sonrojada…-He visto que Mei te dice así y a ti no parece importarte…¿Estás molesto conmigo?

-No, es solo que me tomó desprevenido…

-¿Puedo seguir haciéndolo?-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa…

-¡Por supuesto que sí Sakura!...después de todo somos las chicas preferidas de tío…

-¡Hey!, ¿De donde has sacado eso?

-Bueno, somos las únicas que conoces…

Debo admitir que eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría… ¿Cómo es que Meiling podía ser tan…cruel?

-¿En donde salen esas canciones que has cantado pequeña Meiling?-Dijo Sakura con ternura.

-La primera es de Nemo…-Vamos otra ves con el maldito Nemo…-y la segunda es de la sirenita…

-¿La sirenita?

-Sí trata de una sirena que se enamora de un humano y le da la voz a la bruja mala para poder tener piernas y caminar y vivir en el mundo humano…

-Suena muy triste…-Dijo Sakura demasiado preocupada…

-Es una película no es real…

-¡OH!, ¿A ti te gustan las películas Syao?

-Solo las que están basadas en la vida real…

-Como siempre tú de aburrido, a mí me gustan las de fantasía, especialmente las de princesas y de dibujitos… ¿A ti Sakura?

-Bueno…nunca he visto una…

-¿Entonces como sabías lo de Barbie y el Cascanueces?-Mei tenía razón, ¿Cómo es que Sakura sabía esas cosas?, Igual cuando me dijo que si no recordaba nuestro lanzamiento y nuestras colecciones de ropa…¿Será que ella recuerda su vida como muñeca…?, Lo mejor sería hablar con Eriol y Tomoyo…

-¿Tío a dónde vamos?…es que tenemos horas de estar caminando…-Me di media vuelta y me di cuenta que en efecto, el Macdonald's al que íbamos a ir había quedado perdido hace como tres cuadras…

Dimos media vuelta y nos dirigimos al restaurante, pero les juro que sentía la penetrante mirada de Mei en mi cabeza… ¿Qué le pasaba a esa niña?

Llegamos al restaurante y Mei tuvo la fantástica idea de ir a jugar en el tobogán que había ahí, por consiguiente me quedé solo una vez más con la muñeca…

-Syao si quieres ir a jugar tu también no te preocupes por mí puedo quedarme aquí sola…

-¿Qué?

-Es que te noté un poco nervioso cuando Mei se fue…Tu también querías ir a jugar… ¿Verdad?

-Jajajaja claro que no, eso es solo para niños menores a doce años…

-¿Y cuántos tienes tú?

-Veinticinco…

-¿Y yo?

-Pues…no lo sé, de seguro la fecha de tu cumpleaños está escrita en la caja del empaque…

-¿Un cumpleaños…?

-Sí es una fiesta en la que celebran el día en el que naciste…

-Ah-Dijo con una cara triste…

-¿Sucede algo malo?-¿Desde cuándo yo me preocupaba por alguien?

-Es que yo no tengo fecha de cumpleaños porque no nací, tampoco tengo familia…

-No te pongas así…-Pero la chica seguía igual o peor, pude ver como una lágrima empezaba a desbordarse por su mejilla… ¡Tenía que hacer algo!-Además ahora nosotros somos tu familia…-¡¿Porqué dije eso?

-¿Lo dices enserio?-Dijo la chica emocionada subiéndose a la mesa…

-Sí, si, si pero bájate de ahí…-La tomé de la mano y la llevé a que viera el menú para que escogiera algo…

-¡Quiero eso!

-Buenas tardes, ¿En que puedo servirles?-Volví a ver lo que Sakura quería y le pedí eso…

-Y para mí un BigMac, ah y una cajita feliz…-Ya podía imaginarme a Meiling pegando gritos porque no le compré la bendita cajita.

-¿Desea agregar algo más?

-No

-Sí-Me giré para ver a Sakura… ¿Qué no le parecía suficiente una hamburguesa?

-También quiero unas tiritas de esas Syao…-La señora de la caja no dejaba de vernos con cara sorprendida…

-Esta bien, unas papas de esas también por favor…

-Muy bien tome su tiquete y espere la orden al lado…

Nos cambiamos de fila y pude ver de reojo la cara de fascinación que tenía Sakura, era como esas que ponen los niños ingenuos cuando creen que Santa se tomó su leche y sus galletas…

-Aquí está, gracias…

Tomé la bandeja y me dirigí con Sakura a la misma mesa. Dije gracias por la comida y empecé a comerme mi hamburguesa hasta que me di cuenta que Sakura seguía sin moverse y me miraba fijamente…

-Syao no se que hacer…

-¿Hacer para que…?

-¡Para comer…! , nose como hacerlo…-Estaba muy equivocada si creía que le iba a dar de comer…-¿Me ayudas por favor…?-Dijo poniendo cara de perrito, una muy linda por cierto…

-No, y punto

* * *

><p><em>5 minutos después…<em>

-Muy bien otro mordisquito…¡Bravo!-OK me sentía como un completo idiota pero no pude resistirme cuando empezó a ponerme esa carita de niña tierna y cuando sus ojos empezaron a brillar de esa manera y…¡Alto!, creo que tenía que buscarle el estúpido Ken antes de que terminara por volverme loco…

Volví a ver mis manos y estaban llenas de salsa al igual que el vestido de Sakura...

-¿Syao cuando cumples años?

-En doce días…

-¡Genial!, ¿Podemos compartirlo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El cumpleaños…¿Podrías compartirlo conmigo…?, yo también quiero saber que se siente cumplir años…-¿Compartir el cumpleaños…? ¿Eso era posible?, Aunque pensándolo bien quizás ya me la haya quitado de encima de aquí a eso…

-Supongo que sí…

-¡Perfecto!-Dijo abrazándome y llenándome completamente de salsa…

-¡S-Suél-ta-me!

-¡Ups, perdón!

-Ya está bien…

En eso llegó Meiling y dijo que prefería comerse se cajita mientras veíamos la película, así que salimos dejando un tremendo desastre en la mesa y nos fuimos en dirección al video a alquilar la dichosa película de Nemo…

Pero… ¿Qué tenían que ver las canciones del mar con Nemo?, ¿Sería que Nemo era un salvavidas…?

Entramos y saludamos al vendedor, Sakura y Mei se fueran en busca de la película y yo me fui a dar una vuelta para ver si veía algo digno de ver…

Seguí caminando hasta que vi una pequeña entrada con luces rojas, al parecer también había películas ahí, entré y lo que vi me dejó…encan…perdón asustado…

Estaba en el salón de pornografía, la verdad nunca he sido fiel admirador de este tipo de películas pero… ¿Soy un hombre no?

Iba a tomar una para ver mejor la foto cuando sentí los brazos de alguien rodear mi espalda, me giré y vi a Meiling haciéndome una cara de: _¡Te atrapé con las manos en la masa!_ Y a Sakura con una revista pornográfica en las manos… ¡UNA REVISTA PORNOGRÁFICA!...

Se la arrebaté de las manos y las saqué de ahí inmediatamente…

-¿Porqué me has quitado la revista Syao?

-Sí tío…-Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa pícara, ¿Sería posible que Nakuru le hablara de estas cosas?

-Porque no es buena y punto, no se discute más del punto…-Dije con las risillas de mi sobrinita de fondo…-¿Conseguiste la película?

-Sí por eso te estábamos buscando para que pagues…-Creo que dentro de poco tiempo me declararé en crisis económica si sigo así…

Pagué y tomé rápidamente la bolsa con la película adentro, luego pasamos a una pulpería porque Mei quería comer palomitas y Sakura las quería probar…

Luego llegamos a mi departamento y el sol empezaba a tornarse naranja…

Fui y conecté el DVD, pusimos las palomitas y empezamos la película…

Yo estaba sentado en el sofá, Sakura estaba a mi lado y Mei estaba en el suelo acostada en la alfombra.

Al principio apareció una lamparita toda tonta brincando en una letra "I"

Después salió el mar y… ¿Un pez hablando?

No me digan que el tal Nemo es un pez…en efecto Nemo es un pez….

Seguí viendo la película y después noté como a Sakura se le salían las lágrimas cuando mataron a la esposa del pez payaso y a los huevos…

Tenía que ser una llorona…Y…¿Qué le pasa?, la muy descarada subió los pies al sofá y-y-y arrecos-tó su cabeza a mi hombro…

Sentí como se me aceleró el pulso y los colores se me subieron a la cabeza, tenía mucho tiempo de no tener a una chica así, es decir obviamente había tenido novia pero eso fue hace mucho cuando estaba en el colegio, no tenía ni idea de que hacer y en un estúpido impulso le pasé el brazo por los hombros abrazándola…

¿Por qué me comportaba así? Sería mejor ignorar esas sensaciones raras y continuar viendo la película…

La verdad me dio un poco de pesar ver como se perdía el pececito por jugar de idiota, por eso niños siempre háganle caso a sus padres…

Después me hizo mucha gracia el pez Dory; quien era _una_ pez azul que tenía problemas de memoria, y luego empezó mi tortura cuando empezó a cantar la misma canción que Meiling y esta decidió hacerle coro, ¡Ambas eran desesperantes!

Con razón a Meiling le gustaba tanto esa película…

Después pasaron muchas cosas graciosas y luego encontraron unos lentes que decían Calle Wallaby 42 Sydney…

A partir de ahí la maldita pez pasó diciendo eso toda la maldita película, Sakura y Meiling no paraban de reírse y bueno…yo también lo hice en algunas ocasiones…

Después el papá logró encontrar a su hijo y aquí entre nos se me salió una lágrima pero… ¡ES UN SECRETO! Rápidamente me la limpié y nadie se dio cuenta…

-Fue una película preciosa-Dijo Sakura limpiandose las lágrimas y hasta ahí caí en cuenta de que aún la tenía abrazada…por supuesto Meiling no se quedó atrás y empezó a gritar…

-¡A tío le gusta Sakura!, ¡Son novios!-Y luego empezó a tararear la canción que ponen en las bodas mientras yo corría detrás de ella por toda la sala tratando de atraparla…

Al final caímos ambos en la alfombra estallándonos de la risa, pero de pronto Meiling se quedó muda viéndome con una cara de asombro al igual que Sakura…

-¡Tío Syao has estallado en carcajadas…!

-¿Qué?

Ambas se me quedaron viendo y…

-¡Cosquillas para tío!-Así terminé en medio de una guerra de cosquillas…

La verdad no había sido tan malo divertirme una tarde, nos sentamos todos en la sala y Sakura y Mei empezaron a hablar de la película…

Ambas se veían muy cómicas dando grititos y saltos por toda la sala…

Pero después a Sakura empezaron a cerrársele los ojos y…¿Dónde dormiría y que ropa usaría?

-¿Tío puedo dormir contigo hoy?, así Sakura duerme en el cuarto de visitas…

-Estás loca no voy a dormir contigo…

-Solo por una noche mientras nos acomodamos…¿Sííí?-Bueno después de todo que podía pasar…Meiling no iba a violarme…o eso espero…

-Solo por esta noche…

-¡Siiiiii!

-Y tú dormirás en la otra habitación, con respecto a tu pijama…talvez pueda prestarte algo mío…

-¡¿Ropa de hombre?-Dijo con una cara de horror y los ojos verdes desorbitados…

-Sí que esperabas, ¿Que te prestara un vestido y una falda?

-Supongo que no me queda de otra…¿Dónde están mis accesorios cuando más los necesito?

-Vamos.

Nos dirigimos a las habitaciones, Meiling fue por su pijama y se metió al baño a cambiarse y Sakura me acompaño a mi clóset a buscar algo que pudiera servirle…

Tomé una camisa blanca y un pantalón corto, negro, que usaba antes cuando salía a correr…y se las tiré para que las atrapara, cayéndole ambas piezas en la cabeza…

La agarré de la mano y le indique cual sería su habitación y como acostarse en la cama…

Me di media vuelta y me fui a dormir, no sin antes escuchar como me decía:

"_Que sueñes con calle Wallaby 42 Sydney…Ken"_

No pude evitar que una sonrisa saliera en mis labios…después de todo no era tan mal juguete…

* * *

><p>-¿Estás segura de que no le molestará?<p>

-Por supuesto que no, pero habla bajito para que no se despierte…

-Claro… ¿Y donde crees que estén los hilos y las agujas?

-De seguro están en el mueble cerca del escritorio…

-Voy a fijarme…

-Sí pero con cuidado Sakura…

Oía voces lejanas en mi habitación pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarme, ni siquiera para abrir los ojos, había sido la peor noche de toda mi vida, Meiling tenía el mismo hábito de dar vueltas y patadas en la cama, como mi "preciosísima" hermana Nakuru…nótese el sarcasmo…

En toda la noche no pude conciliar el sueño ya que cuando estaba a punto de dormirme completamente algo me atravesaba hasta los pulmones, o me daba en el estómago, hasta que se durmió completamente…

O algo así porque me puso la cabeza en el estómago y me abrazó como si fuera un oso de felpa, iba a quitármela pero en cuanto abrí los ojos para correrla no pude hacerlo, es que si ustedes la hubieran visto tampoco hubieran podido, parecía un ángel, de echo se veía tan tierna, incluso aparentaba los cuatro años que en realidad tenía…

Sin embargo no soporto todo el cuerpo y…

-¿Crees que vaya a despertarse?

-Lo dudo, pasé pateándolo toda la noche al propio para que sufra un rato por ser tan amargado…

-¿Y no se dio cuenta de que lo hacías al propio?

-Por supuesto que no y cuando se despertó usé mi arma secreta para que no se diera cuenta…

-¿Arma secreta?

-Sí, mi actuación de niña adorable…tal vez considere enseñarte como hacerlo después…

-Bien, pero salgamos ya…

-Sí…

* * *

><p>-Según las instrucciones debes cortarlo así… ¿Ves el dibujo?<p>

-Sí…

-Listo, debería de estar terminado ya…

-Cierra los ojos Mei, así me lo pondré y será una sorpresa…¿Te parece?

-OK

-Espera a que me lo ponga…1, 2, 3…

-¡¿Qué putas es esto?-Grité con toda la fuerza almacenada en mis pulmones…

Ambas se sobresaltaron y se giraron para verme con una cara de pánico…

Todas mis camisas y pantalones estaban tirados por el suelo, pero no era eso lo que me enojó, sino que todo estaba teñido y cortado, había pedazos de camisas por todas partes…

¡Las muy…habían agarrado mi ropa para hacer un vestido para Sakura!

-¡¿Por qué hicieron esto?

-¡Tío Syao no grites así!, en lugar de eso deberías de felicitarnos por haber hecho ropa casera…

-¡¿ROPA CASERA? , ¡ECHARON A PERDER TODAS MIS PRENDAS…!

-¡Eso no es cierto Syao…! , ¡Ni Mei ni yo tocamos tus bóxers…!-Juro que me salía fuego por los ojos y humo por las orejas…

-¡Vete de mi casa!, ¡AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La chica estalló a llorar y salió corriendo azotando la puerta, inmediatamente salí corriendo detrás de ella, como era obvio no corría muy rápido así que la agarré y la arrastré de nuevo hacia mi departamento…

-¿Qué haces?, Me dijiste que me fuera…-Decía Sakura sin parar de llorar…

-¡Sí pero obviamente no lo decía enserio!

-¡¿Y yo cómo iba a saberlo?

-¡Porque ahora eres mi familia!

_-"Ohana significa familia y tu familia nunca te abandona"-_Dijo Meiling dejándonos a todos mudos…-No me miren con esa cara, si me dicen que nunca han visto Lilo y Stitch los mato con estas tijeras…-Dijo sosteniendo las tijeras de la cocina en dirección a nosotros…Se veía aterradora de esa forma…

-¿Syao sigues enojado conmigo…?-Sakura estaba de pie con un vestido muy digno de una muñeca; que por cierto hubiera dicho que tiene un talento increíble para coser de no ser que estaba hecho con toda mi ropa…

Aún así en medio de todo el desastre…no estaba enojado con ella…era como si no pudiera hacerlo…

Definitivamente tenía que conseguirle un Ken… ¡URGENTE!

-¿En qué piensas tío?

-En que hoy saldremos en busca del dichoso Ken…ah y…como dicen ustedes las mujeres… ¡De compras!-Dije imitando la voz aguda de una mujer y poniéndome una mano en la cadera, para inmediatamente volver a mi pose seria…

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-Dijeron al unísono.

No cabe duda que hoy será un día muy largo…

-¿Tío y a dónde iremos?

-¡Yo se, Yo se!-Dijo Sakura saltando…-A… ¡ P,SHERMAN CALLE WALLABY 42 SYDNEY!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Si pude actualizar antes del 31!

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan reviews!

Y ahora sí ya casi:

Feliz Año Nuevo!

Este es mi correo por si alguien me quiere agregar:

camdra16(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

Nos leemos en la próxima!


	4. ¡¿Y la cigüeña!

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, por más que yo quiera, en fin espero que disfruten el capítulo :D**

* * *

><p><em>Del capítulo anterior:<em>

_-¿Tío y a dónde iremos?_

_-¡Yo se, Yo se!-Dijo Sakura saltando…-A… ¡ CALLE WALLABY 42 SYDNEY!_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y la cigüeña...?<strong>

¿Dónde había metido ese libro? Llevaba como dos horas buscándolo y no estaba por ninguna parte…había llamado a mi novio para ver si lo tenía, pero tampoco estaba con él…

¡Oh! Pero que despistada que soy, de seguro se están preguntando, ¿Y esta rara quién es?...lo que es totalmente comprensible porque dudo mucho que mi primo les haya hablado de mi como se debe…

En fin, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, como verán soy familia de Syaoran por parte de mi madre Sonomi que es hermana de tía Ieran…Mi papá, Yukito Daidouji, es dueño de un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad…

Con respecto a mi, tengo 22 años y…bueno soy hechicera…

Pero no como esas que salen en las películas…no, no, no…yo no soy como Harry Potter ni el mago Merlín, yo soy ¡Hechicera Profesional!...

¿Cómo les explico…? , cuando yo era niña soñaba con las hadas y la magia, como cualquier niña normal…o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaban todos en mi familia…, sin embargo mi deseo por hacer magia iba más allá, yo siempre supe que había nacido para este mundo…

Aún así cuando intentaba hablar de estos temas con mi familia me tachaban de anormal, infantil, inmadura y…serios problemas de demencia…

Con el tiempo aprendí que esto debía ser solo mi secreto, fue por eso que fui a la escuela y más tarde al colegio como una chica normal…

Hasta que lo conocí a él, el hombre más misterioso del mundo, con ese cabello negro azulado y esas gafas que le hacían ver más intelectual…Clow Hiraguizawa…el hombre que hacía pastelitos; cómo me gustaba llamarle, ya que anexaría su negocio de postres y repostería al restaurante de mi papá…

Como les decía este hombre contaba con la peculiar característica de que ¡Creía y hacía magia!

Por supuesto nunca hablamos de estos temas delante de mis padres o creerían que estábamos locos. Un día entre tanta plática el mago Clow me contó que tenía un hijo de mi misma edad; 15 años para ser exacta, y me hizo la propuesta que cambiaría toda mi vida…

¡Me había ofrecido enseñarme a hacer trucos de magia!

Aún así necesitábamos una cuartada o mis padres empezarían a sospechar, es por eso que Clow les dijo a mis padres que yo quería aprender el arte de la repostería y que le había pedido el favor de enseñarme, de esta manera mis padres súper contentos de que yo me interesara por las artes culinarias, aceptaron…

El primer día que llegué a la casa del mago fue inolvidable, y no por lo elegante que era la casa, ni por la cantidad de objetos mágicos que habían, sino por el riquísimo, guapísimo, exquisitísimo, hijo de Clow…

Sí amigas, mi precioso novio, Eriol Hiraguizawa…

De esta manera el mago Clow y su _"hijito"_ empezaron a enseñarme como hacer trucos.

El mago Clow decía que el 99.99 por ciento de las personas tienen magia, sin embargo solo aquellas que creen pueden desarrollarla, es por eso que no es muy común en el mundo… ¡Pero eso les pasa por incrédulos!...En fin continuando con la historia de mi vida, Eriol y yo nos hicimos novios, y yo descubrí que mis habilidades mágicas eran en el área _"casera",_ sí ya se, es la más simple pero… ¡Magia es magia!

A diferencia de mi novio, que hace magia blanca, así como lo oyen, ¡Mi novio es de los potentes en la magia!, de echo fue él quién le dio vida a la muñeca, jajaja pero esa es otra historia…

Bueno para no cansarlos con el cuento, las hechiceras caseras como yo, requerimos de un libro de encantamientos para poder hacer trucos más avanzados, ya que los trucos fáciles podemos hacerlos inventados, ¡Ojo!, siempre y cuando tengan rima… ¡Si no hay rima no funcionan!

Es por eso que en este momento estoy desesperada buscando el libro para poder hacer un hechizo de reparación, en otras palabras, se me descompuso la lavadora pero soy tan inútil que no puedo repararla sola y no hay dinero así que tengo que recurrir a mi mejor amiga…la magia.

La verdad debo admitir que no sería tan difícil encontrar el libro si no fuera porque mi departamento es un verdadero desastre, quizás Eriol tenga razón y debería de considerar la idea de inventar hechizos de orden…

¡Un momento!... ¿Y si intento inventar un hechizo de búsqueda…? Veamos…

Junté ambas manos, cerré los ojos y en voz alta dije:

-¡Arpa y corneta que aparezca la libreta!

¡Inmediatamente en frente de mi apareció la…! ...libreta de teléfonos… tendría que ser más específica…

-Libro de hechicería aparece porque… ¿Qué rima con libro de hechicería…?

Creo que esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé…

Traté de concentrarme una vez más, pero nada, no sabía que rima usar para aparecer el libro, ¡Esto era una porquería!

¡Un momento, hechicería, porquería…, RIMAN!

Ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento me subí al sofá pero contuve todo el aire en mis pulmones y grité a viva voz…

-¡LIBRO DE PORQUERÍA APARECE POR MEDIO DE HECHICERÍA!

Acto seguido el libro que tanto había buscado apareció en mis manos seguido de unos toques en la puerta…

Corrí a abrir para ver quien era, la verdad me sorprendía demasiado que alguien me estuviera llamando ya que las personas no solían hacerlo porque decían que yo estaba loca… ¡Gente rara, ¿Verdad?

En cuanto abrí la puerta pude ver a mi vecina del lado, una señora de unos cuarenta años, con unos rulos en la cabeza y una actitud horrible, además no es un secreto para nadie lo que hace cuando su esposo no está.

La señora Kunomasu era la típica vieja chismosa del vecindario…

-Hay Daidouji he venido porque te he escuchado gritar cosas muy extrañas…-Dijo con un tono de fingida preocupación…-Creí que te había pasado algo…

…_-A… __¡ CALLE WALLABY 42 SYDNEY!-_Se escuchó de pronto, de hecho juraría que esa fue la voz de Sakura, pero ¿Qué tanto estaba haciendo Syaoran con ella?

-Has oído eso Daidouji-Dijo mi _"queridísima"_ vecina con ese tono de _"Chismeemos y comámonos a las vecinas…"-_Es esa chica otra vez, ayer la escuché desde mi departamento, el joven Li es un completo pervertido, ¿Cómo se le ocurre meter a una mujer cuando está cuidando a una niña?, no hay duda de que es un animal, cochino y poco hombre…-¡BASTA!, nadie habla así de mi familia!

-¡Discúlpeme señora Kunomasu, pero mi primo no está haciendo lo que usted cree, mejor preocúpese por las mujeres que mete su marido a su casa cuando usted está tirándose al vecino!-Le grité todo eso y cerré de un portazo…

¡¿Pero que se creía esa mujer?

Sin embargo si me había dado un poco de curiosidad por saber que era lo que estaba pasando…

Corrí a la cocina, tratando de esquivar todos los obstáculos que me encontré en el camino y por eso entiéndase, zapatos, bolsos, blusas, cajas de pizza, libros, plantas…

Continuando con mi odisea, tomé una olla de agua y le eché un poco de sal, acto seguido dije:

-¡Agua con sal muéstrame a mi primo que no está nada mal!-Que no me oyera Eriol porque se pondría celoso, pero bueno no soy ciega y como prima orgullosa puedo decir que es un sexy…lástima que sea tan amargado, pero en fin para eso está la muñeca… ¿No?

Volví a ver hacia el agua donde empezaba a verse la figura de mi primo amargado, la preciosa Mei y Sakura dando vueltas por toda la sala…

Inmediatamente mi primo se subió a Meiling en los hombros y tomó a Sakura de la mano, mientras esta se ponía roja… ¡OH POR DIOS A SAKURA LE ESTÁ EMPEZANDO A GUSTAR SYAORAN…!

¿Eso significa que Eriol tenía razón?...tendría que hablar con él luego…

¡Sin embargo si en verdad a Sakura le empezaba a gustar sería grandioso!, no podía esperar más, corrí a buscar mi bolso, un suéter amarillo y por supuesto la cámara, lo cierto es que uno de mis pasatiempos es grabar a las personas cuando no se dan cuenta… ¡Y ESTA ERA LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA!

Tomé el libro de los encantamientos y lo puse también en el bolso, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar…

Asomé la cabeza por la puerta y pude ver como la familia pollito se alejaba… ¿Qué porque pollito…? , bueno los espías siempre ponen nombres así… ¿Qué no han escuchado hablar del tal James Bond…?

Saqué las gafas y me ajusté el gorrito amarillo, caminé con pasos sigilosos detrás de ellos, los seguí de muy cerca todo el camino, pero para mi desgracia no escuchaba nada de lo que decían, tendría que acercarme más…

Estaba a punto de acercarme cuando Syaoran le hizo señas a un taxista y este se estacionó justo a un lado, la familia pollito subió al taxi dejándome atrás…

Esto no podía ser posible, era mi primera misión como súper agente y perdía mi objetivo, de pronto vi mi salvación justo a un lado estacionada en la acera…

Una imponente moto, negra como las que usas los agentes, de seguro mi agencia de espionaje la había enviado, corrí a subirme y en cuanto estuve a punto de sentarme perdí el equilibrio cayendo al suelo y la moto encima de mí…

¡Dolía y mucho!, quizás esto de ser espía no era para mí…

No pude aguantar el dolor y me estallé a llorar como un bebé en media calle mientras las personas venían corriendo en mi auxilio…

¡Había fracasado en la misión!

* * *

><p>Recién llegábamos al centro comercial y Sakura y Meiling ya estaban haciendo alboroto…<p>

-¡Y zapatos!

-¡Y vestidos!

-¡Y juguetes!

-Y un Kennnnnnn!

-¡BASTA CÁLLENSE YA!

-Tío Syaoran no levantes la voz, me das pena ajena…-Dijo mi peor pesadilla mientras usaba ese desesperante tonito conmigo…

Sin embargo ahora que lo recuerdo una de las razones principales de porqué estoy aquí es para eso, conseguir al maldito príncipe azul…

Las tomé a ambas de la mano y empezamos a recorrer las tiendas, compré unas cuantas blusas para Sakura y un par de faldas, no pensaba tenerla mucho tiempo en casa así que su futuro Ken le compraría más ropa…y ahora que lo pienso quizás deba cobrarle estas cosas al dichoso principito cuando lo hallemos, después de todo este era el dinero que pensaba utilizar para comprar el auto pero al parecer eso quedaría atrás porque ahora tenía que ocuparme de una familia que ni siquiera era la mía…es decir Mei es mi sobrina, pero aunque le dije a Sakura que ella era parte de mi familia ahora…técnicamente no nos une nada así que…_Sí…son una tortura traga dinero…_

Luego compré un poco de ropa para mí y fue hasta que pagué por todo y me volví para tomar a Mei de la mano, que noté lo cabizbaja que estaba…

Se veía tan tierna y vulnerable, justo como en la noche cuando me desperté por las patadas, otra vez ese sentimiento de ternura estaba brotando de mi ser, no pude aguantarme más y me arrodillé para ver que le pasaba, cuando estaba a su altura le levanté su pequeña carita y pude ver como lloraba…

Una vez más parecía la niña pequeña…

-¿Qué te pasó Mei?-Dije mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas…

-Es que y-yo… ¡Tío!-Dijo a la vez que saltaba a mis brazos, empezaba a preocuparme, ¿Y si alguien le había hecho algo?...juro que mataría al desgraciado…-Le compraste ropa a Sakura, y también cosas para ti y a mi nada… ¿Es que no me quieres…?-¡Dios!, era tan linda y adorable…ya ni siquiera parecía mi sobrina…

No me resistí más y la alcé en brazos, me dirigí a la juguetería para comprarle algo…haría lo que fuera con tal de que volviera a ser mi Meiling.

Entramos y dejé todas las bolsas con el guarda…

Caminamos por los pasillos, hasta juraría que Mei estaba caminando como una bebé… ¿Acaso estaría fingiendo…?...No...Después de todo es solo una niña…

-¡Mira tío Syao la familia de Sakura!-Me giré inmediatamente para toparme con millones de cajas de barbies apiladas, unas encima de otras, habían barbies de todos los tamaños y colores, incluso había unas más pequeñas que aparentaban ser niñas, en dichas cajas decía Kelly…esa muñequita me hacía sentir algo extraño…

-Mei, ¿Kelly también es familia de Sakura?...

-Pregúntaselo a ella…-Dijo Mei sin quitar la vista de un tal Todd, un niño parecido muy parecido a Kelly…Me giré para ver a Sakura quién venía dando saltitos, ¿En que momento la había perdido?

-¿Sakura Kelly es tu hija?-Dije sonando frío e intimidante… ¿Pero como rayos una chica como ella podía tener una hija…? , es decir se que sueno como un completo imbécil paliándome por muñecas pero los que la fabricaron debieron de haberse fijado que en realidad Sakura es solo una niña como para tener una hija…_esa la tal Kelly_…

-N-no Syao, es la hermana de Barbie, además de Krissy, Skipper, Todd y Stacie…

-¿Entonces son tus hermanos?-¡Mierda, Sakura dijo que no tenía familia!

-No, lo mejor serás que compres algo para Mei y vayamos a casa, te contaré todo lo que recuerdo de mí…-Dijo Sakura obstinada como si yo fuera un estúpido que no entendía nada de lo que ella decía, en parte tenía razón pero…¡Nunca creí que necesitara saberme el árbol biológico de Barbie!

-¡Tío Syao, quiero estas dos…!

-Estás loca escoge una…

-¡Pero quiero dos para que Sakura juegue conmigo!

-¡Dije no!

-¡PERO YO DIJE SI!

-¡ES MI DINERO Y NO COMPRARE DOS MUÑECAS!

-¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTÁS CELOSO PORQUE SAKURA JUGARÁ CONMIGO Y CONTIGO NO!

-Calma Mei, en casa tienes más muñecas, no tienes que comprar una nueva…-Dijo Sakura diciendo algo razonable por primera vez en su corta vida…

-¡NO SAKURA, DEJA QUE ESTE GRINCH TACAÑO GASTE ALGO DE DINERO EN OTRA PERSONA!

-¡¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE?

-¡GRINCHHHHHHHH!

-¡¿Y QUE PUTAS ES ESO?

-Disculpe señor, no se si lo sabe pero en este establecimiento hay personas de todas las edades…-Decía el hombre que tenía en frente de mí, uno de esos patanes idiotas que creen que solo porque su apariencia es aceptable pueden ser arrogantes y tratar a los demás como una basura… ¿Quién fue el imbécil que lo contrató?-Así que mejor ubíquese o tendré que sacarlo de la tienda…-Se notaba que el hombre había tenido un mal día pero eso no le daba el derecho a tratarme como un bebé, de echo le hubiera partido esa estúpida carita de no ser por la mirada de idiota que le estaba mandando Sakura…el tipo no me agradaba en lo más mínimo pero…¿Sería esta mi oportunidad perfecta para casar a Sakura?

-Tío Syaoran siento mucho haberte hecho pasar ese mal rato, no fue mi intención llamarte Grinch pero…en verdad extraño a mami y al ver estas muñecas la he recordado, es por eso que quería que las compraras…-Decía Meiling poniendo una vez más su carita de ángel, si no la detenía terminaría accediendo…-Pero no importa…yo entiendo que es tu dinero…además no puedo obligarte a quererme…es lógico que prefieras a todas las demás porque no son pequeñas como yo…si tan solo hallara la forma…-Dijo Meiling poniendo esos ojos que me recordaban al gato con botas…

Pero me rindo ganó…

-Tómalas llevaremos ambas…-Inmediatamente una sonrisa enorme salió del rostro de Meiling, me tomó de la mano y le hizo señas a Sakura quién seguía viendo al odioso hombre que en este momento estaba colocando unos carritos en la estantería…

Pagué por las muñecas de la discordia y luego fuimos a comer algo…

* * *

><p>-¿Tomoyo cómo se te ocurrió semejante estupidez?<p>

-¡Yo solo quería grabar a mi primo!

En este momento me encontraba con un brazo enyesado en el hospital, acompañada de Eriol; quién había ido a recogerme cuando lo llamaron para contarle de mi accidente…

Por supuesto en cuanto este me vio me pegó tremendo sermón diciéndome que yo era una despistada y que debía aprender a comportarme si no quería salir muerta algún día, y que debía tener más cuidado y blah, blah, blah…

-¿Tomoyo estás escuchándome?

-¿Has dicho algo?...-Eriol se acomodó las gafas en señal de desesperación…y tomando una gran bocanada de aire dijo:

-Tommy, prométeme que no volverás a subir a un vehículo que no sabes conducir…

-Si, sí lo prometo…-¡Eriol estaba comportándose como mi papá!

-Bien, vamos a casa…

Nos tomamos de la mano y nos dirigimos a mi apartamento, bueno en realidad a hacer lo que mejor se nos daba a ambos…

* * *

><p>-Sí vienen a molestar mejor váyanse…-Dijo Syaoran cerrándoles la puerta en la cara a Tomoyo y Eriol…<p>

Por supuesto estos empezaron a tocar la puerta insistentemente hasta que Syaoran ya harto los dejó pasar, no sin antes mandarles una fea mirada…

Y hablando de miradas aún no puedo olvidar a ese chico que vimos hoy en la tienda, tenía unos ojos azules preciosos y un cabello rubio bellísimo… ¡ERA MI HOMBRE IDEAL!... es más hasta sentí algo extraño en mi estómago, claro cuando le conté esto a Syaoran escupió lo que se estaba comiendo y súper enojadísimo me dijo que era efecto del hambre y que ese hombre no era más que un idiota…

Cosa que me enojó demasiado porque el no tenía porque hablar así del niño guapo, por eso yo Sakura, entré a defender a mi nuevo Ken pero esto solo hizo que Syaoran se encendiera aún más y que Mei se estallara en carcajadas, la verdad no entendía porque mi ex-Ken se estaba comportando así… ¡Pero no me gusta en esa forma!... por supuesto en todas las demás formas sí, pero Shhhh! No digan nada que es un secreto, además se que es tonto que alguien me guste con tan solo un día pero…no lo se…es inevitable no sentir esas cosas raras por alguien como Syaoran, y se que si ustedes lo conocieran pensarían igual…

Sin embargo este nuevo Ken… ¡Me encanta!, ¡Me muero por verlo una vez más!

-¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Me giré rápidamente para ver a una muy enojada Meiling…

-Déjala Mei, de seguro está pensando en ese idiota…

-¿Idiota?-Dijeron los novios a la misma vez…

-Es que Sakurita se ha enamorado del chico de la tienda…y aquí entre nos-Dijo Mei bajando un poco el tono de voz…-Tío está celoso…

-¡Repítelo si eres tan valiente Mei!

-OK, QUE TU ESTÁS….

-¡NO LO REPITAS!

-Sereno moreno, era una simple broma de Mei…además Sakura tiene todo el derecho a enamorarse de quién ella quiera…Y tú no puedes evitarlo… _¿O sí?-_Dijo Eriol con una mirada muy graciosa.

* * *

><p>¿Tomoyo que rayos te pasó en el brazo?-Dije mientras veía la cosa blanca en el brazo de mi prima.<p>

-Eeeeee…creo que no soy buena espía…

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo Syaoran…

-Hablando de olvidar, me dijiste que en cuanto llegáramos a casa me contarías todo lo que recuerdas de ti…-Dije volviéndome a Sakura y causando miradas de interés en todos.

-¡¿Nos contarás cómo naciste? Te prometo que si me cuentas como te hicieron a ti, mi tío te contará como me hicieron a mí!

-¡Jajajajajaja ya queremos escuchar eso!-Dijeron los locos…

-¡¿En serio Syao?

-Por supuesto que no…-Dije yo totalmente sonrojado, ¿como se les ocurre semejante estupidez?, peor aún, ¿Cómo a una NIÑA DE CUATRO AÑOS se le ocurría algo así?

-Tío Syao pero tu dijiste que me contarías como nacen los bebés cuando estuviera grande y eso fue hace dos años…-Dijo enseñando tres dedos.

-¡Sí Tío Syao!-Dijeron el par de frikis a la misma vez…

-¡NO LO HARÉ!

-Entonces no te contaré nada de mi familia...

-Ooooooh, golpe bajo para tío Syao…

-¡Meiling!

-¿Qué es un golpe bajo?

-¡BASTA!

-Tranquilo Syaoran, además Meiling tiene razón es lo justo…-¡Dios, odiaba a estas personas!, Sin embargo me moría de curiosidad por saber de Sakura y no, no lo malinterpreten lo que sucede es que ¿A quién no le daría curiosidad conocer los secretos de una muñeca…?

Hasta hay una canción de eso…ya saben la que salía en 31 minutos; el programa de los muñecos reporteros, y dice:

_Mi muñeca me habló_

_Me dijo cosas_

_Que no puedo repetir_

_Porque me habla solo a mí. _

_Me dijo cosas tan secretas_

_Que tú no puedes oír_

_Me confesó algunos pecados_

_Que prefiero no decir._

_Me dijo algunas cosas locas_

_Que no te voy a contar_

_Tocamos temas muy profundos_

_Muy difíciles de hablar…_

¿Cómo sé esa canción?...bueno ese es un secreto oscuro de mi infancia que al igual que la muñeca _prefiero no decir…_

Con respecto a Sakura…después de todo ella es una adulta… ¿No?

-Está bien…pero no contestaré preguntas vergonzosas…

-¡Siiiiii por fin sabré como me hicieron mis papis…!-Traten de ignorar el comentario de mi sobrina…

-Bien así que cuéntanos tu historia primero…

-Bueno en 1959 Ruth Handler…

-¡Alto ahí Sakura!, no confío en mi tío…que hable el primero…

-¿Qué?-¿He expresado antes mis razones para aniquilar a Meiling?...No, bueno esta es una de tantas…

-Jojojo, creo que la preciosa Mei tiene razón, que mi primito hable primero, así nos aseguramos de que no haga trampa…

-¡Levanten la mano los que están de acuerdo!-Dijo el maniático de Eriol levantando ambas manos, acto seguido habían ocho manos arriba en frente de mí… ¿Sería esto posible…?

-¡Entonces empieza tú Syao…!-Y aquí iba yo con mi charla de sexualidad…

-Y-yo, ejem, bueno, cuando dos personas,…se quieren mucho…-Sentía mis mejillas arder como el demonio…- y deciden que es hora de multiplicar ese amor…

-¿De qué hablas tío Syao, podrías dejar a un lado tu manía por contar…?-Mientras de fondo se escuchaban las risitas de Eriol y mi prima…

-Es decir cuando quieren crear a un ser…-Dije tratando de recordar que estaba hablando con personas ingenuas, o por lo menos Sakura lo era…-el papá le da una semillita a la mamá…y nueve meses después nace un bebé…-¡Listo etapa superada!

-¡Tío Syao no me digas que tú todavía crees en la historia de la semillita!

-¡Buajajajaja!-¿Qué no podían quedarse callados…? , esto era demasiado humillante, en verdad creí que Mei se tragaría el cuento de la semillita…

-¿Y de dónde sale la semilla?-Dijo una Sakura demasiado inocente…

-¡Syaoran creo que ellas se merecen saber la verdadera historia…!

-¡Entonces cuéntaselas tú, cuatro ojos!

-Buajajajaja-No me cabe la menor duda a la familia no se escoge…

-Lo haría pero no soy yo el que se muere por saber la vida de Sakura…

-¡Una preguntita!

-¡ESO NO!, Dije que no contestaría preguntas vergonzosas…

-Pero yo…

-¡Basta Sakura es tu turno…!

-Pero…

-No.

-¿Y…?

-No.- ¿No entendía que no le contaría la historia real?

-¡BASTA!, ¡¿Y LA CIGÜEÑA?

Todos quedamos en un completo silencio…Acaso Sakura creía que…

-¿Qué?

-Sí, en el centro comercial una niña dijo que la cigüeña le había traído un hermanito…

-¿En el centro comercial…?

-Sí cuando me perdí, que por cierto ninguno de ustedes dos se dio cuenta…-Dijo inflando los cachetes…

-Escúchame Sakura, no soy la persona ideal para decirte como se hacen los bebés…no creo tener la experiencia necesaria para hablar de este tema…

-¡¿ERES VIRGEN?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-Le grité a mis vecinos con todo el aire de mis pulmones…es decir una cosa es que no tenga tiempo para perderlo en una novia y otra es que no tenga tiempo para ocuparme de mis instintos…_masculinos_…

-¡Uyuyuyyyyyyyy, todos en la familia se van a morir cuando se enteren…!-Dijo Meiling formando una "o" con su boca mientras se ponía una mano en la frente…

-¿Qué?

-A abuelita Ieran no le va a gustar saber que su bebé ya no es tan bebé…

-¿Cómo te atreves…?

-¡Jajajaja, TE VOY A ACUSAR POR TENER SEXO!

-¿Alguien podría ser tan amable de explicarme que es _sexo_? , porque si es un deporte yo también quiero practicarlo…-Dijo Sakura con una voz muy animada…

-¡Ya la oíste primito, Sakura también quiere practicar ese deporte…!

-¿Tío Syao porque no le enseñas como se hace…?-Dijo Mei mientras me guiñaba un ojo y esbozaba una sonrisa pícara…

-¡Todos ustedes están dementes…!

-¡Ya lo entendí!

Automáticamente todos nos giramos hacia Sakura… ¿Qué rayos había entendido?

-¡Los bebés nacen por medio del sexo!

-¡Lo ven que genial, lo ha entendido!-Dije tratando de salirme por la tangente…

-Sin embargo aún no entiendo… ¿Cómo se hace el sexo?, ¿Podríamos hacerlo juntos algún día?

Sentía como se me aceleraba el corazón, mis mejillas se encendían y todos me miraban expectantes en espera de una respuesta…1, 2 ,3…

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque eso...eso…l-lo hacen…los, adul..tos que se quieren y ya saben…

-Tú y yo somos adultos, nos queremos y dijiste que ahora éramos una familia…

-Sí Syaoroncito… ¿Porqué no?-Dijo Tomoyo, alias la "_desesperante_"

-¡PORQUE SENCILLAMENTE NO PODEMOS…!

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices…

-Sabes que, estoy harto mañana mismo voy y te compro el Kama Sutra…

-¡Syaoran Li! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso…? , No te preocupes Sakurita ya que mi primo es un inepto, inmaduro, inútil, pervertido, incapaz de hablar seriamente de un tema así, estás cordialmente invitada a tomar el té mientras tenemos una charla de personas adultas, tú también puedes venir Mei…

-¡Gracias Tomoyo!-Dijo mientras me hacía una cara de _"Tonto"-_Y ahora sí Sakura, dejando a un lado a mi patético tío, ¿De dónde vienes…?

-¡Bien, todo empezó en 1959 cuando Ruth Handler le dijo a su esposo Elliot Handler que…

_¿Qué acaso iba a contarnos la revolución de los juguetes…?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

Hola!

Primero que todo este capítulo está dedicado a **Emiko-Hime** quién me dijo por medio de un review que le gustaría ver a Syao explicando como nacen los bebés, así que si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, idea…lo que sea, háganmelo saber y prometo tomarlo en cuenta!

Luego como vieron Syaoran menciona una canción que habla de una muñeca, no se si alguna vez vieron 31 minutos, lo daban en Nickelodeon, bueno ahí salía un video de una muñeca sosteniendo otra muñeca y cantando, la verdad es muy vacilón y me parece que queda perfecto para la historia jajaja. La canción se llama **Mi muñeca me habló de Flor Bovina.**

Y…Muchas Gracias por esas personas que se toman su tiempo para leer esto y también para las que me dejan sus comentarios, me hacen muy felizzzzzzzzzzzz!

:D

Les deseo un súper año! XD


	5. A punto de

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, por más que yo quiera, en fin espero que disfruten el capítulo :D**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Lily-chan love quién siempre con sus ánimos me hace sentir mucho mejor ¡Gracias de corazón!**

* * *

><p><em>Del capítulo anterior:<em>

_-¡Bien, todo empezó en 1959 cuando Ruth Handler le dijo a su esposo Elliot Handler que…_

_¿Qué acaso iba a contarnos la revolución de los juguetes…?_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mi novia es una muñeca!<strong>

**A punto de...**

-…ella notaba que su hija prefería jugar con muñecas que tuvieran la apariencia de ser más adultas.- ¡Y vaya que tienen esa apariencia!-Sin embargo su esposo que era cofundador de una empresa de juguetes muy importante, no le dio importancia…-¿Qué tenía ese hombre en la cabeza?, ¿Quién no querría jugar con _ese _tipo de muñecas…?-Sin embargo en un viaje que el hizo a Alemania, descubrió que había una muñeca que era vendida especialmente para hombres…no me pregunten porqué, la verdad no tengo ni idea, digo, ¿Para que usaría un adulto una muñeca…?-Y cuando yo creí que la ingenuidad de Sakura había llegado a su límite…

-¿Sakura entonces te hicieron basada en una _"muñeca de vida fácil"?_

-¡Meiling!-Gritó Eriol, al parecer callar a Mei ya no sería solo mi trabajo… ¡Que alivio!

-¿Hoe, de vida fácil?

-No le hagas caso Sakurita…-Dijo Tomoyo tratando de dejar la pregunta de Meiling a un lado…

-En fin, continuando con mi historia, Elliot se dio cuenta que sí era buena idea hacer este tipo de muñecas y creó a Barbie…

-¿Entonces tienes cincuenta años de existir?

-No Syao, Barbie y yo no somos la misma…

-Es decir tú y Ken no son el mismo tío, así que baja ya de esa nube…

-¿Qué?

-¿Te podrías callar Syao?-Dijo Sakura como si nada, viéndome con cara de estrangularme si abría la boca una vez más… ¡Pero yo ni había dicho nada! ¡Mujeres!-Como les decía, el 9 de marzo nació Barbie, bueno en realidad se llama _Barbara Millicent Roberts, _recibió este nombre en honor a su hija.

-¡Ohhhhhhh!-Dijimos todos como niños que ven un dulce por primera vez.

-Bueno y luego blah, blah, blah, como es lógico Barbie se hizo súper famosa y a partir de ahí empezaron a crear a más muñecas, simulando la familia feliz de Barbie. Más tarde se crearon a sus hermanas: Skipper, Kelly, Stacie, Krissy y Tutti.

-¿Y Ken?-Preguntó Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa…

-Y Ken se supone que es el novio de Barbie. Con respecto a mí, yo soy la nueva _"Amiga"_ de Barbie, así que en realidad no soy "Barbie", sin embargo me gustaba decir Ken…porque y-yo…-tres, dos, uno…y mi sala empezaba a convertirse en el Océano Pacífico…-lo cier-to…es q-que yo… la envi-envidio porque ella tiene no…vio y yo no…-¡¿Qué?-Y ahora que…-Dijo Sakura un poco más tranquila…-encontré al chico que quiero que sea mi novio…no p-puedo… ¡Yo lo quiero Tomoyo!

-¡Tranquila Sakura!, solo dinos el nombre y mi primo lo conseguirá para ti…-¿En qué momento me ofrecí a traer al dichoso _noviecito_…?

-No se como se llama, solo se que trabaja en la tienda de juguetes y es muy guapo…-¡Suave un toque!, tienda, juguetes, guapo… ¡A Sakura le gusta el idiota de la tienda…!

-¡NOOOO!-¡Oh por Dios!, ¿En qué momento me levanté del sillón y grité eso?... ¿Porqué a mi cuerpo le daba por activar el piloto automático en los momentos menos indicados?

-¡Tranquilo Syaoran no tienes que armarnos esas escenitas!

-Cállate Eriol, creo que es bastante obvio la razón de mi sobresalto…-Muy bien Syaoran trata de decirles como si tu mismo creyeras que lo dices es cierto…-en realidad no me importa ni un pepinillo si Sakura quiere buscarse un novio y dejarnos aquí botados…-OK eso sonó como novio despechado…-lo que si me importa es que involucre a mi prima Meiling…-Esta bien, admito que lo que dije no tiene sentido en ningún lugar pero…

-¿Qué?-Dijeron cuatro personas a la misma vez…

-Tío Syao no pudiste buscar una excusa más patética…

-Pues yo…

-En primer lugar… ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con que Sakura consiga novio?..., tercero…

-En segundo…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que después del número uno sigue el número dos…

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿Quién es el contador aquí?

-¡Alabarista!

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el tonto tío…

-¿Se puede saber según tu que significa _"alabarista"…_?

-Empiezo a creer que eres retrasado…-Susurró Mei tratando de que yo no la escuchara, pero lo lamento mucho porque SI lo hice y juro que me las va a pagar…

Estuve a punto de levantarme y tomar a Mei por las colas cuando Sakura se levantó con una cara de indignación…

-¡Deja tus alabarismos yaaaaaaaaa!-¡Maldita sea!, ¿Podría alguien explicarme en que momento la palabra "alabaria" empezó a existir?

-¡Y tú deja de gritarme tonterías!

-¡No son tonterías!

-¿Vas a decirme que inventar palabras como "alabarismos" se cataloga como algo normal?

-Siiiiiiii-Gritó Sakura mientras zapateaba el piso como una niña malcriada, es decir, como si fuera Meiling…

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Pues…pues es…Vamos Mei explícaselo tú porque yo no tengo la paciencia suficiente como para tratar con alguien como tu tío…-¿Qué?, ¿Ahora era yo el difícil de tolerar?

-La palabra "_Alabarista_" viene de la raiz _"Alabar",_ que significa _"aplaudir a algo…_" y la partícula _–ista_ significa "_a ti mismo_"… así que si sumamos alabar más _–ista_ tenemos como resultado: ¡TÍO SYAO ERES UN COMPLETO RAJÓN!

-¡A TU CUARTO MEILING!-¿De donde sacaba tremendas ocurrencias…?

-Me voy, porque yo quiero no porque tu me mandas…-Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación…

Me volví para encarar a las otras tres personas cuando noté que no dejaban de cuchichear entre ellas, sin embargo me pregunto que era exactamente lo que le estaban diciendo a Sakura como para que esta estuviera tan nerviosa y sonrojada…

Como sea a mi no me importa, fijo le están preguntando por el tonto de la juguetería… ¡Allá ella!, yo cumplí con advertirle, pero que después no venga llorando…

Me di media vuelta y me fui directo a mi habitación. Giré varias veces el llavín pero este no respondía y fui ahí cuando caí en la maravillosa cuenta de que Meiling había interpretado SU cuarto como el MÍO…

Bajé una vez hacia la sala pero ya no había rastros de ninguna de las tres personas que me acompañaban antes…

Los busqué por todas partes y no los encontré, ya un poco más preocupado fui a llamar al departamento de Tomoyo, seguramente estaban ahí y yo no me había dado cuenta cuando salieron…

Dos toques, diez toques…y nadie se dignaba a abrir la puerta, entré nuevamente a mi departamento, tomé rápidamente el teléfono hasta que noté lo obvio…

¡No tenía el teléfono de Eriol ni el de Tomoyo!

Pero… ¿A dónde se habían ido?

* * *

><p>-¡Hoeeee!, ¡No corran me voy a caer…!-Eriol me llevaba agarrada de un brazo y Tomoyo del otro; claro con el brazo que no tenía esa cosa blanca y extraña…<p>

-¡No te preocupes Sakurita no te dejaremos caer…!

-Eso espero…

De un pronto a otro ambos se detuvieron y me soltaron, miré hacia el frente y pude ver el mismo centro comercial de la mañana, volví a ver a Eriol y Tomoyo pero estos tenían una sonrisa muy extraña…por no decir aterradora…

-Dime Sakura… ¿No te gustaría conocer mejor al chico de la juguetería?-De manera inmediata mis mejillas se pusieron rojas y muy dentro de mí sentí como algo martillaba rápidamente… ¿Pero a qué se refería Eriol?

Nose en que momento asentí pero cuando me di cuenta estábamos frente a un letrero grande que decía "Servicio al Cliente".

De un pronto a otro un señorcito se asomó por la puerta y nos invitó a pasar…

En realidad la oficina era muy fea, tenía solo un escritorio con una silla y dos al frente, en una de las esquinas había una planta casi muerta y en la pared había tres cuadros colgando con tantas letras que no pensaba hacer el intento por leerlos. Aquí entre nos, todavía me cuesta un poquito leer…

De echo si uno ve bien la oficina se da cuenta que es idéntica al cuarto de Syaoran, quizás deba decirle a Syao que si me deja pintarle la habitación, o talvez deba pedirle ayuda a Meiling y le hacemos una sorpresa...

-¿Buenas en que puedo servirles?

-Verá Señor Kitamura…-¡Que genial!, ¿Cómo supo Eriol el nombre?, quizás deba pedirle el truco más tarde…-mi amiga aquí presente necesita un empleo urgente y me preguntaba si podía contratarla en su juguetería…-¿Qué es un empleo?-Como verá mi amiga tiene un sorprendente parecido con la nueva muñeca lo que usted podría aprovechar como una forma de publicidad, ya sabe lo que las niñas pagarían por una foto con la muñeca en su versión "real"…-Dijo mientras hacía unas comillas con los dedos…

-Debo admitir joven Hiraguizawa que lo que usted dice es cierto, si yo mismo me he sorprendido al verla, tiene la misma belleza que la muñeca-Dijo a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo y me causaba un malestar en el estómago…- por supuesto también tiene sus diferencias pero con un poco de maquillaje podríamos cubrir eso fácilmente… Además si el hijo de Clow Hiraguizawa dice que sería una buena forma de subir los ingresos de la juguetería…no hay porqué cuestionarlo…

-¡Muchísimas gracias señor Kitamura!-Decía Tomoyo mientras daba saltitos y me abrazaba…-¿Pero qué estaba pasando?

-Por nada señorita Daidouji, sin embargo antes de entregarle el contrato a la señorita, necesito sus datos personales…-¿Cuáles datos personales si yo llevo apenas pocos días de ser humana?

-El nombre de mi amiga es Mikuru Li y tiene 21 años…

-Muy bien señorita Li acompáñeme para mostrarle lo que será su nuevo lugar de trabajo…

-Está bien.-Volví a ver a mis amigos tratando de pedirles ayuda con la mirada pero estos solo me sonrieron de una manera un poco alentadora…

Salimos de la fea oficina y nos dirigimos a la tienda en sí. La verdad por todo el alboroto que Syaoran armó en la mañana no pude apreciar bien la tienda, sin embargo ahora que la veo bien… ¡Me encanta!

Hay juguetes por todas partes y tanto las paredes como las estanterías son de colores, los pasillos dedicados a niños tienen figuras gigantes de carros y figuras de acción, por el contrario el pasillo de las niñas es rosado, con mariposas de papel por todas partes…

¡Es como el paraíso!

-¿Señorita Li ahora que trabajará para mi le importa si la llamo por su nombre?

-Claro que no.

-Muy bien usted puede llamarme Kenji…

Seguimos caminando hasta toparnos con dos chicos el primero era alto de cabello oscuro y tenía los ojos casi cerrados, y el segundo… ¡Era mi amor!

¡Asombroso!, al parecer el destino me trajo a trabajar a esta tienda solo para encontrarme con él…

-Permítanme presentarles, Mikuru él es Yamazaki y el-Dijo señalando a mi príncipe-es Brad.

-Un placer conocerla Mikuru…-No había dicho nada aún pero… ¿Porqué Eriol y Tomoyo me habrán cambiado el nombre…?

-El placer es mío-Le dije al que se hacía llamar Yamazaki.

-Sabía usted que en la antigua Grecia las personas usaban esa frase cuando los dio…-De un pronto a otro una chica con unas colas muy graciosas apareció de la nada, casi matando a mi pobre compañero de trabajo.

Aproveché el despiste de mis compañeros para girarme hacia _Brad _quién me miraba con una sonrisa preciosa…

-Hola Mikuru…¿Tú eres la chica de la mañana verdad?-¡Me había reconocido!

-¿Disculpa?-Dije tratando de ocultar mi emoción…

-Sí la que venía con ese tipo gruñón…-¿Tipo gruñón…?, Ah sí, Syaoran…

-Sí esa soy yo…

-Sabes sé que no es mi problema y no debería meterme pero…creo que te mereces algo mejor…

-¿Qué?

-Digo, eres una chica muy linda como para tener un novio con un carácter tan…ya sabes tan…amargado…

-No te preocupes, de todos modos Syaoran y yo no somos novios…

-¿Ah no?

-No, yo vivo con el y su sobrinita pero solo somos amigos…

-¡Genial!, eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad…

-¿Una oportunidad para qué?

-Ya sabes una oportunidad para eso…-Dijo el chico con las mejillas rojas…

-Lo lamento no lo sé, ¿Qué es eso?

-Ah bueno…ya sabes… ¿Saldrías conmigo algún día?-Este chico estaba más rojo que las fresas de la cobija de Syaoran…Pero… ¿Porqué se pondría así?

-Claro todos los días si quieres…

-¿Todos los días?

-Claro no le veo problema salir a la misma vez de este lugar todos los días…

-No, yo creo que no me estoy explicando…-¡Como desearía tener aquí a Meiling!, ella siempre logra que las personas digan lo que piensan fácilmente…

-En realidad lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que si te gustaría salir en una cita conmigo…

-¿Una cita?

-Sí una cita…-¡La verdad este chico me gusta tanto que no me importaría salir en cita, moto, bicicleta…!

-¡Me parece genial!

-Perfecto…-Dijo el chico soltando el aire y volviendo un poco a su color normal…

Nota personal: Preguntarle a Tomoyo que tipo de transporte es una cita, también que significa cuando una persona se pone roja tantas veces y ¿Qué quieren decir las personas cuando dicen una _oportunidad para eso_?

Luego de que nos presentáramos bien, Kenji le dijo a todos que yo sería la nueva encargada de entregar los volantes de la juguetería y que para eso me vestirían igual a la muñeca _Sakura _, de esa forma atraería a las niñas a comprar…

¡Esto de los empleos es fascinante…!

Además Kenji dijo que como había visto cierta química entre Brad y yo el sería el encargado de enseñarme que era lo que debía decir y ese tipo de cosas…

Segunda nota personal para Tomoyo: ¿Qué significa que haya química entre las personas…?

Luego de eso el señor Kenji me dijo que llegara mañana a las ocho de la mañana, Chiharu; la chica que casi mata a Yamazaki, se ofreció a maquillarme para que luciera similar a la muñeca, además Kenji dijo que el iría hoy con su esposa a buscar un vestido para mí y que ese sería mi uniforme de trabajo…

Para ello me pidió mis medidas y el número de zapatos que uso, también me dijo cuanto me iba a pagar y que el dinero me lo daría una vez por quincena…

¡Syaoran se sentiría tan orgulloso de mí!

* * *

><p>Estaba a punto de arañar las paredes, hace cinco minutos había visto a Tomoyo y a Eriol entrando al apartamento.<p>

En cuanto los vi fui y le pregunté a Tomoyo el paradero de Sakura a lo que esta con una sonrisita bastante odiosa; en mi opinión, me dijo que no me preocupara que ellos tenían todo fríamente calculado, así que Sakura llegaría a más tardar dentro de diez minutos…

Pero eso no fue todo, el detestable de Eriol me dijo que me preparara psicológicamente porque talvez vería algo que no me gustaría en lo absoluto… ¡Que rayos le habían hecho a MI Sakura…!

Bueno, digo mi Sakura porque ella es parte de mi familia ahora jajajaja, no lo malinterpreten…

Di unas cuantas vueltas más y no pude resistirlo…iría a buscarla…

* * *

><p>-Dime Mikuru, ¿Por donde queda tu casa?<p>

-Mi casa yo…este mi casa…sí verás… ¡Yo me quedo aquí!

-¿Aquí?-Y no pregunten donde es aquí porque ni yo misma lo sé. Lo único que reconozco es el restaurante ese donde vine ayer con Mei y con Syaoran, quizás si sigo en esta dirección llegue a casa…

Volví a ver a Brad una vez más, ¿Porqué estamos juntos…? , bueno después de que Kenji nos avisara de que ya podíamos irnos, él de manera caballerosa y como príncipe que es, se ofreció a traerme a casa, el problema es que después de caminar cuadras y cuadras aún no logro encontrar la cueva de Syaoran…

-¿Sakura no es ese tu amigo enano gruñón…?-¿Enano gruñón…? , me volví inmediatamente para afirmar mis sospechas, ahí venía Syaoran con los puños apretados y su ceño más fruncido de lo normal, ahora entiendo porque Brad lo llamó enano gruñón, aunque a decir verdad…talvez Syaoran no sea la persona más alegre del mundo pero nadie tiene derecho a tratarlo así, ni siquiera mi príncipe…

Instantáneamente me volví hacia Brad y en cuestión de segundos le pegué en la mejilla, justo como había visto que hacían en las novelas mexicanas…

-¿Q-qué…? ¿Porqué hiciste eso Mikuru…?

-Y-yo…-Tenía razón, yo no debía actuar así.

Justo iba a disculparme cuando sentí como alguien me jaló de la mano y me apretó a su pecho, uno muy formado por cierto…

-No te le acerques ¿Me oíste?

-Ella dijo que no eras su novio así que no le veo ningún problema a acercarme, después de todo es ella quién decide si puedo o no acercarme…-¿Qué estaba pasando…?

-¡Cállate imbécil!

¡Plaff!

Fue lo que sonó, dos segundos después mi enano gruñón estaba en el suelo…

-Vuélveme a llamar imbécil y te juro que te dejo irreconocible…ahora Mikuru, ¿Te quedas con él o conmigo…?

¿Pero qué le pasaba a mi Brad…? ¡Se estaba comportando como un tonto! Hoy en la mañana parecía un chico lindo y amable pero era todo lo contrario… ¿Cómo iba a pedirme que eligiera entre él y Syaoran?; quién por cierto sigue medio muerto en el suelo…

Yo quería un chico lindo, amable, que se preocupara por mí y que sobre todo se hiciera parte de mí familia y para ser parte de ella también debía llevarse con Meiling y con Syao…

-Lo lamento mucho Brad…

-¡¿Qué, lo estás escogiendo a él?

-Syaoran jamás me pediría que escogiera entre dos personas que me agradan, además tu eres lindo pero también eres tonto y Meiling me dijo hoy que un chico que por cerebro tiene un maní, no vale la pena… Así que si quieres verlo de esa manera está bien, prefiero quedarme con este "enano gruñón", como tú lo llamaste… ¡Que por cierto juro que te pegaré más fuerte si vuelves a hacerlo!

-¡Eres una tonta y te vas a arrepentir…! ¡Nadie rechaza a Brad!-Mi segundo ex – Ken se marchó con la cabeza en alto y ahora que lo veo bien…no es tan lindo…

-Sak…Sakura…-Me giré y vi a Syaoran con un ojo morado y una pequeña cortada que botaba gotitas rojas…

-¿Dime Syaoran vas a quedarte ahí todo el día…?

-Me levantaría si pudiera…-Sus mejillas ya empezaban a tomar un color un poco más humano…

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Te amaría si lo hicieras…

-¡¿En serio?-No sé de donde saqué tanta fuerza pero le ayudé a levantarse y a caminar el resto del trayecto hasta el departamento…

Ya íbamos a entrar cuando me tomó de la mano y me giró para que quedáramos viéndonos frente a frente…

-La próxima vez cuando te diga que un chico no te conviene hazme caso…

-Lo siento mucho…-Dije mientras le colocaba mi mano delicadamente en la herida-…no ha sido mi intención que te hicieran daño Syao…

-No te preocupes pequeña, ahora prométeme que no volverás a irte de esa manera ¿Sí?

-Te lo prometo…por cierto mañana sería mi primer día trabajando como muñeca pero no quiero volver a ver a Brad…

-No te preocupes entonces, hablaré con Eriol y Tomoyo y les pediremos que inventen una excusa…

-¡Gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo Syao!-Exclamé mientras saltaba para abrazarlo.

* * *

><p>No pude evitar que todos los colores se me subieran al rostro pero tener a Sakura tan cerca de esa forma era… ¿Cómo decirlo…? embriagador…<p>

Aún así me gustaba ese contacto, correspondí a su abrazo y justo cuando bajé mi cabeza para oler su cabello ella la levantó causando que nuestros rostros quedaran a centímetros…

No pude evitarlo más, sabía muy bien lo que sucedería y estaba seguro de que ella también porque no hacía nada por evitarlo, me acerqué un poco más y ya íbamos a rozar nuestros labios cuando apareció la niña de mis pesadillas materializada…

-Ejem… ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?-Preguntó Meiling con una voz burlona…

¡Voy a colgarla del poste de la luz!

* * *

><p>Notas de Autora:<p>

Hola!

Espero que estén muy bien!

Con respecto a la historia, ¡Primer intento de Ken fallido!

Jajaja lo que pasa es que no podía permitir que Sakura consiguiera a alguien así de fácil…¬¬

Además ¿Cuántas y cuántos no quieren matar a Mei una vez más?

Con respecto a eso me pareció que estaría vacilón poner los pensamientos de esa cabecita en el próximo capítulo... creo que a más de uno le gustaría saber que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de la pesadilla viviente de nuestro Syaoran…

Jajaja bueno cambiando de tema…

Los invito a leer mi nueva historia Curso prematrimonial… XD

**Y muchísimas gracias, no me canso de agradecerles el tiempo que se toman para dejarme sus comentarios, en verdad es un gran detalle por parte de todos ustedes y no hay forma de expresar la felicidad que uno siente cuando personas que en realidad no te conocen dedican unos minutos de su tiempo para decirte cosas bonitas o como mejorar… ¡Así que en verdad lo agradezco demasiado!**

**Con respecto a las personas anonimas de estos últimos dos caítulos muchas gracias a ustedes también:**

**Raitei, Gan-chan, Pamelita Sakurosa, Citlali y Namikaze Yuki!**

Saludos y nos leemos en la próxima!


	6. Si pienso ceder a mi tío, ¡No será a tí!

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, por más que yo quiera, en fin espero que disfruten el capítulo :D**

* * *

><p><em>Del capítulo anterior:<em>

_No pude evitarlo más, sabía muy bien lo que sucedería y estaba seguro de que ella también porque no hacía nada por evitarlo, me acerqué un poco más y ya íbamos a rozar nuestros labios cuando apareció la niña de mis pesadillas materializada…_

_-Ejem… ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?-Preguntó Meiling con una voz burlona…_

_¡Voy a colgarla del poste de la luz!_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mi novia es una muñeca!<strong>

**Si pienso ceder a mi tío… ¡No será a ti!**

-¡Ni mantequilla ni paté, que se sirva el té!

Después de estas palabras, la mesa enfrente de nosotras empezó a llenarse de comida, había desde galletitas a galletotas, de pastelitos a pastelotes, de vasitos a vasotes y de platos a…servilletas…

-¡Tomoyo eres increíble!

-No es nada Sakura, estoy segura de que tú también podrías hacerlo…-Dijo la chica del yeso en el brazo.

-¿Y yo?

-Sí tú también pequeña Mei…-¡Genial!...Todas las cosas que podría hacer si aprendiera a usar magia…jajaja ya quisiera ver las caras de todos ante semejante brujita…

-¿Y nos enseñarías Tomoyo?

-¡Claro que sí!-Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y sin exagerar…les juro que vi chispas saliendo de esos ojos azules moradescos…

-¡Genial!, entonces tengamos nuestra charla de chicas y luego hacemos ¡Magia!

-Siiiii-Dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo a la misma vez.

-Verán, como todas sabemos que nuestro Syao es un completo inepto para estos temas…lo mejor será empezando a aclarar dudas… ¡Así que pregunten lo que quieran!

Miré fijamente a Sakura esperando a que empezara pero como era lógico nada pasó…

¡Que problema con las muñecas ingenuas!

-Empezaré yo entonces…-La verdad siempre había tenido esa duda y por más que preguntaba las personas siempre me salían con babosadas esperando a que yo me las tragara… ¿Acaso tengo cara de bebé?-…he notado que cada cierto tiempo mi mamá usa unos pequeños pañalitos… ¿Qué son exactamente?

-¿Pañalitos?

-¿Qué los pañales no son para bebés Mei?-Dijo Sakura tratando de sonar lo más obvia posible.

-Sí son algo así como toallitas…

-¡Ah te refieres a cuando a una chica le viene la menstruación!-Dijo Tomoyo…

-¿Es algo así como pagar el recibo del agua o la luz?-Preguntó Sakura…

-Jajaja no, la menstruación es algo que le viene a las chicas una vez al mes, normalmente esta empieza a los doce años o después o antes, depende de la chica… En realidad esto ocurre porque cada mes el cuerpo de la mujer se prepara para tener un bebé…-Volví a ver mi vientre y tragué pesado…

¡Les voy a contar pero no dicen nada!

En mi Kinder hay un niño llamado Yue, tiene cabello de un color plateado…raro pero así es y unos ojos de casi el mismo color, además es mi mejor amigo, todo el tiempo compartimos cosas, incluso la merienda…

En los recreos siempre estamos de la mano y él siempre me cuida de los otros niños que quieren molestarme…el punto es que cada vez que estoy cerca de él siento algo en el estómago… ¡Pero no porque me guste!

Sin embargo ahora que escucho a Tomoyo hablar… ¿Será que hay una posibilidad de que Yue y yo vayamos a tener un bebé?...

-¿Tomoyo cómo es exactamente que se tiene a un bebé…?

-Bueno Mei, las mujeres tenemos ciertos órganos que nos permiten esto y los hombres otros, cuando estos entran en contacto se produce un intercambio que permite que el hombre deposite en la mujer un espermatozoide…

-¿Qué es un espermatozoide…?-Preguntó Sakura con la misma duda que yo…

-Es algo así como una semillita en forma de gusanito que el hombre produce, esta entra en el óvulo que es la "semillita de la mujer" y una vez que ambas están juntas empiezan a crecer hasta formar un bebé…

-¡Wow, eso es genial!-Dijo Sakura muy entusiasmada mientras yo solamente sudaba cada vez más frío…

Resulta que el último de día de clases, antes de irme Yue me regaló un dulce con forma de gusanito sin embargo por molestarme me dijo que pusiera las manos atrás y que él lo tiraría y yo tenía que agarrarlo con la boca… ¡Todo concuerda con la explicación de Tomoyo!

-¿T-tomoyo…y que cosas pasan para que una mujer se de cuenta de que está embarazada…?

-Bueno Mei, para empezar no le baja la menstruación…-¡A mi nunca me ha dado la monstruación…!-Después empieza a tener más hambre de lo normal, algunas veces su carácter cambia radicalmente…-¡Oh por Dios!, yo a veces estoy muy feliz y a veces muy enojada…

¡¿Será posible que tenga un bebé?

Ya puedo imaginarme la cara de mis padres cuando se enteren, papi se pondrá un poco enojado y luego lo aceptará…pero mami… ¡Armará todo un alboroto y empezará a dar brincos de alegría!

En cuanto a los abuelitos estoy segura de que también se alegrarán por mí, Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo también pero…t-tío Syaoran… ¡Me va a echar de su casa!

-Sakura, Tomoyo tengo que decirles algo…

-¿Qué pasa Mei?-Porque tenía que ser siempre tan ingenua…

-¡Estoy embarazada!

-¡Ahhhhh que emoción!-Gritó Sakura mientras me agarraba y daba vueltas conmigo por toda la sala…

-¡Meiling eso es imposible!-Dijo Tomoyo.

-¡Pero mi amigo compartió conmigo su dulce de gusanito!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Además no me ha bajado la monstruación…!

-¡Syaoran se pondrá tan feliz!

-Se pondría feliz si el bebé fuera suyo con cierta muñeca…

-¿Ah?

-¡MEILING, DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!-Gritó Tomoyo…-¡¿Y qué es eso de que tu amigo compartió su gusanito!

-Ay ya Tomoyo estoy segura de que tú lo haces todo el tiempo con Eriol…

-¡MEILING!

-¡Oh por Dios!

-¿Qué pasó Sakura?-Dijimos Tomoyo y yo a la misma vez…

-¿Dijiste que Syaoran se pondría feliz si tuviera un bebé con una muñeca…?-Sakura estaba más pálida que papi cuando mami lo abraza…

-No le hagas caso Sakura…

-¿Meiling tu tío tiene…novia…?

Inmediatamente volvieron a mi las imágenes del día anterior, mi tío a punto de besar a Sakura, jajaja llámenme loca si quieren pero no podía permitirlo…

¡No cuando me mandó a mi cuarto porque dijo que lo tenía harto!

Ese insensible siempre está peleando conmigo y haciéndome sentir mal… ¡Por eso no dejé que se besaran…!

La venganza es dulce como la miel… ¡Con la diferencia de que la miel es fea y la venganza deliciosa…!

-Pequeña Mei, no estás embarazada, no a tu edad, además no quedarás embarazada por compartir un confite con alguien…-¡Uff!, menos mal…-Sin embargo cuéntame pequeña picarona… ¿Quién es ese niño?

¡Oh no! Ahora empezarían con las preguntas incómodas, solo yo podía hacer eso…

Tenía que cambiar el tema… ¿Pero qué...?

¡Ya sé!

-¡Tío Syao y Sakura iban a besarse ayer!

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO MEI!

-¡Oh por Dios!, ¡CUÉNTAME TODO SAKURITA!-Dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos…

Después de unas cuantas veces insistiendo Sakura por fin accedió a contarle todo a Tomoyo, la verdad me sorprendió bastante la parte de:

_¡Syaoran se comportó como todo un Ken y me defendió!_

¡De cuando acá mi tío tan bondadoso!

No cabe duda de que en verdad Sakura lo ha cambiado mucho…

-¡Y se besaron!

-¡Por supuesto que no, yo no iba a permitirlo!

-¡Meiling interrumpiste el primer beso de Sakura!

-¡No podía dejar que Syaoran se divirtiera después de haberme mandado a mi cuarto!

-¡Pero también hiciste entristecer a Sakura!

¡Uh golpe bajo! La verdad no lo había pensado así, ¿En verdad a Sakura le gustaba mi tío?

Ya saben lo que dicen las mujeres adultas en el salón de belleza, lo más importante en un hombre es su personalidad…

¡Y seamos honestas!

Mi tío Syaoran puede ser todo un sexy pero en personalidad tiene un cero, ¿Qué clase de chica se enamoraría de un tipo tan gruñón como mi tío?

Aunque talvez dejaría de ser tan amargado si tuviera novia… ¿Será que esa es la cura para él?

-¿Sakura a ti te gusta mi tío?

-¡YO!, ¡P-pero que cosas dices Meiling!

-Tomoyo tenemos que empezar el plan de conquista…-Le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo y usaba mi sonrisa pícara aprendida de tío Syao…

-¡A mi no me gusta Syaoran!

-Hay Sakurita no tienes que ocultárnoslo a nosotras, al contrario más bien conquistaremos a Syaoran para ti…

-Alguien como Syaoran jamás se fijaría en mí…-Dijo Sakura triste.

-¿Pero de que hablas Sakura?, un mujeriego como mi tío se fijaría en cualquiera…

-¡Meiling tu tío no es un mujeriego!

-¡Ha tenido sexo!

-¡Eso no quiere decir que sea un mujeriego!

-¡Todos lo son!

-¡Eriol no lo es!

-¡Eriol no es hombre!

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-Dijo Tomoyo empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Es un mago así que en cierta forma no es humano…

-Meiling…

-Como sea dicen que el amor es la cura para todos los males, imagínate si logramos que mi tío se enamore de Sakura… ¡Dejaría de ser así!

-¡¿En verdad harían que Syaoran se enamorara de mí?-Sakura tenía que aprender a controlar las emociones, con esa enorme sonrisa su discurso de _"No me gusta Syaoran"_ ha quedado completamente inválido…

-Mmm, creo que Meiling tiene razón…

-Los Li siempre tenemos la razón…

-Como sea…no se habla más… ¡El plan de conquista inicia ya!

-¿Y cómo empezamos Tomoyo?

-No lo se Meiling…

-¡Ya se!, tenemos que convertir a Sakura en lo que a Syaoran más le gusta!

-¿Y qué es eso que a tu tío tanto le gusta?

-¡Los números!

-¿Meiling como rayos podemos hacer que Sakura enamore a Syaoran por medio de números?

-No lo se yo solo decía…-Dije mientras me encogía de hombros…

-¡Esto es un completo frasco!-Dijo Sakura.

-Jajaja se dice fracaso Sakurita, no frasco…

-Como sea todo está mal, a este paso no podré conquistarlo…

-Mmmm talvez no podamos conquitarlo por números pero ya saben lo que dicen… "A los hombres se enamoran por la vista"

-¿Quiénes dicen eso Mei?

-Mi mamá y mi abuelita cuando dicen que sus esposos se enamoraron de ellas por lo guapas que son..

-Debí imaginármelo…

-¿Cómo es tu mamá Mei?

-Mmm algo así como una loca desquiciada…

-¡Meiling no hables así de Nakuru!

-Pero si es la verdad…

-En fin, tenemos que concentrarnos…

-¿Cómo conquistaste tú a Eriol, Tomoyo?

-Pues…no lo se, creo que solo fui yo y ya…

-¡Puedes hacer eso Sakura!

-¡En mi caso no basta ser solo yo!

-Tienes razón…-Dije yo con mi sinceridad característica de una niña.

-¡Gracias!

-Lo lamento…-No hay duda de que hoy estas chicas están súper sensibles…

-¡Lo tengo!-Dijo Tomoyo mientras se traía todo lo que estaba en la mesa abajo, con razón siempre tiene todo tan desordenado…

-¡Dinos Tomoyo!

-¡Te quitaremos la apariencia tierna y te daremos una apariencia sexy!

-¡¿Qué clase de idea es esa Tomoyo?

-¡Meiling dijo que a Syaoran le gustan mucho los números…y que más sexy que una contadora!

-¿Convertiremos a Sakura en contadora?

-Claro que no…, solamente le daremos la apariencia de una chica muy inteligente y sexy…

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

-No te preocupes Sakura para eso están las revistas…-Dijo Tomoyo con esa mirada pícara…después de todo éramos familia…

* * *

><p><em>-¡Tienes que traerla Syaoran!<em>

-Ma ya te dije que no puedo…

_-Ma nada…, nunca nos presentas a tus novias… ¡Te exijo conocerla!_

-En verdad no creo que sea buena idea porque ella…

_-¿Ella que Syaoran?_

-¡Es vegetariana!

_-Tu papá también lo es, eso es una excusa extremadamente patética, el domingo haremos una cena y tú tienes que venir con ella…_

-Pero…

_-Te puedo ir a buscar si eso es lo que quieres…_

-¡NO!

_-Nos vemos el domingo cariñito…-_Dijo mi madre con este tono tan desesperante…

No es que no la quiera pero no soporto el hecho de que aún no comprenda que no quiero que ande ventilando mi vida a los cuatro vientos…

Además estoy seguro de que empezará a estrujar a Sakura y a buscar sonrojos y suspiros de enamorado donde no los hay…

¿O sí?

Sacudí mi cabeza unas cuantas veces…esos pensamientos no me hacían bien…

Sin embargo aún no podía olvidar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar ayer…

¡Sino hubiera sido por la metiche de Meiling y sus caprichos de bebé…!

Aún así… ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces…?

Es decir, probablemente Sakura creería que me había enamorado cuando para mí solamente fue un desliz…

Un desliz que me dejó un ojo morado por meterme donde no me llamaron, estos giros tan extraños que está dando mi vida…me asustan…

Hace una semana no me hubiera importado que una desconocida se perdiera, mucho menos hubiera salido a buscarla y jamás de los jamases me hubiera metido a defenderla y a…besarla…

¿Qué me está pasando?

Tomé una vez más las hojas frente a mi escritorio para darme cuenta de lo inevitable…

Son importar cuantas cuentas hiciera…no podía mantener una _"familia"_ de tres…

Necesitaba empezar a trabajar ya…

Sin embargo si llamaba a mi jefe para pedirle que me dejase trabajar me diría lo mismo que todo el mundo…

"_Basta muchacho, sal con tus amigos, invita a salir a tu novia y deja el trabajo a un lado…"_

No había pasado ni una semana de mis vacaciones y ya estaba deseand…

_¡Plaff!_

Me levanté de prisa y lo único que pude ver fueron tres chicas que entraron corriendo a la habitación que estaba usando ahora Sakura…

¿Y ahora que les pasa a estas locas?

* * *

><p>-Recuerda Sakura, todo número multiplicado por cero es…<p>

-¡Cero!

-¡Silencio Meiling!-Me dijo Tomoyo mientras me golpeaba la cabeza con un cuaderno.

-¡Las matemáticas son muy difíciles…!

-No Sakura es que tú eres bruta…

-No digas nada porque tú ni siquiera sabes contar…-Dijo Tomoyo…

-¡Tengo cuatro años!

-Entonces compórtate como tal…-¡Si eso quería Tomoyo, eso tendría!

Me tiré al suelo y empecé a arrastrarme por todo el piso.

-¿Meiling qué estás haciendo?, levántate que te vas a ensuciar…

-¡Aguuuuuu!, Tengo hamblita Tommy-Chan.-Dije mientras me restregaba los ojos y trataba de imitar la voz de una bebé…

-¡Meiling!

-¡Tommy-chan! ¿Dónde ta tío Sholan?

-¡Meiling habla bien!-Empecé a hacer pucheros y con todo el aire contenido empecé a _"llorar"_ o por lo menos hice una pésima imitación de eso…

-¡Muaaaaaaaa!, ¡Muaaaaaaaaa!

-Pequeña Mei, tranquila…-Dijo Sakura mientras me alzaba y empezaba a mecerme…-¿Acaso se creyó lo de mi pésima actuación?...-¿Quién tiene hambrita…quién tiene hambrita…?-Decía mientras acercaba su cara a mi pancita y me hacía cosquillas…

¡Esto de ser niña no es tan malo!...quizás empiece a considerar el negocio…

-¡Sakura bájala!... ¿No ves que está fingiendo?

-Pero Tomoyo que no…

_Toc, toc, toc _

Automáticamente todas volvimos a ver la puerta mientras esta se abría y yo caía al suelo…

OK repasemos los hechos…

Primero: Suena la puerta.

Segundo: Tío la abre y entra.

Tercero: Sakura se asusta y me deja caer.

Cuarto: ¡NO SOPORTO LA MALDITA CABEZA!

Quinto: Tío y Sakura se vuelven a ver sonrojándose…

Sexto: ¡SIGO EN EL SUELO Y NADIE LO NOTA!

Sétimo: Tomoyo se compadece de mí y me recoge…

Y todo empieza normal otra vez…

-¡Meiling!-Grita mi tío como si en verdad le importara…-¿En que momento te caíste?

-En el que pasaste por esa puerta y te comiste a Sakura con la mirada…-¡Objetivo Alcanzado! Mi tío abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y juro que se puso pálido, pálido…

Hasta que drásticamente cambió de color y su ceño se frunció hasta límites imaginables y…

* * *

><p>-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?<p>

-Te podrías callar, no ves que me duele la cabeza por tremendo golpe que me pegaron…

-¿Cómo pretendes que me calle?-Dijo bajando un poquito la voz…

-Además yo no estaba mintiendo…

-¿Ah no?

-¡NO!

-¡Y yo soy "Santa Meiling"!

-Para tu información no me gusta Sakura…

-¡Demuéstralo entonces!

-¡¿Qué crees que hago?

-¡Todo lo contrario!

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí estoy segura de que si Sakura te pasara en frente usando un babydoll tú te le tirarías encima…-¡Eso es!

¡Al diablo las matemáticas!

Jejejeje en cuestión de días Sakura tendrá a mi tío comiendo de la palma de su mano…

-¡Si claro!... ¿Y qué es esa sonrisa maniática que tienes en el rostro?-Preguntó tío Dolores como siempre…

-¡La sonrisa de la victoria tío!

-¿Victoria de qué?

-¡Buajajajaja!, ¡Buajaja…!- No pude seguir riéndome como científica loca porque una tos incontenible me atacó…

-¡Mei!-Me tiré al suelo, cerré los ojos fuertemente y saqué la lengua…-¡Oh por Dios! Creí que en verdad te estabas ahogando…

-¿Te preocupaste por mí?-Dije con una emoción que ni yo misma entendía…

-¿Eres mi sobrina no?

No pude evitarlo y me tiré encima de mi tío para abrazarlo…

¡Este hombre tan sexy me quiere!

* * *

><p>-¡No creo que sea lo mejor!-Decía Sakura sin poder contener el fuerte color que tenía en sus mejillas…<p>

-¡Hay Sakurita si quieres conquistar a mi tío tendrá que ser así!

-¿Y las matemáticas?

-Tú dijiste que no te gustaban…-Dijo Tomoyo usando ese tono inocente que solo para Sakura parecía ser real…

-¡Las prefiero mil veces a usar este vestidito!... ¡Parezco a la muñeca esa que habían sacado solo para hombres adultos!

-¿Pero quién dice…?-Dije imitando el tonito de las vecinas chismosas…

¿Han notado que soy buena imitando voces…? ¡Talvez en algún futuro pueda ser de esas chicas que hacen las voces de los personajes…!

-Vamos Sakura no seas así…

-Tomoyo tiene razón, además esto no significa que tu y mi tío vayan a hacer cosas malas, solo estamos induciéndolo a la droga…

-¿A la droga?

-¿Qué es droga?

-Hay Sakura es algo que te hace volar, puedes ver mariposas con pies si eso es lo que deseas…

-No le hagas caso a Meiling, las drogas son algo que temporalmente hacen sentir mejor a las personas…sin embargo los efectos se acaban y el sentimiento de soledad es aún mayor…

-¡Por eso las personas se vuelven adictas y quieren seguir drogándose…!

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo Mei?

-Pues…tenemos que hacer que mi tío se sienta en el paraíso cuando te vea… y así se volverá adicto a ti y no querrá dejarte ir…

-¡MEILING TIENE RAZÓN!, quizás deberíamos hacerte un traje de hoja de marihuana…

-¡Tomoyo deja de decir estupideces!

-¡Pero así funcionaría mejor!

-¡No vamos a vestir a Sakura de droga…!

-¡¿Porqué no?

-¡Eso va en contra de la dignidad de Sakura, Tomoyo!

-¡Solo le haremos un vestido con dibujitos de hojas!

-No ves que la idea es entre menos ropa mejor…

-¡MEILING!-Dijo una exaltada Sakura…

-¿Qué? Es la verdad…-Dije encogiéndome de hombros…

-Como sea… ¡El plan "Pollita conquista a pollito" está en marcha!

-¿Pollita conquista a pollito?

-No pregunten pero el día que me quebré el brazo fue por culpa de espiarlos a ustedes…la familia pollito…

-¿Tomoyo en que nos parecemos a unos pollos?

-¡En nada pero si los espías pueden poner nombres, yo también!

* * *

><p>-¡Hola Syaoran-Kun!<p>

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Nanjuri!-Dije mientras la chica me saltaba encima con toda la efusividad del mundo.

Se separó un poco de mí levemente sonrojada…al igual que yo…

Nanjuri era por decirlo así, mi única amistad femenina, en el trabajo no solía tener contacto con nadie excepto por mis hojas, mi calculadora…y Nanjuri.

Claro, tampoco era una súper amistad pero era lo más cercano a ello. Lo cierto es que aquí entre nos…

Nanjuri siempre me ha gustado un poco, incluso algunas veces hemos tenido uno que otro encuentro…ya saben…lo que Meiling diría… ¡Mi tío ha tenido sexo!

Aún así nunca hemos llegado a más allá que eso… ¡Aunque me encantaría!

Nanjuri es una chica alta, esbelta… ¡Muy esbelta!, con ojos celestes y cabello color miel. Claro sin dejar a un lado su personalidad, es una chica práctica, no le da rodeos a las cosas y siempre va al grano, no por eso es menos femenina o dulce…si así quieren verlo…

Es un as de los números y su inteligencia no se refiere solo a ello, también sabe tocar el piano, el violín y pinta…

¡Sí es una chica prodigio!

Ahora por las vacaciones Nanjuri se iría a visitar a su familia a Sapporo y me prometió que en cuanto volviera podríamos salir… ¡Por fin!

-Dime Syaoran-Kun…-Dijo la chica sonrojándose aún más… ¡Se veía preciosa de esa manera…!-… ¿Sigue en pie lo de salir juntos?-Dijo usando ese tono coqueto y seductor que tanto me gustaba…

Estaba a punto de contestarle que sí cuando escuché como alguien subió las escaleras corriendo, tiró la puerta y las voces de dos chicas gritaron…

_Sakura…_

* * *

><p>-¡Es una zorra!-Dije yo…<p>

-¡Una mujer de vida fácil!-Dijo Tomoyo…

-¡Syaoran la ama!-Dijo Sakura sin parar de llorar…

Tomoyo la agarró por los hombros y le acarició la cabeza…

Sakura no paraba de llorar y la verdad…

-¡Ya no aguanto más!-Dije mientras me tiraba encima de Sakura a llorar también…

Si iba a entregarle mi tío a alguien…

¡NO SERÍA A ESA MUJER…!

Al parecer tendríamos que recurrir a los medios de… _ataque…_

Porque juro que yo Meiling…no permitiría que _esa_ chica plástica se quedara con mi tío…

¡A simple vista se le notan que son falsas!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

¡Siento el retraso!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡Ya veremos lo que la perversa cabeza de Meiling es capaz de hacer por cumplir su objetivo!

Por cierto no se preocupen que esta historia está planeada para ser algo divertido y no una trama tensa con drama al estilo novelesco… Así que prometo que no será súper dramática con respecto a Nanjuri jajaja (De echo vamos a hacer que la pobre no se atreva a acercarse nunca más jejeje)

Como siempre no me canso de agradecer todos sus comentarios!

También a las personas que los dejan de manera anónima, ¡Muchas gracias!

Y ahora sí, en verdad siento mucho el atraso pero es que descubrí que van a hacer un concurso en Still For Your Love (La página de los fics de Mikki-Chan) Y se me ocurrió participar, es por eso que he estado corriendo a escribir la historia para el concurso…

¡Pero es muy difícil escribir una historia completa en 5 páginas! Antes yo creía que era mucho pero después uno se da cuenta que no tanto… ¡Siempre y cuando hablemos de Syaoran!

Ah y se me olvidaba, la historia que cuenta Sakura en el capítulo pasado de cómo inventaron a la muñeca "Barbie" es real! XD

Y sin más me voy, ¡Y a las que me mandan sus ideas prometo tomarlas en cuenta más adelante!

Saludos desde Costa Rica! :D


	7. Entre la espada y la pared

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, por más que yo quiera, en fin espero que disfruten el capítulo :D**

_Del capítulo anterior:_

_Si iba a entregarle mi tío a alguien…_

_¡NO SERÍA A ESA MUJER…! _

_Al parecer tendríamos que recurrir a los medios de… ataque…_

_Porque juro que yo Meiling…no permitiría que esa chica plástica se quedara con mi tío…_

_¡A simple vista se le notan que son falsas!_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mi novia es una muñeca!<strong>

**Entre la espada y la pared…**

-¡Esa mujer es una…!

-¡¿Una qué Sakura? , ¡Dilo con todo tu orgullo femenino!-Le gritaba Meiling…

-¡UNA MALDITA!

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!-Gritamos Mei y yo al unísono mientras brincábamos y felicitábamos a Sakura por haber dado el primer paso en la batalla…

_Reconocer la maldad en el enemigo…_

-¿Saben que chicas?-Dijo Sakura con una mirada de malicia que daba miedo…

-¡Qué Sakura!-Dijo Meiling expectante de lo que fuera a decir Sakura, al igual que yo.

-¡Esa mujer no se robará a mi hombre!

-¡ASÍ SE HABLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Dijo Mei mientras se tiraba el suelo y empezaba a golpearlo con sus puñitos…

¡Esa es mi Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Dije yo, levanté las manos al aire e hice la misma expresión que hacían los fanáticos cuando su equipo favorito metía un gol…

-¿Ahora Tomoyo…tienes más ropa comprometedora como esta…?-Dijo Mei con su característica sonrisa de… _Estás en problemas…_

-¿Acaso me ves cara de P****?

-¡Claro que no!

-No tengo más ropa así…

-Chicas no voy a vestirme como una muñeca para adultos…-Mei y yo solo atinamos a mirarla con la mandíbula abajo… ¿Y nuestra Sakura malvada?...-…eso es para zorras y yo soy una verdadera mujer y como ello no necesito mostrar mi cuerpo para obtener lo que quiero… ¡ESO DEJÉMOSELO A LA TONTA ESA!

Seguido de las poderosas palabras de Sakura hicimos una vez más una celebración…

-Somos cuatro contra una… esa mujer está acabada…

-¿Cuatro contra una?-Le preguntó Sakura a Mei con la misma duda que yo…

-Es obvio que tenemos a Eriol de nuestra parte…-Mei me volvió a ver y yo solo le lancé mi mirada de _Cuenta con ello…_

Así como lo oyen, tenemos más de una mirada, está la de lástima que es con los ojitos vidriosos y un pequeño puchero, está la coqueta que es la de: guiñando un ojo y la boca abierta en una enorme sonrisa.

También la pícara que es la más usada por Mei, con esta solo entrecierras un poco los ojos y sacas la sonrisa malvada…

Está la misteriosa que aprendimos del papá de Eriol, levantas un poco la barbilla, entrecierras los ojos y miras fijamente, también funciona con la barbilla hacia abajo pero en ese caso abre un poco los labios…

-¡TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!-Gritaron dos chicas en mis oídos…

-¡¿Porqué me gritan?

-Deja de pensar en estupideces y ayúdanos con el plan…

-¿Haremos un plan?

-Por supuesto que si Sakura, será un plan doble, por un lado conquistaremos y por el otro sacaremos a la mujer esa de esta casa…

-¿Y cuál es el plan…?-Dije con ganas de saber más…

-A él le enseñaremos a _"ver y no tocar"_ y a ella que _"el exceso de dulce es malo para la salud"…_

Sakura y yo solo volvimos a vernos sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que Meiling decía…

Como sea…

¡Sonaba espectacular!

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces Syaoran?-Dijo Nanjuri con esa bonita sonrisa suya, sin embargo por más que lo intentaba mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, ¿Qué le había pasado a Sakura?<p>

Las imágenes de nuestro casi beso pasaron como un flash por mi cabeza… ¿Pero qué era lo que me estaba pasando?

No lo pensé más y acepté la invitación de Nanjuri…

-Me parece bien.

-Excelente, ¿Te parece el domingo?-¿Desde cuando las chicas invitan a los chicos…?

-El domingo…

-No puede ser el domingo porque ese día le presentarás a tu madre tu novia…-Dijo una tercera voz, proveniente de los fuegos más oscuros del infierno, ¡Ah no era Meiling!

-¿Novia…?-Dijo Nanjuri asustada…

-N-no…no le hagas caso…no es lo que parece…-Dije para mi pesar…

¡¿Para mi pesar?

-Y-yo Syaoran, lo siento mucho no sabía que salías con alguien, lo mejor será…-Había algo en la voz de Nanjuri que sonaba…_ falso_…

-En verdad Nanjuri no tengo novia…

-¡¿Ah no?-Bajó gritando una muy enojada Sakura…

-¡Oh por Dios! Tu eres su novia… ¡Juro que en verdad yo no lo sabía!-Dijo una muy "apenada" Nanjuri, ¿Qué le pasaba a estas mujeres…?

-¡Pues ahora lo sabes "BUBIS PLÁSTICAS".-¡Suficiente! ¿De donde sacaba Mei esos insultos?

-¡MEILING!

De pronto todos guardaron silencio, Mei estaba matándome con la mirada, Tomoyo me veía con una sonrisa malvada, Nanjuri estaba súper apenada y Sakura estaba... ¿A punto de reventarse en carcajadas…?

De un pronto a otro Sakura no aguantó más y se echó a reír seguida de Tomoyo y Meiling… ¡Ahora si se descompusieron!

-¡Te las has creído tío Syao! Jajajajaja-¿Qué?

-Mucho gusto yo soy la prima de Syaoran Tomoyo, ella es Meiling su preciosa sobrinita y ella es Sakura_, amiga de la familia…_-A Nanjuri le volvieron los colores al rostro y soltó una pequeña sonrisa, aún estaba bastante extraña.

-Yo soy Nanjuri y soy compañera de trabajo de Syaoran.

-Bueno pero lo de presentarle a tu novia el domingo no era mentiras, ya sabes tío Syao, abuelita Ieran quiere conocer a Sakura…

-¿Pero entonces si eres su novia…?

-No, pero la familia de Syaoran cree que así es…-Dijo sakura con una gigantesca sonrisa…

-Sin embargo ya que mi tío y tu se llevan tan bien… ¿Porqué no finges que es ella quien vive contigo tío Syao…?

Nose porqué pero algo en esa sonrisa de Sakura y en las miradas de Mei y Tomoyo no cuadraba bien.

-Sí, Syao…

-Para que Sakura conozca a la familia, yo la llevaré como si fuera la prima de Eriol y tú llevarás a Nanjuri como si fuera tu novia… Claro, si a ella no le importa…

-Por mi está bien, ¿Qué te parece Nanjuri…?

-¡Está bien Syao!

-¡Oh en ese caso debes dejarnos que nos encarguemos de ti!-Dijo Tomoyo con ese tono tan inocente…

-¿De mí?

-Por supuesto Nanjuri, la novia del hijito querido de Ieran debe verse espectacular… Además debes parecerte a la descripción que habíamos dado…

-¿Cuándo dieron una descripción Mei?...-Dije yo hablando hasta ahora, ya que la extraña preocupación de las chicas por Nanjuri no me daba buena espina…

-Ayer mami llamó por teléfono y me preguntó que como era tu novia y yo le conté…

-¿Le dijiste que se llamaba Sakura y que…?-Miré a Mei dándole a entender _"Que es una muñeca…"_ la verdad no estaba seguro de que Nanjuri lo creyera…

-Por supuesto que no tío…tampoco le conté que se llamaba así, tan solo le dije que tenía ojos verdes y el cabello completamente rubio y corto…

-¡¿Rubio y corto?-¿Qué le pasaba a Meiling?

-Sí, ya que es una mentira lo mejor sería darle una apariencia falsa, así si se la encuentran en la calle no sospecharán… ¿Verdad?-Dijo Mei con esa sonrisa de niña tierna.

-Veo que eres una niña sumamente inteligente Meiling… ¿Puedo llamarte así verdad…?-Me preguntó la ingenua esa mientras se agachaba para estar a mi altura… y yo creía que Sakurita era la única que se creía esas cosas…

Sin embargo necesitaba a Nanjuri de mi lado…

Aún así no podía darle tanta confianza…

-No lo creo…

-¿Disculpa?

-Que no puedes llamarme así…

-¿Mei porque no dejas que Nanjuri te llame por tu nombre…? No ves que ella quiera ser tu amiga…-Me dijo tío Syao con una mirada amenazante.

-Porque mami me dijo que no confiara en desconocidos y eso es ella para mi…-La mirada desencajada de Nanjuri era perfecta para mi malévola cabecita.-…lo siento Nanjuri pero no te conozco lo suficiente para saber si eres una "gata con uñas afiladas…"

-Jajajaja no te preocupes Syao, tu sobrina tiene toda la razón, pero no te preocupes no soy una gata con uñas afiladas…-Me dijo tratando de quitarle importancia a mi comentario…

-Ya que no eres una gata…-Posé mi mano sobre su cabeza y le di unas palmaditas…-Buena perrita, buena perrita…-Le dije hablándole como si lo hiciera con un perro… o mejor dicho una _perra_…

Nanjuri solo trató de sacar una sonrisa, aunque ambas sabíamos que se estaba carcomiendo de la ira por dentro… Al parecer descubrí un punto bajo en ella… Irritable con facilidad…

* * *

><p>-Y-yo… les juro que no me parece… ¡Auch!<p>

-¡Upps, perdón!-Dijo Tomoyo…

¿En verdad estábamos haciendo lo correcto…?

-¿Están seguras de que notarían si llego diferente…?

-¡Claro que si!, mi mamá sería la primera en notarlo… ¡Te correría a patadas por impostora!...

-Además tienes que parecerte a la chica de la foto...-Dije yo sosteniendo en mis manos la foto de una chica con el cabello corto, de un rubio más falso que el de mi amiga Barbie… además de estar peinado en puntas y lucir exageradamente horroroso…

Sin embargo me siento mal porque a "Roba Ken" no le importa verse espantosa con tal de ser la novia de Syaoran… ¿Y si Ken no me pertenece a mi y es de ella?

Además, mi precensia no ha ayudado en nada a Syaoran, se suponía que podría conservar mi papel de humana si le enseñaba a Syaoran el truco para ser siempre feliz… Sin embargo cuando me ve solo le causo más problemas… ¿Hasta que punto no le estoy haciendo más daño…?

Aún así tengo miedo de volver a la caja…

Miré a Tomoyo quien sostenía las tijeras en alto…

-Dile adiós a tu cabello Nanjuri…

-¡NO!-Se levantó la "Roba Ken"

-¿Sucede algo Nanjuri?-Preguntó Mei con su voz súper dulce…

-¿No sería mejor una peluca…?

-¡Claro!-Dijo Tomoyo dejándonos sorprendidas a Mei y a mí… ¿Y el plan?...-Si quieres ser descubierta Nanjuri…

Por un momento estuve a punto de dejar salir mi Freddy Krueger interior y matar a Tomoyo con las tijeras…

Hasta que aclaró bien…

Saben, Nanjuri es la clase de chicas a las que no odias por algo malo que hacen… ¡Si no por ser estúpidamente perfecta!

La chica viene y se comporta avergonzada cuando cree que Syaoran tiene novia… O es una agazapada o la chica en verdad tiene modales…

Luego estamos a punto de convertirla en un monstruo y lo único que hace es decir… No y cuando Tomoyo la convence de que todo es por Syaoran se vuelve a sentar…

Aún así no puedo aceptarla para mi tío y no porque prefiera a Sakura… No, yo nunca muestro favoritismos… solo porque hay algo en ella que no me deja confiar…

Bueno… ¡Lo admito si prefiero a Sakurita!

En estos cuatro años he aprendido que las personas no siempre son lo que parecen y estoy segura que detrás de esta máscara de "soy guapa, inteligente y tengo modales" hay una "soy una zorra, interesada y no se que dos más dos es tres…"

¡La odio!

Pero después de este cambio de look se va a arrepentir…

* * *

><p>Vamos Nanjuri todo es por el puesto…<p>

Cuando recibas ese hermoso ascenso en la compañía…todo habrá valido la pena…

Además… ¿Qué chica no querría salir con un bombón como Syaoran…?

Syaoran y yo trabajamos para una compañía de computadoras y mi jefe me dijo que el trabajo de Syaoran era impecable y que estaba pensando en convertirlo en su mano derecha…

¿Y qué significa eso?

¡Montañas de dinero…!

Es por eso que mi jefe lo mandó a vacaciones obligatorias, quiere darle un descanso antes de subirlo de puesto…

Y yo como chica inteligente que soy, apunto hacia el premio mayor… Un chico guapo, inteligente y próximamente con mucho dinero…

Sí, lo que toda chica quiere…

Algunas veces me resulta un poco gruñón pero en el fondo se que es dulce y una chica tan…

-¡Auch!-Esta chica no paraba de jalarme el cabello… y la loca pretendía que me dejara depilar las piernas por ella…

-Lo sentimos Nanjuri pero la belleza duele…-Dijo la tal Sakura, la verdad no tengo ni idea de que relación tiene con ellos pero esto de que viva con mi futuro _esposo_ no me agrada en lo absoluto…

Lo primero que haré cuando viva con Syaoran es asegurarme de que su "preciosa" sobrinita no quiera visitarlo nunca más…

¡Solamente mírenla!

Usando un vestido rosado con verde, zapatillas de color rosado con medias de lacitos… como una pequeña muñeca… claro y dos enormes moños en la cabeza…

¡Debería de ser un ángel!

Pero no la chica es la mismísima hija del demonio…

Y estoy segura de que todo esta "transformación" es su idea…

Solo miren como sonríe… ¡Sería la perfecta hija de Chuki! Y hablando de juguetes endemoniados…

La condenada Sakura es igualita a la muñeca que recibe ese mismo nombre…

¡No estoy loca!

Solamente digo que tienen un parecido terroríficamente… _feo_…

Volví a ver a la cama de la "Intrusa cara de Barbie" esa y vi que de echo habían muchísimas muñecas regadas en ella…

No me estoy volviendo paranoica ni nada pero… ¿No es raro?

Digo si ven bien la prima de Syaoran es súper rarita…, la sobrina ni que se diga y la mujercita esta también…

-¿Te gustan las muñecas Nanjuri?-Preguntó la prima friki.

-Claro que no, son juegos de niños, además lo único que hacen es hacerle creer a las niñas en cosas que sencillamente no existen…

-¿Sabes? Tío Syao pensaba igual… hasta hace unos días…

-¿Hace unos días?

-Sí, hace unos días mi novio Eriol le regaló a Syaoran una muñeca súper especial y aunque solo han pasado unos días te puedo asegurar que los cambios han sido increíbles…

-¿Qué clase de hombre le regala una muñeca a otro hombre…?

-¡Uno que en verdad sabe lo que importa!-Dijo la "Intrusa cara de Barbie"…

-Regalar muñecas es de tontos…-Dije mostrando mi superiori…

-¡Has llamado tonto a mi novio!-Me dijo la tal Tomoyo mientras me apuntaba con las tijeras… ¡La loca iba a matarme!

Estaba a punto de llamar a Syaoran cuando sentí un fortísimo golpe en la cabeza y luego solo oscuridad…

-¡¿Meiling que has hecho?-Preguntó una horrorizada Sakura…

-¡Cállate Tomoyo y ve a buscar una bolsa negra…! , ¡Y tu Sakura busca la pala!

-¿Qué haremos?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-Les pregunté como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…

-¡NO!-Gritaron ambas a la misma vez…

-La meteremos en la bolsa negra y con la pala haremos un hueco para enterrarla en el jardín…

-¡No tenemos jardín!-Gritó Tomoyo desesperada...

-¡Eriol sí!

-Y-yo… ¿Qué me…?

-¡SE ESTÁ DESPERTANDO!-Gritó Tomoyo como una loca esquizofrénica…

_¡Plaff!_

¡Esta vez no había sido yo! Sakura había tomado la misma lata con spray para el cabello que había usado yo y se la había pegado a Nanjuri en la cabeza…

-¿Qué hice…?

-Lo correcto Sakurita…-La alentó Tomoyo-…ahora Mei ayúdame a sentarla en la silla otra vez…

-¿No íbamos a enterrarla en el jardín?

-Claro que no Sakurita, podemos hacerla más fea si está inconsciente…

-Tomoyo tiene razón, rápido ayúdanos a sentarla…

Entre las tres tomamos a Nanjuri y la volvimos a sentar…

Por si acaso dejamos la lata cerca en caso de que hubiera que pegarle una vez más…

-Ahora si chicas… la diversión empieza… -Dijo Tomoyo mientras con su brazo bueno echaba unas cremas raras en una taza…

-¿Y eso Tomoyo?-OK, tenía que preguntar…

-Es el tinte para el cabello Mei…

-¿No te parece que ese color está muy bonito…?-Perfecto la maldad estaba empezando a tomar forma en Sakurita…

-Tienes razón… le echaré más de este color…

¡Pronto lograría mi escuadrón de la maldad! Buajajaja…

-¡Meiling!

-¿Qué?

-Te estoy diciendo que pongas la cera a calentar…

-¿Para que la cera Tomoyo?

-Para depilarle las cejas… ¿No les parece que las tiene muy gruesas…?-Volví a ver las perfectas cejas de Nanjuri… ¡Me las iba a pagar…!

Aún nose porque… pero se que aquí hay gato encerrado…

-Claro que si Tomoyo…

-¡Ay!

-¿Qué sucede Sakurita…?

-Me duele aquí Tomoyo…

-¡Oh por Dios!

-¡¿Me voy a morir?

-Toma… ve al baño y si ves algo extraño usa eso…

Me quedó viendo a Tomoyo con cara de… ¡Acaba de descubrir que tienes un tercer ojo!

-No te preocupes Sakurita, cualquier cosa que veas es normal…

-¿Dónde debo usar esto?-Dijo Sakura señalando el pañalito… ¡El pañalito de la monstruación!

-Solamente ve al baño y…

-Hay Sakurita, debes de usarlo como un pañal para bebés…-¿Porqué esta chica se complica tanto?

-Claro…

Sakura salió de la habitación corriendo y yo solo me quedé viendo a Tomoyo quien ya empezaba a ponerle el tinte a Nanjuri; quién por cierto seguía inconsciente y con una baba afuera ¡Iugh!

* * *

><p>¡Entré al baño y casi me muero!<p>

En cuanto me bajé mis calzones de corazoncitos vi algo terrible… ¡Ahora me derretía de otro color…!

Recordé lo que dijo Tomoyo y coloqué el pañalito como si fuera el de un bebé…

Hice todo lo necesario para mantener una buena higiene personal y salí de ahí…

En verdad me moría por saber que era exactamente lo que me estaba pasando, no recuerdo que en nuestra tarde de chicas Tomoyo hubiera hablado de algo de esto… al menos de que esta fuera la famosa monstruación… ¿Acaso ya soy una señorita…?

Iba tan distraída que no noté cuando choqué con alguien…era Syaoran.

-¿Sakura estás bien…? luces un poco pálida…

-¡Syaoran creo que me voy a morir!

-¡¿Porqué?-Era mi idea o Ken estaba ¡Preocupado!

-Es que, creo que se me regó el aceite…

-¿Qué?

-¡Así como lo oyes…!

-Vamos a mi habitación y me dices que tienes…-Syao me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me empujó hasta su habitación…

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien Sakura? ¿Vas a decirme porqué subiste las escaleras corriendo en la mañana?<p>

-¿Qué?

-Supongo que es por lo mismo ¿No?

-Claro que no, en la mañana no me estaba desangrando…

-¡¿Desangrando?

-Así es…

-¡Recoge tus cosas, iremos al hospital!-No había dicho nada y Syaoran ya me estaba arrastrando del brazo…

-¡Pero Tomoyo me dijo que no moriría!

-¡No le hagas caso a esa loca…!

-¡Pero es la monstruación!

-¡¿La que…?

-La monstruación…-Al menos ya no me estaba tratando de arrancar mi brazo…-Tomoyo dijo que es algo que le viene a las…

-¡Ya no digas más!-Syaoran estaba tan rojo como un tomate… Juraría que iba a explotar de la vergüenza…-¡Iremos a la farmacia!

-¿A la qué…?

-_Mierda… nunca creí que tendría que llevar a una chica a comprar estas cosas… ¡Maldición!... _

Syaoran parecía hablar con si mismo así que para ni interrumpir me fui a ver a las chicas otra vez…

* * *

><p>-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa…?<p>

-"Esta cosa" querida Sakura, es nada más y nada menos que Nanjuri…

-¡Es espantosa…!

-¡Lo sé! Gracias a que ya era fea no tuvimos que hacer tantas cosas para que se viera peor…

-¡Me refiero a que quedó espantosa…!

-¡Entra ya Sakura y cuéntame que se siente tener la monstruación…!

Ninguna se dio cuenta de en que momento se abrió la puerta… lo único que supimos fue que pronto… moriríamos…

-¿N-Nanjuri…?... ¿Qué le hicieron…?-Tío Syao estaba a punto de desmayarse pero es algo cien por ciento comprensible tomando en cuenta lo fea que se ve su "otra casi novia".

-Nada que ella no quisiera…

-¿Está dormida…?

-No, yo creo que esta muerta…-Dijo Sakura como si habláramos del te y las galletas…

-¡MATARON A NANJURI!

-Claro que no tío Syao… solamente la anestesiamos antes de empezar con la cirugía…

-¡Se ve fatal!

-Me echaría los créditos pero eso es fealdad innata primito…

-¡Las tres están en graves problemas…!

-¡No grites tío!

-¡¿CÓMO NO QUIERES QUE GRITE? ¡MIRA LO QUE HA HECHO! ¡¿HAY ALGUNA EXPLICACIÓN LÓGICA PARA ESTO?

-¡SÍ QUE TU ERES UN IDIOTA!

-¿Qué?-Dijimos, Tomoyo, tío y yo a la misma vez…

Sakura tenía tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas rojas…

-¡IBAS A BESARME Y LUEGO VIENES Y TRAES A ESTA CHICA A LA CASA! ¡ERES EL PEOR KEN DEL MUNDO!

Nadie sabía que decir… Sakura se fue llorando, quién sabe ni a donde…

* * *

><p>Mes sentía como la peor persona del mundo… Sakura tenía razón… un día iba a besarla a ella y al día siguiente le pedía a Nanjuri que se hiciera pasar por mi novia…<p>

¿Sentía como si llevara unos veinte godzillas encima…? ¿Qué era esto que sentía…?

Miré a Nanjuri una vez más, no pude evitar sonreír… se veía espantosa, le habían cortado el cabello en unos picos horribles y se lo habían decolorado espantosamente, también le habían depilado la cejas en pedazos…

Debería de estar enojado pero había una razón de porque no podía hacerlo…

Esto de por si era muy extraño… ¿Porqué Nanjuri se dejaría hacer todas estas cosas si no tuviera una razón para ello?

Ella ya sabía que le harían algo así, aún así aceptó… ¿Tanto me quería o había algo más…?

La imagen de Sakura volvió a mi cabeza… ¡Tenía tantas ganas de ir por ella….!

Pero no podía dejar a Nanjuri aquí sola… quién sabe que otras cosas le harían…

Me sentía entre la espada y la pared…

¿Dejaba a Nanjuri, la chica con la que siempre había querido estar…? O… ¿Iba por Sakura, mi muñeca hecha realidad, la chica que había llegado a esta casa a convertirla en un completo caos en tan solo unos días…?

Si me quedaba con Nanjuri tendría una perfecta relación, la chica y la vida perfectamente organizada que yo siempre había querido… pero corría con el riesgo de seguir viviendo una vida tan fría como un iglú…

Inmediatamente recordé a mi pequeña Meiling y el día en el que la traía en el taxi camino a casa…

_-Tío Syao… ¿Estás triste?_

_-No…_

_-Me hubiera gustado que sí…_

_-¿Quieres verme triste?_

_-Quiero verte con sentimientos…_

_-¿Crees que no siento?_

_-Creo que eres como un helado…_

_-¿Un helado?_

_-Sí, frío y sin sentimientos…_

Hice a Nanjuri a un lado y la acomodé bien en el sofá para que no se cayera ¿Sí nunca me había hecho caso porque lo haría ahora…?

La miré una última vez… talvez Mei tenía razón y ella no era tan dulce y perfecta como yo pensaba…

-¡Meiling, Tomoyo iré a buscar a Sakura…!-Les grité esperando a que me escucharan desde aquí…

-¡Siiiiii!-No había duda de que estaba haciendo lo correcto…

Salí corriendo de la casa y vi que ya estaba anocheciendo…

No podía dejar a Sakura sola en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Me cacheteé mentalmente…

Era obvio…

Escogí a Sakura porque de una u otra forma… _ella me hacía feliz…_

* * *

><p>Notas de Autora:<p>

Hola!

Espero que todos la estén pasando bien!

También espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ahora… ¿Dónde estará Sakura…? , ¿Qué pasará cuando Nanjuri se despierte?, ¿Qué pasará en el almuerzo de Ieran?...

Jajaja nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y como siempre muchísimas gracias a las personas que me mandan sus comentarios, lo aprecio muchísimo y en verdad les deseo lo mejor s2

Por cieto cuando Mei habla de su Freddy Krueger interior, por si alguien no sabe quien es, es el personaje de una película de terror, bueno a mi me da muchísimo miedo pero es porque soy muy asustadiza ¬¬

Saludos y nos leemos en la próxima!


	8. Me gustan las chicas plásticas

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, por más que yo quiera, en fin espero que disfruten el capítulo :D}**

* * *

><p><em>Del capítulo anterior:<em>

_Hice a Nanjuri a un lado y la acomodé bien en el sofá para que no se cayera ¿Sí nunca me había hecho caso porque lo haría ahora…?_

_La miré una última vez… talvez Mei tenía razón y ella no era tan dulce y perfecta como yo pensaba…_

_-¡Meiling, Tomoyo iré a buscar a Sakura…!-Les grité esperando a que me escucharan desde aquí…_

_-¡Siiiiii!-No había duda de que estaba haciendo lo correcto…_

_Salí corriendo de la casa y vi que ya estaba anocheciendo…_

_No podía dejar a Sakura sola en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Me cacheteé mentalmente… _

_Era obvio…_

_Escogí a Sakura porque de una u otra forma… ella me hacía feliz…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mi novia es una muñeca!<strong>

**Me gustan las chicas plásticas… **

¡¿Qué voy a hacer?

Miré una vez más mi zapato roto y mi rodilla con un líquido rojo… Entre mi desesperación por irme de ahí lo más pronto posible me tropecé con una alcantarilla y me caí…

¡Pero eso no fue todo!

Los zapatos altos de color rojo que Syaoran me había comprado estaban completamente rotos, el pobre tacón se había partido como en veinte y mi vestido estaba tan roto y sucio como el de una cavernícola…

Para empeorar el asunto estaba totalmente oscuro y mi rodilla no dejaba de sangrar…

¡Moriría aquí tirada en la calle y nadie lo notaría!

De pronto sentí como una figura masculina se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba, no podía verle bien ya que estaba demasiado oscuro y él demasiado lejos…

Lo poco que podía ver era un cabello desordenado y una silueta de una figura muuuuuuy atrayente…

El hombre cada vez se acercaba más, ahora también podía ver sus brillantes ojos dorados con una mirada como de… ¡Como las que hacen las personas cuando ven un perro que se los va a comer! ¿Cómo se dice?...

¡Preocupación!

El tipo aún venía un poco lejos, pero ahora podía distinguirlo mejor y se parecía a alguien que yo he visto antes…

Pero…

¿Quién podrá ser?

-¿Disculpe señorita necesita ayuda?-Levanté mi rostro y me di cuenta de que el chico ya estaba al lado mío… ¿En que momento llegó?

Tenía los ojos dorados muy similares a los de Syaoran… quizás por eso su mirada me recordaba a alguien, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y una sonrisa preciosa capaz de derretir a la roca más fría…

-Y-yo… -Estaba demasiado avergonzada, ¿Porqué aparecía un chico lindo cuando estaba en esta edición tan horrorosa…?

-Déjame ayudarte…-El chico estiró su mano hacia a mí y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

No me había parado completamente, cuando sentí como perdía el equilibrio causando que el chico me sostuviera por la cintura.

¡Que zapato más oportuno!

Sin embargo no pude evitar que mis mejillas tomaran un ligero color rosa…

-¿Estás bien?-Me dijo susurrando las palabras a mi oído…

-S-si…

-¿Quieres que te cargue…?

-¿Disculpa?

-Estás herida, tu zapato está roto y mi casa queda muy cerca de aquí, además parece como si fuera a llover… No tienes que preocuparte… no voy a hacerte daño es solo que no puedo evitar recordar… a mi hermanita cuando te veo, por esa razón quiero ayudarte…

-¿No te molestaría mucho…?

-Claro que no…-El chico misterioso se agachó un poco para que yo pudiera subir a su espalda.

Una vez arriba empezó a caminar…

-Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?-Había algo en él que me hacía sentirme bien y tranquila…

Aún así estoy segura de que si Syaoran me viera se enfadaría mucho… o quizás solamente me pondría a llevar mi ropa en bolsas y me cobraría por los días que estuve en su casa…

-Me llamo Kenjiro un placer…-Dijo mientras soltaba una risa ligera que pude sentir debido al movimiento de su espalda…- ¿Y usted señorita?

-Sakura…

-Tienes un nombre precioso… ¿Te lo han dicho?

-La verdad no…

-¡¿Me lo dices enserio?-Dijo el chico un tanto exaltado…

-Así es…-Dije aferrándome más al cuello del chico por temor a caerme.

-Espero que por lo menos te hayan dicho lo bonita que eres…

Ante esas palabras no pude evitar sonrojarme y a la vez ponerme un poco triste…

Me lo habían dicho pero no quien yo esperaba que lo hiciera…

-No te pongas triste…

-¿Disculpa…?

-Te quedaste callada, ¿Acaso terminaste con tu novio?

-Yo nunca he tenido un novio…

-¿Qué?-Dijo Kenjiro mientras doblaba en una esquina y se acercaba al umbral de una casa.

-Ni tampoco he dado un beso…

-¿Pero porqué si eres una chica preciosa…?

El chico misterioso me ayudó a bajar de su espalda y una vez en el suelo me quité los zapatos para entrar a su casa… o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ellos…

No pude evitar sentir un poco dolor de ¿Estómago?

-Porque una vez cuando Syaoran me iba a besar la pequeña Mei nos interrumpió y ya después llegó Nanjuri y a Syaoran le gusta ella y yo lo comprendo…

-¿Syaoran es el chico que te gusta?-Dijo Kenjiro mientras me hacía señas para que nos sentáramos en la sala a platicar…

-Si…-No pude evitar sentirme abochornada pero hasta ahora no lo había aceptado tan abiertamente frente a nadie.

-¿Vives con él?

-Sí, digamos que por decirlo de alguna manera ellos me adoptaron…

-Ah.

-¡Ya llegué!-Gritó una chica como de trece años mientras entraba portando un uniforme muy bonito.

-Sakura ella es mi hermana Cristie, Cristie ella es Sakura una amiga que encontré tirada en una acera.-La niña de cabellos igual de oscuros que su hermano hizo una pequeña reverencia ante mi como saludo, a la vez que le mandaba una mirada… un tanto… _extraña _a su hermano.

Yo solo agaché un poco la cabeza.

-¿Deseas un poco de chocolate…?-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa sumamente amable y hermosa.

-La verdad…. No se que es eso…

-Jajaja no te preocupes… de seguro te encantará…-Dijo mientras mandaba otra de esas miradas a su hermano y se retiraba a preparar lo prometido.

-Me alegro de haberte encontrado Sakura…

-¿Qué?

-Jajaja así como lo oyes, debí decírtelo antes pero tú y yo ya nos conocemos…

-Disculpe pero eso es imposible…

-No te preocupes, no debes darle importancia a esas cosas por ahora… y no me trates de usted, llámame Kenji…-¿Kenji…? ¿Ken…ji?-Y ya que no me recuerdas… es un placer conocernos otra vez…-Me dijo Kenjiro con una sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano hacia mí…

Yo solo atiné a estrechar la mía con la suya, aún así tenía muchísimas dudas en mi cabeza…

-¿Si ya nos conocemos porqué…?

-¿Te pregunté todas esas cosas sobre tu novio…?-¡¿Qué come que adivina?-…quería saber si seguías siendo la misma…

-Ah…

* * *

><p>-<em>¿A que te refieres?<em>

-Jajaja no te preocupes Tomoyito, ahora dile a Mei lo que te he dicho… tengo que llamar a Syaoran…

_-Pero Eriol…_

-Todo está bien-Dije mientras veía todas las cajas de muñecas tiradas a mis pies…-…queremos darle una lección a Syaoran y esto es parte de eso… jajaja….

_-Pero él ha ido a buscarla…_

-Lo se, pero no es suficiente que solo aprecies las cosas cuando las estás perdiendo Tomoyo…-Dije usando un tono más serio…

_-Son humanos Eriol…_

-No voy a hacerle daño a nadie Tomoyo… _él_ ya lo ha encontrado…

_-¡Odio cuando hablas en clave Eriol!_

-Jajaja no te pongas así, es solo que mi padre no puede enterarse, tengo que ganarme esa estrella y _debo_ ayudarlo…

_-Lo se…_

-Si lo entiendes entonces repítele esta conversación a Meiling y… que se diviertan…

_-¡Por supuesto que lo haremos!_

Tomoyo colgó la llamada y yo lo hice después de ella, a veces me costaba creer que ella me quisiera solo a mí…

Por ella también tenía que hacer esto…

Tomé el libro de mi padre y lo abrí en la primera hoja y ahí estaba Sakura y mi _viejo _amigo…

Hice un hechizo e inmediatamente las imágenes del libro salieron y se presentaron ante mí como si fuese una película…

Tomé el teléfono una vez más y marqué un nuevo número de teléfono…

-¡Hola amigo!

* * *

><p>-¡¿Cómo rayos conseguiste mi número Hiraguizawa?<p>

_-No te pongas así Sharon…_

-¿Cómo me llamaste…?

_-Créeme a mi también me apenó bastante cuando me enteré…_

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?

_-Tranquilo minino o no te diré nada…_

-No tengo tiempo para ti Hiraguizawa…-Estaba a punto de cortar la llamada cuando Eriol me detuvo…

_-Y tiene que ver con cierta muñeca que andas buscando…_

-¿Cómo lo sab…?

_-Por cierto cuidado con la caca de perro que hay enfrente…_

Inmediatamente volví a ver hacia el suelo pero no conté con perder el equilibrio y que mi pie se enredara con una reja de alcantarilla y…

¡Auch!

Me dolía demasiado todo, puse una mano para apoyarme y poder levantarme y…

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTA MIERDA?

_-¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con la caca de perro!_

Miré con furia el celular que se encontraba tirado en el suelo a unos metros de mí…

¡ESE MALDITO CUATRO OJOS!

_-Hey no me maldigas de esa forma… no es mi culpa que seas tan idiota…_

-¿ACASO ERES LECTOR DE MENTES…?

_-No pero tu mirada es muy predecible…_

Cualquier persona que me viera en el suelo con la nariz roja, la mano en una caca de perro y hablándole a un celular que está como a los quinientos metros de mí…

_Algún día de estos terminaré en un manicomnio…_

¿Y un momento…?

-¿Cómo sabes que cara estoy haciendo…?

_-Puedo verte…_

-Si claro…-Le contesté como idiota al celular…-Demuéstralo…

_-OK haz algo y yo te lo diré…_

-Muy bien…

Me llevé el dedo a la nariz y estaba a punto de sacarme un moco cuando…

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO SYAORAN?-Giré mi vista hacia arriba y ahí estaba ella…

Sakura, mi Sakura… con el ceño totalmente fruncido y una cara de asco…

¡Rayos me había visto a punto de sacarme un moco…!

_-Buajajaja te dejo Sharon, por cierto… no sabía que te gustaba comer mocos… _

-¡Eriol!

_Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

Fue lo único que se escuchó al otro lado de la línea…

-¿Él es tu amigo Syaoran…?-Hasta ese momento me percaté de las otras dos personas que me veían fijamente…

Una chica como de trece años de cabello castaño corto que me veía con cara de ¿decepción?

Y otro de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de un color miel muy pronunciado, tenía el cuerpo muy bien formado ¡Y EL MUY DESGRACIADO ESTABA ABRAZANDO A SAKURA!

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES SAKURA?-Dije levantándome inmediatamente con los puños apretados…

-¡Creo que no soy yo la que está llena de popó en la mano y con la nariz roja…!-Me gritó con la voz cargada de sarcasmo… ¿Y mi Sakura dulce…?

Sí porque así como lo oyen… ¡Es mi juguete y nadie me lo quita!

¡Y MENOS ESE IMBÉCIL SONRISA PLÁSTICA QUE ME VE COMO SI YO FUERA UN EXTRATERRESTRE!

Claro mi presentación no ayuda mucho pero…

-Tienes suerte de haberte caído frente a nuestra casa, puedes tomar un baño y usar la ropa de mi hermano si así lo deseas… ¿Verdad Kenji?-Miré al susodicho quien no dejaba de verme y no pude evitar hablar…

-¡¿Qué te gusto?

-¿Disculpa?-Dijo el hombre haciéndose el idiota…

-¡Tómame una foto y ya!-Solamente pude escuchar las risas de trasfondo aún así levanté mi cabeza y con todo o por lo menos lo poco de orgullo y dignidad que me quedaba seguí a la niña…

* * *

><p>-Aquí es pasa…-Dijo la chica quien no paraba de verme… como si yo fuera irreal… al menos ya no me veía decepcionada…<p>

Talvez iba a tener que tomarme varias fotos y entregárselas a todos por aquí…

Entré al pequeño baño y me dispuse a limpiarme…

* * *

><p>-¡Ya quiero conocerlo Tomoyo!<p>

-Pero shshshshhhhhhh no digas nada… es un secreto…

-¡Está bien!-Me dijo la pequeña Mei guiñándome un ojo y levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación…

-Ahora vamos por Nanjuri y hagamos el hechizo…

-Esa es la parte del plan que no me gusta…

-Lo se pero Eriol dijo que era necesario…

Bajamos a la sala y ahí seguía la mujer en estado de coma…

¿Qué tenía esta mujer que podía verse más fea con cada minuto…?

_Arréglala y devuélvele su cabello, cuando despierte no le digas nada…_

La voz de Eriol vino a mi cabeza y no pude evitar rechinar mis dientes…

-¿Tomoyo estás segura de que debemos hacerlo…? Empiezo a pensar que tu novio no está de nuestro lado…

-Por supuesto que sí. Es solo que a veces le agarran mates de hechicero loco… pero estoy segura de que ya tiene todo un plan trazado…

-¿Crees que podamos conocer al chico?-Dijo Mei con la típica sonrisa pícara…

-Mmmm Eriol dijo que primero tenía que conocerle Syaoran…

-¡Espero que ese idiota lo conozca pronto!

-¡Mei, no hables así de tu tío!

-¡Que sea mi tío no le quita lo idiota!

-¿No lo entiendes…? La gente creerá que lo idiota es de familia… por eso no debes decirlo frente a personas que sepan que es tu tío…

-Tienes razón… "mantener las apariencias por el bien familiar"-Dijo Mei mientras hacía las comillas con sus pequeños deditos…

-Eso sonó como algo que diría tía Ieran…

-Claro que no, abuelita hubiera dicho… _"la familia siempre debe apoyarse entre sí, por esa razón haremos un almuerzo todos juntos"…_

-Tienes razón…

-¡Ay… ay…!

-¡Rápido Tomoyo, si despierta no funcionará!

Traté de pensar rápidamente en un conjuro para despertarla pero nada se venía a mi cabeza…

-Porqué no usas algo como… ¡Nariz de ratón, semillas de melón… que se devuelva a como era antes…!

-No Mei, tiene que rimar sino no funciona…

-Ya veo… ¿Y que tal… Nanjuri de papaya que se le arregle la…?

-Jajaja veo que tienes poca creatividad para las rimas Meiling… ¡Así nunca podrás ser una buena brujita!

-¡Tomoyo!

-Déjame intentarlo a mí… ¡Alas de cucaracha que se arregle esta carcacha!

Inmediatamente las cejas de Nanjuri empezaron a repoblarse y a tomar su forma original, su cabello empezó a crecer y a tomar color hasta convertirse en un tono miel.

-¡La maldita se ve bien otra vez!

-¡Ese vocabulario jovencita! -Me gritó Meiling regañándome como si yo fuese una niña chiquita…

-Lo siento pero me enoja tanto… ¡Tenemos que echarla lo antes posible!

-¡¿Echar a quien?

Vi rápidamente hacia la chica que estaba en el sofá y de hecho ya no estaba dormida, me tenía agarrada del cuello de la blusa y me estaba mandando una mirada muy fea…

_No la golpees…_

Eriol y su voz ¡Como lo odio!

* * *

><p>-Mi amigo Kenjiro…<p>

-¡Un placer!-Me dijo el imbécil sonrisita plástica como si en verdad fuera un placer…

Iba a contestarle de mala manera pero prefería abstenerme cuando vi la cara de amenaza de Sakura…

Se perdía unas horas y dejaba botada la dulzura…

-Encantado…-Dije hipócritamente mientras estrechaba mi mano; la que por cierto estaba toda arrugada de tanta agua que le eché para quitarme la porquería esa.

-Ya sabes que puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras Sakura, tu también Li...-Se notaba que la invitación de la niña había sido solo para ella… hoy en día las personas creen que la cortesía y la hipocresía son la misma cosa, para muestra un botón…

-Gracias, ustedes también pueden visitarnos cuando quieran…-Les dije que les demostraría lo que era ser un grandísimo hipócrita…

¡Pero en verdad este sujeto me saca de quicio!

¡Además cree que no me he dado cuenta de las miraditas que le manda a MI Sakura!

¡¿Qué no sabe que ella está comprometida conmigo…?

No tengo ni idea de como, cuando, dónde o exactamente en ¡Qué! Pero no puede venir y sonreírle de esa forma…

¡Y lo peor es que ella le corresponde y le brillan los ojitos como si fueran estrellas!

_Malditos hombres roba juguetes…_

* * *

><p>-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!<p>

Parecíamos policías y ladrones… en este momento ya ni siquiera se porque las estoy persiguiendo ¡Pero se que las detesto!

Este par de ratitas creen que se pueden entrometer en mi relación con Syaoran…

¡Cuando viva con Syaoran lo primero que haré será construir un fuerte para alejarme de la prima loca!

¡Y luego aniquilaré a la enana esa!

-¡Lero, lero, calzón de cuero la vaca llora por su ternero!-Dijo la tonta chiquilla esa mientras me hacía muecas y salía corriendo una vez más…

-¡Basta!-Dije a la vez que agarraba a la enana de los moñotes y la arrastraba contra el suelo…

-¡Me estás lastimando!

-¡Déjala Nanjuri!

De pronto todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral, los pasos empezaron a escucharse más fuerte en el pasillo, ninguna de nosotras se movía… ¡Ni idea de porqué pero parecíamos estatuas…!

La puerta empezó a abrirse y…

-¡TÍO SYAORAN ESTA MUJER ME ESTÁ MATANDO! ¡SYAORAN TE ESTABA ESPERANDO! ¡NO LE CREAS A LA TONTA DE NARANAJA! ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?-Gritábamos y maldecíamos todas a la misma vez…

-¡Cállense todas!, Nanjuri… ¿Porqué tienes a mi ÚNICA sobrina agarrada del pelo…?

-¡¿Qué? Jajajaja pero si estábamos haciéndonos cosquillas…

Syaoran me miró con una ceja levantada y volvió a ver a la estupidita esa para ver si mi relato era cierto…

¡Estaba muerta…!

-Así es estábamos jugando a las cosquillas…

-¡¿Le estás dando la razón a naranja?

-¡¿Porqué me llamas así?

-Igual de áspera, ácida y redonda…-Dijo Meiling como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo…

Estaba a punto de gritarle unas cuantas cositas pero recordé que mi billetera con porte y patitas estaba mirándome fijamente…

Al igual que la intrusa cara de plástico esa…

-¿De dónde sacaste esa peluca Nanjuri?-Dijo Syaoran quien no podía parar de verme…

-Yo usé magia para regresarle su cabello…-¡¿Magia?

Creo que mi cara desencajada fue suficiente para que todos volvieran a verme…

El simple hecho de que la chica se comportara de manera extraña era masomenos aceptable… algo que puede corregirse con un buen psicólogo, pero ya venir y decir que me devolvió mi cabello con magia…

¡Esta mujer tiene problemas de demencia!

Está peor que Alicia… ya saben a lo que me refiero…

Alicia la del fantástico ¡País de las maravillas!

¿Aún no saben a que me refiero?...

¡Todo fue una completa mentira! La película animada muestra las conductas anormales de Alicia desde una perspectiva burlesca, se dice que todo fue un sueño de su imaginación tras haberse quedado dormida…

¡Pero no!

¡Alicia era esquizofrénica y por eso veía todas esas cosas!

¿Eché a perder su ilusión de niños…? ¡Bien, échenle la culpa a la enana esa que me hizo desquitarme con ustedes… o mejor dicho conmigo misma…?

¿Es normal hablarle de esta forma a la consciencia…?

* * *

><p>-Entonces nos vemos mañana Nanjuri…<p>

-Así es…-Dijo mi amiga mientras se tambaleaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si esperáse algo…

¿Acaso había olvidado algo importante?

-¿No vas a despedirte de mí correctamente…?

-¿De qué hab…?-No había terminado de hacer la pregunta cuando sentí los labios de Nanjuri sobre los míos…

Se supone que debía cerrar los ojos, pasar las manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica… ¡O por lo menos corresponderle!

¡Pero no podía!

No porque fuese la primera vez que me besaba… sino porque esta vez era diferente… quizás en otro momento hasta la hubiera traído de vuelta a la sala para… _hacer las cosas como Dios manda_…, como en varias ocasiones atrás había sucedido…

Tras sentir mi sutil rechazo Nanjuri se separó ligeramente de mí, se veía confundida y un poco ¿molesta?

Digo, entre ella y yo no hay absolutamente nada, somos compañeros de trabajo, talvez amigos… y pareja de encuentros causales… ¡Y auque yo quise algo más no lo éramos!

La última vez que hablé con ella antes de que partiera a visitar a sus padres… me dijo o por lo menos me insinuó que podríamos tener una relación de algo más que _amigos, _talvez no soy tan sensible como todo el mundo quiere que sea pero ¡Vamos! ¿A quién no le emociona saber que la persona que le ha atraído por bastante tiempo le está _echando_ _los perros_…?

Aún así… las cuentas no me dan, es decir…

Nanjuri + Insinuaciones + Beso = Syaoran feliz y con novia, mamá y papá orgullosos de que su hijo tenga una relación con alguien, sobrina fastidiada por la elección de la "Naranja", primos descontentos por la poca gracia a la hora de elegir y muñeca con sonrisa falsa por haber perdido a "Ken"…

¡Así debería ser…!

Pero si sacamos la suma con respecto a los valores actuales la ecuación tiene un mísero error…

Nanjuri + Insinuaciones + Beso = Syaoran confundido, se elimina el valor de los padres al no estar enterados…, sobrina con sonrisa arrogante al ver a "Naranja desplazada", primos contentos por sacar a la "intrusa" y muñeca cambia el carácter dulce por uno soberbio y cargado de sarcasmo (Mostrando una actitud de mandemos a mi Ex-Ken a la m*****)

¡Los números son imprecisos!

Me volví a buscar a Nanjuri para expresarle mi preocupación por los malos resultados pero ya no estaba… ¿Y ahora qué…?

* * *

><p>-¡Ujum!-Dijo Syaoran mientras entraba al departamento después de haber estado hablando con la… con ella… con esa… ¡Mujerzuela!<p>

-¿Ujum qué?-Dije malhumorada… ¡Desde que Nanjuri apareció no puedo evitar sentirme mal! , incluso las cosquillitas como de colibríes en el estómago se transforman en murciélagos dándome mordiscos…

-¿Se puede saber porqué estabas con ese tal "Kenjiro"…?-Preguntó de manera despectiva…

-¿Se puede saber porqué traes mujeres a la casa…?-Syaoran me mandó una mirada un tanto rara y se echó a reír…

-¿En verdad quieres saber porqué traigo _mujeres_ a MI casa…?

-Así es, me parece que es un pésimo ejemplo para la pequeña Mei…

En un giro rápido Ken me tomó de la cintura y me acorraló contra la puerta de la entrada…

-Uno, mi hermana me pidió que aceptara a Mei por las vacaciones…- Me dijo viéndome fijamente…, se acercó un poco más haciendo que sintiera su respiración en mi cuello…-Dos, porque Nanjuri es lo más cercano a una amiga que tengo y…-Su respiración estaba en mi oído y en un susurro solo para mí dijo lo que yo tanto había querido oír…

* * *

><p>-…y a ti te metí a mi casa porque de una u otra forma… eres esencial para mí…<p>

Me hice hacia atrás para verla fijamente antes de bajar mi mirada a sus labios, podía sentir su entrecortada respiración chocando con la mía… esta vez ni siquiera Meiling podría detenerme… esto ya no era producto de un instinto… era producto de la pérdida de razonamiento…

Porque sí, lo confieso abiertamente, no estoy seguro de cuanto, ni de que forma…

Pero… creo que me estoy enamorando de Sakura…

La miré una vez más y pude ver la expectación en sus ojos…

Acorté la distancia entre nosotros y rocé delicadamente nuestros labios, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que este era el primero beso de Sakura, quizás no el primero que yo daba pero si la primera vez que la simple unión de nuestros labios podía hacerme sentir… _especial…_

Los torpes movimientos de Sakura solo podían definirse como… perfectos… mis manos a cada lado de su cintura la tomaron encarcelándola entre ellos, sus manos antes unidas e impacientes se dirigieron lentamente alrededor de mi cuello, los suaves círculos que armaba mientras jugaba con mi cabello iban en una sincronía casi perfecta a la de nuestros labios…

Nos separamos ligeramente para respirar, nos miramos una vez más y esta vez por su iniciativa nos volvimos a unir… cada beso, cada suspiro era un mundo de nuevas sensaciones…

Con Sakura no sentía esa necesidad de apresurar las cosas para llegar a lo "verdaderamente bueno" con ella un simple roce o un suspiro entre casa beso era _nuevo…_

Porque si sumabas…

Uno más uno ya no era dos… éramos ella y yo…

¿Cursi no…?

¡Lo se, mami se sentirá orgulloso de mí por reflejar tantas emociones!

* * *

><p>-¡Wow Tomoyo! Eres buena para esto de la fotografía…-Me dijo Mei mientras yo trataba de hacer malabares entre la cámara y el yeso en el brazo.<p>

-¡Gracias Mei!

-Sí pero no te emociones… para algo tenías que servir…-Le mandé una mirada asesina a mi prima segunda quien solamente siguió viendo la escena en frente de nosotras…

Bueno, no exactamente enfrente ya que técnicamente estaba en diagonal y además no teníamos la vista completa ya que estábamos viendo por una hendija que quedaba entre la puerta de la cocina y la sala…

¡Mi primo se veía tan tierno!

¡Tía Ieran se moriría en cuanto supiera que su hijo estaba enamorado de una muñeca! Aunque eso es a la vez un poco preocupante ya que podría morirse por dos razones…

A) De la felicidad por saber que su hijo está enamorado y que está sonriendo en este momento… aunque sea una sonrisa de idiota…

B)De saber que su hijo está enamorado de nada más y nada menos que ¡Una muñeca!

Lo que de no ser porque conocemos el contexto completo, podría ser fácilmente interpretado como:

¡Syaoran es un completo inadaptado social que se enamoró de un ser inanimado al ser lo más cercano a una presencia "humana" en su vida…!

¡Uf! ¡Tanto pensar casi me causa una hemorragia…!

¡Oh por Dios!

Inmediatamente salí corriendo de la cocina sin siquiera preocuparme por los gritos de espanto de los pollos y la cara de sorpresa de Mei…

-¡Sakura tenemos que ir a la farmacia!

* * *

><p>-¡Me da muchísima pena!<p>

-¡Ánimo Barbie Sakura, si no es nada!

-¡Mei tu lo dices porque no eres tu la que va a comprar pañales!

-¡Shhhhhh, silencio! ¡No lo grites por todas partes…!-Dijo un exasperado Syaoran…

-¡Tío Syao! ¡De esa forma no estás apoyando a tu novia!

-N-no somos… novios…-Dijeron ambos castaños más rojos que la nariz de Rudolf…

-Como sea Sakurita, solamente tienes que entrar ahí y decir: "Buenas noches, ¿Tiene protectores diarios y nocturnos, gracias"

-¿Porqué no vas tu Tomoyo…?

-P-porque… ¡Eres tu quien tiene que aprender…!

-Ya veo…-Dijo una muy nerviosa Sakura…

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire… y entró con toda la seguridad del mundo, o por lo menos la que nosotros logramos armar en cuestión de minutos en ella…

-¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches…-Dijeron completamente cansados e indispuestos los farmacéuticos…

-Verán yo necesito comprar…

-¿Qué?-Dijo de manera impaciente la doctora, era entendible que estuvieran así por el hecho de que ya era muy tarde y talvez querían descansar pero… ¡No pueden ser tan malas personas!

¡Yo, Tomoyo Daidouji no puedo permitirlo!

Arrastré a Syaoran y a Meiling adentro de la farmacia y antes de que pudiera reclamar por los derechos de mi amiga la farmacéutica habló nuevamente…

-Ya se lo que buscas, escoge el que más te guste…

-¿Qué?-Dijimos nosotros cuatro a la misma vez…

-No te preocupes querida, no voy a reprocharte nada, es totalmente comprensible que no quieras cometer el mismo error dos veces…-Dijo mientras veía de reojo a Meiling quien se había puesto un suéter tejido con dibujos de ovejitas…

-¿Disculpe? No comprendo de que me habla… yo solamente quiero comprar unos pr…

-Si preservativos, yo te recomendaría los de chocolate o los de fiesta salvaje…

-¡¿Qué?-Dijimos Syaoran y yo a la misma vez…

-¡MEILING NO ES NUESTRA HIJA! ¡Nosotros solo vinimos porque ocupábamos protectores diarios! ¡NO VINIMOS A COMPRAR CONDONES!-Gritó mi primo atacado, sin embargo no pude evitar una sonrisa de suficiencia… ¿En qué momento habían insinuado que el fuera el padre…?

-¿Qué es eso Syao?

-¡Jajaja no te hagas querida! ¡Con semejante galán no saber lo que es un preservativo sería un sacrilegio…!

Tres minutos después estábamos fuera de la farmacia con todas las compras necesarias y un paquete de chocolates…

Después de la mirada fulminante que todos le dimos a la farmacéutica, después de su último comentario, no hizo falta insistirle más para que inmediatamente buscara lo que le pedíamos y que incluso nos regalara chocolates por la intromisión…

¡Mujeres que hablan de mi primo como si fuera un pollo frito!

* * *

><p>¡Eran las siete de la mañana!<p>

¿En qué mente cabe despertarse a esta hora un domingo?

-¡Vamos niñas!-Nos llamó Eriol agitando los brazos para que le pusiéramos atención.

Entramos todos al metro y nos acomodamos en los asientos.

Tomoyo y Eriol iban en uno; con Eriol sentado respectivamente del lado de la ventana ya que Tomoyo dijo que no quería sentarse ahí porque después veía un fantasma reflejado en la ventana…

Entonces Meiling y yo empezamos a pelearnos por quien iba sentada del lado del pasillo y finalmente Syaoran dijo que el se sentaría con Mei por ser la más pequeñita y a mi me tocó sentarme con Nanjuri quien trataba de hacerme ver quien sería la novia de Syaoran con cada comentario…

¡Ojalá se le apareciera un espíritu por la ventana!

Además por más que le pregunté a Tomoyo y a Eriol ninguno me dijo porque le habían devuelto el cabello otra vez a Nanjuri…

Meiling se volvió para hablar conmigo desde el asiento del frente…

-¿Estás disfrutando tu primer viaje en metro Sakura?

-¡¿Primer viaje?

-¡Cállate cara de naranja!-Dijo Tomoyo desde el asiento de atrás entrando en la conversación…

-¿A quién le dices cara de naranja?-Dijo "la roba Ken" tratando de sonar dulce y pasiva cuando todos sabíamos que se estaba muriendo por dentro…

-¿Y bien Sakura…?-Me preguntó Eriol nuevamente…

-Me parece increíble y se siente divertido… Dime Mei, ¿Cuándo tu viniste a casa de Syaoran viniste solita en este metro…?

-Claro que no, vine en avión porque el viaje es más corto y más seguro…

-Siéntate bien Meiling-Dijo Syaoran tratando de acomodar a Mei en el asiento quien se había puesto de pie en el y hasta saltitos iba dando…

El viaje duró unas tres horas más en las que fuimos manteniendo una conversación bastante amena a excepción de cuando Nanjuri abría la boca y todos saltábamos a callarla…

Ni Syaoran ni yo hablamos nada sobre el beso del día anterior pero creo que cabe la mínima posibilidad de que yo le guste a él… digo, ¿Un chico no besa a una chica por nada, verdad?

* * *

><p>Nos bajamos del metro y empezamos a caminar en dirección a la casa de los padres de Syaoran…<p>

De seguro mi papá también estaría ahí, Ieran no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de dar a conocer la "primera novia oficial de Syaoran" ante toda la familia…

-¡ERIOL!-Escuchó que me gritaron todos, al parecer iba demasiado distraído pero me preocupaba un poco el hecho de que mi padre se enterara de que lo había echo _otra vez..._

¡Me sacaría los ojos y me guindaría como trofeo en la pared al lado del venado!

Con muchísima suerte a la par del certificado enmarcado de:

"_Felicidades, usted a ganado un horno microondas y un juego de cucharas…"_

Extraño lo se, pero es lo único que mi padre se ha ganado en toda su vida, por esa razón decidió enmarcar el certificado y cada vez que alguien va a casa empieza la historia de:

"_Eriol y yo una vez nos ganamos un horno microondas de entre cientos de personas… es por eso que como orgullo familiar decidimos conservar el título de ganadores; título que será transferido a mi hijo cuando yo muera y así de generación en generación como un regalo del legado Hiraguizawa…"_

¡No se burlen que es mi padre!

* * *

><p>-¡Es una casa preciosa Ken!<p>

-¿Qué?-Silencio incómoda tras la pregunta de Nanjuri… ¿Y ahora que le decíamos?

-Lo que pasa es que cuando Syaoran estaba pequeñito solo jugaba con Barbies entonces nosotros los primos le decimos Ken y como Sakura nos escuchó entonces ella también le dice así…-No estaba seguro de si asesinar a Tomoyo por lo de _"solo jugaba con Barbies" _o darle las gracias por encubrir nuestro secreto de _"ella es una muñeca"._

-¿Y bien nos quedamos aquí admirando los detalles de la puerta o entramos…?

-Cálmate Mei… si tenemos todo el día…

-¿Te noto nervioso Eriol…?

-Claro que no cariño es solo que hay más tiempo que vida…

-Si claro ajá…-Dijimos todos…

Sin embargo era extraño… para que algo preocupara a la lechuga andante era porque en verdad era importante… Pero… ¿De qué se trataba…?

-Como sea entremos ya, quiero ver a mis papis…

Todos me volvieron a ver…

-¿Qué?

-Es tu casa entra tu primero tío Syao…

-Ni que fuera una casa de bruj…

-¡HERMANITO!-Gritó una maniática proveniente de la puerta, saltando sobre mí y haciéndome caer…

-Na…kuru…-Fue todo lo que pude decir ya que al parecer mi preciada hermana tenía como meta del día dejarme sin aire…

-¡Mami!-Dijo Mei saltando sobre Nakuru y como consecuencia encima mío…

-¡TODOS SOBRE SYAORAN!-Gritó Eriol y tres segundos después… Sakura, Tomoyo y él estaban en una montaña sobre mí…

¡Iban a matarme!

Trate de moverme pero no podía, sentía muchísimos pies y manos saliendo por todo lado…

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?-Todos hicimos el intento por girarnos y encarar a Nanjuri quien sonaba bastante enoja y ¿Avergonzada?

De pronto caí en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y de que tan diferente hubiera sido la historia en otro momento…

De seguro yo hubiera estallado en una crisis nerviosa porque todos me estaban arrugando la ropa y hubiera mandado a todos al demonio alegando que "La vida no es fácil y no hay tiempo para jugar" Sin embargo con todos encima y ahorcándome lo único que podía pensar era… ¿De tantas cosas me he perdido en estos años…?

* * *

><p>Inspección de hermana:<p>

Tomoyo prima y su novio Eriol; hijo de Clow amigo de la familia…

Meiling hija, moños pomposos y sonrisa pícara y ladina…

Syaoran hermano… Reconocimiento fallido….

¿Qué le habían hecho a mi hermano y porqué sonreía tanto…?

Al parecer esto de estar enamorado en verdad le había afectado, aún así me sorprendió bastante cuando me dijo que su novia era la chica de cabello miel y ojos celestes… No conozco a la otra chica pero estoy segura de que se vería mejor con mi hermanito… además si los lentes de contacto no me fallan hay una extraña conexión entre ambos…

-¡Mi bebé precioso!-Y ahí estaba mi madre agarrando a Syaoran de las mejillas y casi obligándolo a hacer cucharitas…-¡Oh esta chica preciosa debe ser tu novia…!-Seguido de esto hubo un silencio muy extraño y Syaoran y la chica solo atinaron a sonrojarse…

-No, la novia soy yo…-Mami se volvió y su mirada fue indescifrable… no le agradaba la novia de Syaoran y a mi tampoco…

* * *

><p>-Dime cariño… ¿No pudiste conseguirte una mejor…?<p>

-¡Mamá!-Nadie pudo evitar el ataque de risa cuando abuelita Ieran dijo esto, la cara de enojo de Nanjuri era épica…

-No te molestes Syaoran pero soy tu madre y es mi deber quitarte los piojos de encima…-¿Les he dicho cuanto amo a mi abuelita…?

-Señora Li, Nanjuri es una gran persona… talvez sea feita pero no se deje llevar por eso…-Dijo Sakura con completa inocencia haciendo que todos en la sala volviéramos a tener un ataque de risa…

-¡¿Qué has dicho…?

-No te molestes querida… Ves Syaoran esta chica cada vez me cae mejor… ¿Seguro que no quieres cambiarla…?

-Mami…

-No digas que no te lo advertí…

Entramos al comedor y ahí se encontraban, Sonomi al lado de Yukito, Clow y papi; quién se acercó a abrazarme.

-¿Y abuelito Hien…?

-Tuve que castigarlo…

-¿Qué hizo abuelita…?

-Aún cree que es un bebé…

Todos nos echamos a reír, para nadie era un secreto que los momentos que abuelito Hien más disfrutaba eran los que pasaba molestando a la abuelita…

-Vamos siéntense…

Todos nos sentamos a la mesa y nos dispusimos a empezar con el almuerzo, había un ligero silencio incómodo, totalmente comprensible con el fortísimo perfume tres patitos que se había echado Nanjuri… solo ella decía que era "Nina Ricci…"

-¿Y…desde hace cuanto se conocen tu y mi hermano…?-Preguntó mami tratando de iniciar la conversación.

-Oh, somos compañeros de trabajo…-Dijo la cara de pistola viendo a mi tío y sonriéndole… ¡Ya quería que se diera cuenta de lo que pasó ayer…!

¡Lástima que no estuvo ahí…!

-Buenas…-Dijo abuelito entrando y sentándose al otro lado de la mesa, completamente alejado de abuelita… ¿Me pregunto que era exactamente lo que había hecho ahora…?

-Hola-Respondimos todos…

-¿De qué me he perdido…?

-Esa chiquilla de ahí es tu nuera…

Abuelito volvió a ver a Sakura y extendió una sonrisa enorme…

-Esa no Hien, me refiero a la otra…

-Ah… No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de mujeres Syaoran…

-Papá por favor no empieces igual que ma… Nanjuri se merece respeto…

-¿Ni siquiera pudiste buscarte una perrita más fina…?

-Jajajajaja-La cara de enojo de Nanjuri era ideal para representar la ira humana… esta vez hasta mis padres y abuelitos estallaron en carcajadas… Incluso tío Syao se estaba riendo…

-Disculpe señora Li pero me parece que me merezco más respeto…

-Vamos cariño… no es más que una simple bromita…-Otra sonrisa forzada de Nanjuri y sería una actriz asombrosa…

-¡Pues estoy harta de sus bromitas!-Estalló el volcán…-¡Estoy harta de esa estúpida enana y su prima loca…! ¡Estoy harta del geek de lentes! ¡Y ODIO SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS A ESA ESTÚPIDA MUJER POR METERSE CON MI FORTUNA…! ¡TÚ, SYAORAN, SERÁS EL NUEVO JEFE Y YO SERÉ TU GUAPA, INTELIGENTE Y ADINERADA ESPOSA! ¡NADIE LO VA A EVITAR!-Nadie sabía que decir…

-Lo que sucede es que me gustan las mujeres plásticas…-Dijo Syaoran sorprendiéndonos a todos e incluso haciendo que la misma Sakura se pusiera ¿triste?

Todos dejaron los cubiertos sobre los platos y miraron a tío Syao expectantes de que se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de decir… o de que Nanjuri dijera que todo lo anterior era un chiste…

-¿Syaoran mi amor estás insinuando que soy una mujer plástica…?-Dijo la muy bruta como si no nos hubiera mandado al demonio a todos hace unos segundos…

-Claro que no… En primer lugar estoy insinuando que no me gustas… ya que como tu misma lo has dicho… no eres así… En segundo lugar no me refiero a ese tipo de plástico…

-¡¿Qué?-¿Qué parte de la conversación me perdí que no entiendo absolutamente nada?

Tío Syaoran se puso de pie y con toda esa autoridad que tenía, aunque pocas veces usaba, dijo:

-Discúlpame Nanjuri pero tendré que pedirte que te retires… una persona que no valora a mi familia ¡No puede estar conmigo! Talvez te parezca que todos estamos locos y dementes pero… Así somos felices y no cambiaremos por nada… Por muchísimo tiempo te tuve en un pedestal creyendo que eras el amor de mi vida cuando lo único es que no eres más que una interesada… incluso por tu culpa estuve a punto de perder a la persona que en verdad me aguanta como soy…

-¿E-esto… es una broma verdad…?-Dijo Nanjuri empezando a temblar… ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esta loca…?

-Mi cuñado ya habló…-Dijo papi quien al parecer estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no agarrar a Nanjuri por las mechas…-¡Fuera de aquí si no quieres que te saque a patadas…! ¡NADIE SE METE CON MI HIJA!

No se en que momento pasó pero abuelito me tomó en brazos y me sacó del comedor mientras todo el mundo empezaba a armar el pleito contra Nanjuri…

Objetivo naranja = eliminado…

-Quédate aquí Meiling mientras todo se arregla…

-Claro abuelito…

Este cerró la puerta y bajó a tratar de calmar un poco la situación…

No pude evitar sonreír… tío Syao lo había admitido abiertamente aunque ninguno lo notara…

Incluso la frase completa hubiera sido… _"Me gustan las chicas plásticas… por esa razón me enamoré de una muñeca…"_

Si todo seguía así… talvez tuviera tía nueva y mi deseo a la _estrella _se vería cumplido…

Me tiré sobre la cama y estiré los brazos y las piernas en posición de estrella…Aún así no pude evitar preocuparme… ¿Qué pasaría cuando Sakura tuviera que irse…?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

Hola!

Ok, ese fue un capítulo bastante extraño lo sé jajaja pero era importante para entrar un poco más en la trama de la historia y llegar al punto que le da nombre al fic "Mi novia es una muñeca"

Sobre el capítulo:

Dos personajes nuevos (Kenjiro y la hermanita), Eriol está tramando algo… ¿A qué se refiere con _eso?_ ¿Qué relación tiene con los nuevos personajes…?

Syaoran ya admitió que se está enamorando! Y ya casi sacamos a Nanjuri de la fila!

Al parecer todos detestan a su "supuesta" novia y también hay algo de lo que Clow no puede enterarse…

Si mis cálculos no me fallan el próximo capítulo tendría una de las escenas que he estado esperando para escribir desde hace mucho tiempo… xD jajaja

Como siempre no me canso de agradecer sus comentarios y a todas las personas que me agregan a sus alertas y favoritos, gracias también… XD

Saludos


	9. ¡Cita en el manicomnio!

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, por más que yo quiera, en fin espero que disfruten el capítulo :D**

* * *

><p><em>Del capítulo anterior:<em>

_Incluso la frase completa hubiera sido… "Me gustan las mujeres plásticas… por esa razón me enamoré de una muñeca…"_

_Si todo seguía así… talvez tuviera tía nueva y mi deseo a la estrella se vería cumplido… _

_Me tiré sobre la cama y estiré los brazos y las piernas en posición de estrella…Aún así no pude evitar preocuparme… ¿Qué pasaría cuando Sakura tuviera que irse…?_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mi novia es una muñeca!<strong>

**¡Cita en el manicomnio!**

-Ejem, ejem, ejem… debido a los recientes percances… no pude darles la segunda nueva noticia que tenía para decirles…-Mi madre me miró con una mirada reprochadora y supe que era hora de hacer lo correcto.

Tomé la servilleta como si esta pudiera darme todo el valor para lo que seguía… me puse en pie y…

-Necesito decirles algo…

Miré a todos, uno por uno y proseguí…

-Yo… siento muchísimo lo que pasó pero… bueno… todo fue un malentendido… ¡No por Nanjuri!-Por un momento vi como toda mi familia quiso saltar para clavarme el tenedor…- Sino porque…-Miré a Nakuru fijamente…-El día que llamaste, la voz de esa chica no era de Nanjuri, sino de Sakura…, yo intenté quitarle el teléfono a Meiling porque… bueno por algo ahí jejeje… el punto es…-Dije tratando de enfocarme otra vez…-Que nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no fuera tan idiota…

-¡Vaya el descubrimiento de Cristóbal Colón se le queda corto!-Dijo Meiling mientras mi padre; quien la tenía alzada, le pedía que guardara silencio…

-Lo que trato de decir es que… realmente Nanjuri nunca fue mi novia…

-¡¿Qué?-Gritaron Touya y Nakuru al mismo tiempo…

-¡Lo sabía eres gay!

-¡No madre no soy gay!

-¿Trataste de fingir tener una novia solo para ocultarlo verdad?-Me preguntaba mi madre mientras Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling estaban a punto de reventarse a carcajadas…

-Mamá… no soy gay, lo que pasa es que la chica que vive en mi casa no era Nanjuri, sino Sakura y… ¡Tampoco es mi novia pero… realmente me gustaría que lo fuera….!

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, … silencio incómodo…

¡Soy un cobarde! No pude aguantarlo y tuve que cerrar los ojos pero lo único que sentí fue como alguien me brincaba encima…

-¡Ken-kun!

Lentamente abrí los ojos y pude ver como Sakura me veía con los ojos verdes expectantes y brillantes de alegría. La rodeé con mis brazos y estaba punto de besarla cuando…

-¡Iugh! ¡Habemos niñas presentes no hagan eso!

-¡Mei, esta es la segunda vez que me haces esto!-Dije apartando a Sakura y gritándole a mi sobrina…

-¡Un momento!-Dijo Nakuru llamando la atención de todos los presentes…-¿Porqué "_Ken_"…?

Instintivamente volví a ver a Tomoyo pero esta estaba igual o peor de pálida que yo, Sakura estaba como ausente y Eriol tenía un nerviosismo extremo marcado en el rostro…

-P-pues porque…

-¡Es que tío Syao se parece muchísimo al Ken de Barbie…!

-Así es… ¿Verdad Eriol…?-Dijo Tomoyo tratando de respirar otra vez…

-Sí, sí… a Ken…

-¿Porqué están tan nerviosos mis amores…?

-Por nada tía Ieran… -Dijo Tomoyo mientras frotaba incansablemente el yeso de su brazo…

-En ese caso… ¡ERES MI NUERA FAVORITA!-Exclamó mi madre mientras apretujaba a Sakura y la movía de un lado hacia otro…

-Amor… es la única nuera que tienes…

-¡Tu cállate Hien que sigo enfadada contigo!

-Pero amor…-Dijo mi padre tratando de acercarse a mi madre pero esta solo lo apartaba más…

-Ah y eso me recuerda que les tengo una noticia asombrosa…

-¿Qué pasó Ieran…?-Dijo Yukito hablando por primera vez…

-¡Nakuru está embarazada!

-¡Mami era un secreto!

-¡¿QUÉ?

* * *

><p>-Vamos Syao toma aire y respira profundo…<p>

-¡¿Cómo quieres que respire profundo?

-¡No me grites tonto!

-Hey ustedes dos…-Dijo Eriol quien venía entrando con un vaso de agua para mí…

-No es mi culpa que el sea tan testarudo…

-Cállate Tomoyo… no es tu hermana la que está embarazada… imagínense… ¡¿Y si sale una Meiling 2?

-Jajaja aún nose porque te molesta tanto que vayas a tener un nuevo sobrinito Syaoran…-¡Tonto cuatro ojos!

-¡Es sumamente riesgoso un embarazo de ese tipo para la humanidad!

-¡Lo se es genial, tendré un hermanito nuevo!-Dijo Mei quien venía entrando con los brazos repletos de muñecas y aparentemente había ignorado mi comentario anterior…

¡Meiling y un hermanito!

¡Mátenme antes de que eso pase… pero asegúrense de que llegue al cielo para que no me entere de semejante catástrofe!

-¡Syaoran!-Fantástico mi padre me estaba llamando…-¡Por fin te encuentro…!

-Padre esto es una completa…

-Locura lo se… ¿Puedes creerlo? Otro u otra preciosa Meilingcita…-Decía mientras acariciaba a Mei por la cabeza…

-Será el Apocalipsis…

-Lo se… aún así estoy feliz…-Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa...-Por cierto… tu madre quiere celebrar tu cumpleaños la otra semana…-Dijo mi padre mientras se iba y no me daba ni tiempo para procesar…

…_tu madre quiere celebrar tu cumpleaños la otra semana… _

¡No!

Todos los recuerdos de mi cumpleaños número cinco se arremolinaron en mi cabeza…

"_-Syaoran, Syaoran…_

_-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo un precioso niño de cabello castaño y ojos color miel…_

_-Mi bello Syaoran ven aquí, ya te vamos a cantar cumpleaños…-El pequeño niño se levantó del suelo y con pasitos torpes se acercó a la preciosa mujer de cabello largo y negro…_

_-¿Vendrán todos mis amigos, mami?_

_-Por supuesto que sí mi amor…_

_-Es que me da pena…_

_-Awww mi cosita no va a pasar nada…_

_-Quiero hacer pis primero mamita…_

_-Muy bien cuando terminemos de cantarte cumpleaños…_

_-Pero mamita no aguanto más…_

_-No empieces Syaoran-Kun…ahora vamos ya…_

_Lentamente se acercaron a la mesa con el queque, había muchísimos niños alrededor… _

_En especial una niña de cabello negro y ojos entre celestes y azul, la pequeña Tomoyo Daidouji; quien portaba un vestido morado y un sombrero de bruja que nadie lograba quitarle…_

_-Ahora si a la cuenta de tres empezamos a cantar… uno, dos, tres…_

_-¡Mi primito Syaoran se está orinando!-Gritó la pequeña Tomoyo mientras un sonrojado Syaoran empezaba a llorar bajo las carcajadas de todos los presentes…"_

¡NO!

A partir de ese día juré que mi madre no me celebraría un cumpleaños nunca más… y este año no sería la excepción…

Y ahora que lo recuerdo…

-¡Eres una bruja de lo peor Tomoyo!

-¡Gracias por el cumplido!-Dijo una Tomoyo con ojos inexplicablemente brillantes…

-No era un cumplido…-Dije por lo bajo a la culpable de mi trauma infantil por los cumpleaños…

* * *

><p>¿Quién lo diría…? ¡Yo, enamorada…!<p>

Esa oración daba vueltas como loca en mi cabeza… ¿Pero como creer en algo tan descabellado como eso…?

Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que nos vimos… él un hombre alto de ojos celestes tan profundos como el mar, el cabello negro y esas gafas que le daban un aire intelectual…

Un día como cualquier otro, en la misma calle de siempre, una vida completamente monótona y rutinaria… tan así que puedes saltarte los altos y los semáforos que nada malo ocurrirá… o eso creía yo…

Escuché unos leves golpecitos en la puerta y le indiqué al primer joven que entrara… el caso en sí me había parecido tonto y hasta un poco innecesario, sin embargo era el caso perfecto para una chica como yo, estudiante de psiquiatría…

Aunque en realidad me parecía cómico y hasta puedo afirmar que la persona realmente loca aquí es la demandante…

El chico entró y se sentó con muchísima calma en frente de mí…

-¿Usted es…?-Intenté por todos los medios posibles de aprenderme los nombres de todos los que vendrían hoy a mi consultorio pero me resultaba casi imposible… este era el primero de hoy y era bastante atractivo… tenía unos ojos azules preciosos y el cabello negro azulado con unas gafas que le añadían un aire de misterio… tan parecido a él…

-Eriol Hiraguizawa y tengo veintidós años…

-Muy bien joven Hiraguizawa, ¿sabe porqué está aquí…?

-Ummm no realmente…-Dijo Eriol mientras se encogía de hombros…

-Verá joven Hiraguizawa… una persona cuyo nombre no puedo decirle… me ha dicho que pasan cosas muy extrañas en el departamento del joven Li y que esto puede causarle trastornos a la pequeña Li Meiling… ¿Podría hablarme de la llegada de la pequeña a la casa…?

-Mmm verá… Mei y yo nos somos parientes directos, Meiling es prima segunda de mi novia Tomoyo… emmm ese día Tomoyo me dijo que fuera a su casa para que le enseñara un truco para usar la lavadora…-Decía el chico de manera relajada… tan así que podría camuflarse perfectamente con una lechuga…-y cuando iba entrando me tope con que Syaoran traía a la pequeña Mei, la verdad no sabía que iba a venir a pasar las vacaciones ahí, ¡Ah pero ahora que me acuerdo fue cuando Mei me pidió que hiciera algo para que Syaoran aprendiera a sonreír… y todo cambio…!

Me dijo el chico mientras sus ojos agarraban un brillo extraño y suspicaz, sabía que había algo más ahí… además la mujer que puso la demanda dijo que escuchaba conversaciones extrañas y que estaba segura de que todos se drogaban…

-¿A qué se refiere con que todo cambió…?

-A que las cosas dejaron de ser como antes…-¡Este chico se estaba burlando de mí…!

-Por supuesto joven Hiraguizawa… ¿Pero a qué se refiere exactamente…?

-¿Segura que quiere saberlo…?-Este chico tenía la capacidad de cambiar de personalidad en un dos por tres…

-¿Por qué no…?

-Muy bien, tomé una muñeca de Meiling y la traje a la vida… nunca había echo este hechizo, solo lo había intentado una vez pero no resultó… como yo esperaba… sin embargo esta vez fue todo un éxito…

-¿Disculpe me está tomando el pelo….?

-Claro que no… usted preguntó que había pasado y yo se lo he confesado… realmente debería de darse con una piedra en el pecho porque no suelo hablarle de magia a cualquiera… sin embargo algo en usted me inspira confianza…

-¿Espera que crea en la magia…?-

-No, pero espero que lo tome en cuenta cuando hable con los demás… por cierto, con "demás" no me refiero solo a nosotros…-Dijo el chico mientras se ponía en pie y salía de mi consultorio sin siquiera dejarme opción a debatir…

Aquella frase volvió una vez más a mi cabeza…

_ Soy un mago y mi madre me necesita, si a partir de ahora decides dejar todo y venir conmigo eres más que bienvenida…_

Tomé la ficha y empecé a completarla…

Nombre: Eriol Hiraguizawa

Edad: 22 años

Notas: Chico con personalidad relajada, sin embargo en algunos instantes su personalidad cambia por una más misteriosa y menos risueña… casi podría hablarse de un chico con personalidad bipolar…

Además dice haber traído a una muñeca a la vida real…

* * *

><p>-Muy bien si no me equivoco usted es…<p>

-Sakura, señorita…

-¿Sakura que…?

-¿Qué de que…?

-Pues su apellido…

-Yo no tengo apellido…

-¿Disculpe…?

-Tampoco fecha de cumpleaños, ni padres… ¡Pero si tengo familia!-Dijo la chica con una alegría pegajosa…

¡Wow! Seguramente esta chica perdió a sus padres desde muy pequeña y por eso no recuerda nada sobre su infancia… aún así sonríe como si el mundo se le fuera en ello…

-Cuénteme sobre su infancia señorita Sakura…

-Jajaja que yo no tengo infancia…

-¿Segura que no recuerda nada…?

-Mis primeros y únicos recuerdos son los del maravilloso tiempo que he pasado con mi familia…

-¿Su familia…?

-Sí, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol…

-Pero es imposible que ellos sean su familia señorita…-Al parecer esta chica si estaba realmente loca…

-Ellos me adoptaron como tal, Syaoran siempre me enseña cosas nuevas y Mei y Tomoyo son mis mejores amigas…, además está Eriol, quien siempre me ayuda cuando me meto en problemas…

-¿Podría hablarme sobre como conoció a la señorita Li Meiling…?

-Mmm bueno… lo que sucede es que Meiling quería darle una lección a su tío y le pidió ayuda a Eriol…-Esto era otro punto de vista a lo que Eriol me había dicho anteriormente… ¿Acaso se habían puesto de acuerdo antes de venir aquí?-… entonces Eriol le pidió una muñeca a Meiling y así fue como yo pude obtener una vida real…

-¡¿Qué?

-Así es señorita… yo antes era una muñeca…

-¡No me diga y todo fue gracias a la magia!

-¿Usted también cree en la magia?-Esta chica realmente es así o se hace…

-Señorita realmente esto es serio y…

-Jajaja no se preocupe señorita… estoy segura de que todos sus problemas se arreglarán muy pronto…

-¿Mis problemas…?

-¡Sí, pase lo que pase todo estará bien!

-Adelante señorita, mejor retírese ya…

-¿Pero porqué…?

-La sesión terminó… ya sé de usted todo lo que necesitaba…

-Pero todavía no nos conocemos bien…-Dijo la chica un poco triste… ¿En verdad esta chica era tan inocente o era una grandísima actriz?

-Señorita Sakura contésteme una última pregunta…

-¿Sí?

-¿Ha tenido sexo…?

-La verdad no… recuerdo haberle pedido a Syaoran que me enseñara a jugar ese deporte pero el se negó de manera frenética y al final cuando Tomoyo me iba a explicar las reglas no entendí bien y Mei creyó estar embarazada y luego regresamos al departamento de Ken-Kun y me topé con la… ¡Malvada! de Nanjuri… y luego Syaoran le pidió a ella que fingiera ser su novia… ¡Pero antes me había besado a mí! ¡Lo sé se comportó como un tonto! Pero después…-Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron completamente rojas y con las manos trató de tapárselas como si pudiera ocultar realmente su pena…-En su casa hubo un pequeño problema y al final Syaoran me pidió que fuera su novia… ¿Puede creerlo?

Esta chica era realmente increíble, contaba cada detalle como si no hubiese un mañana, no paraba de sonreír nunca y sus ojos brillaban de una manera enternecedora, hablaba de hechos que a mi perspectiva eran imposibles… ¿Magia…?

¿Quién podía creer algo así?

¿O acaso si cabía la mínima posibilidad….?

No…_ él_ me estaba tomando el pelo…

La chica no paraba de hablar y constantemente cambiaba de pocisión en la silla.

-¡Soy la chica más afortunada del mundo!, tuve la oportunidad de vivir y además de encontrar al Ken de mi vida… bueno… Syaoran nunca me ha dicho que me ama pero… ¡Juro que con el tiempo lograré que lo haga! Cuénteme señorita… ¿Se ha enamorado…?

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y como mis ojos rubí amenazaban con soltar unas cuantas lágrimas…

Al parecer la chica lo notó porque se levantó de la silla, rodeó el escritorio y se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura…

-Lo que sea que le ocurra… no tema…

-Creen que estás loca ¿Lo sabías?

-No, pero no me importa, realmente se que no lo estoy, Tomoyo dice que la mayoría de los seres humanos poseen magia pero solo aquellos que creen en ella pueden usarla…

-Es imposible lo que dices… ninguna de esas cosas son reales, ese mundo de fantasía en el que vives… no existe y nada es como realmente te parece… pero te entiendo… cuando las personas nos enamoramos perdemos la razón, somos capaces de ver señales invisibles, creer en fantasías inimaginables, ver colores y formas en objetos simples y sin sentido… todo cambia por dentro de ti y eso te hace ver el mundo de otra forma…

-No la comprendo señorita, lo que usted dice es realmente complejo y nose como ayudarla pero si puedo darle un consejo… _"Atrévete a creer en lo imposible"_

La chica salió a pasos lentos de mi consultorio y no pude evitarlo… lloré, hice lo que juré que no haría…

¿Creer en lo imposible…?

* * *

><p>-Pudo ser Nanjuri…<p>

-Ella no perdería su tiempo con una demanda que al final no le traerá ningún provecho…

-Podrían corrernos del edificio…

-No vamos a morirnos por eso Tomoyo…

-Tienes razón…

-¡Sakura!-Gritó una alegre Meiling…

-¿Cómo te fue Sakurita?

-Creo que bien, le conté toda la verdad tal y como Eriol dijo que hiciéramos, sin embargo al final la señorita casi se pone a llorar, creo que su novio la dejó o algo así…

-Pobrecita…

-¡Tengo una idea!

-Deja de gritar Mei que por tu culpa estamos metidos en este embrollo…

-¡No ha sido mi culpa!

-¡Claro que sí!

-Bueno niños cálmense ya…

-Tú cállate Tomoyo…

-¡Yaaaaaa!-Gritó Mei una vez más…

-¿Qué ibas a decir Mei?-Dijo mi novia mientras llamaba la atención de todos los presentes…

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos maratón de películas y de paso tomamos ideas para los disfraces de la fiesta de Syaoran…?

-¡Me parece increíble!

-¡A mi también me parece una idea genial, sin embargo creo que el traje perfecto para mi primo sería el del enano gruñón!

-¡¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Jejeje no tienes que tomarte tu papel tan enserio!

-¡TOMOYO!

* * *

><p>-Sí Kenji todo va de acuerdo al plan…<p>

_-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos luego Eriol…_

-Adiós y gracias.

_-De nada, de todos modos te lo debo..._

Abrí aquel pesado libro una vez más… ¡Enorme sorpresa!

¿Quién diría que tantas cosas pasarían en tan poco tiempo?

¿Recuerdan cuando les hablé sobre mi libro-proyector? Bueno, con este libro también soy capaz de ver cosas de otras dimensiones…

Por ejemplo esta curiosa escena en la que una chica de ojos verdes le confiesa sus sentimientos al castaño… ¿Por qué me llevé una sorpresa…?

Muy bien… porque ese niño chino se le declaró hace un tiempo atrás a esta niña pero ella no tenía sus sentimientos completamente seguros y no supo como corresponderle… aún así ahora que el sentimiento más preciado por ella desapareció se armó de valor y le confesó sus sentimientos… ¿Porqué siempre tenemos que esperar al último momento para actuar?

¿A qué se debe ese comportamiento tan extraño en el que la persona prefiere actuar cuando sabe que el riesgo es mayor?

¿Porqué no saltar desde el columpio cuando este va más abajo?

¿Porqué quitar la olla de la cocina hasta que a esta se le está saliendo el agua a borbotones…?

¿Porqué no parar de pelear hasta que alguien sale herido?

¿Porqué no hablar antes de empuñar un arma?...

Una respuesta simple y muy trillada para algunos…

_Porque nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde…_

* * *

><p>-Muy bien… ¿Señorita Tomoyo no es así?<p>

-¿Respuesta definitiva?

-¿Disculpe?

-Jajaja ¡Genial! Siempre había querido ser anfitriona de uno de esos programas de preguntas…

-Esto no es un cuestio…

La chica dio un brinco y se paró en medio del consultorio, con un lápiz en la mano como si fuese un micrófono y su brazo enyesado al la altura del pecho…

-¡Pam, pam, pammmmmm!

La chica chasqueó los dedos y pronunció a viva voz:

-¡Ni carpintero ni canario que se convierta esto en _¿Quién quiere ser millonario?_!

Inmediatamente sentí como todas las cosas giraban a mi alrededor, los objetos volaban de un lado a otro y las paredes cambiaban su color aguamarina por un tono azul más oscuro, no lo soporté y cerré los ojos… seguramente la partida de _él_ y esa frase final me hacían ver cosas que no eran…

Apreté los ojos y sentí como alguien me ponía la mano en la cabeza…

Abrí los ojos lentamente y…

¡No hay duda de que he perdido la cabeza!

Todo a mí alrededor había… desaparecido…

Tomoyo se encontraba sentada en una silla con una computadora frente a mi… en el fondo había un letrero enorme con el título de _¿Quién quiere ser millonario?_ Y ella me miraba como si esperase que yo creyera todo lo que estaba pasando…

De un pronto a otro se levantó y frente a un público invisible empezó a hablar…

-¡Bienvenidos a la primera edición de mi nuevo programa _¿Quién quiere ser ganador con Tomoyo-pollita?_ –Giré mi rostro al letrero y me di cuenta de que este había cambiado…-¡El día de hoy tenemos a la señorita…!

Se me quedó mirando fijamente pero en verdad dudo si hablar con un sueño es normal… Porque claramente esto es un sueño… Entonces recordé aquella frase que él dijo hace mucho tiempo…

_"Dando tu nombre estás dando la posibilidad de tomar tu alma. Al haber dado tu cumpleaños, estás dando el control de tu vida" _

-Señorita… Chii…

-¿Pues muy bien, la señorita Chii nos visita desde?

-Desde Wonderland…-Dije en un susurro sarcástico… cada vez me preocupaba más… esto parecía… ligeramente real…

-¡Así como lo oyen, la señorita aquí presente es la prima quincuagésima de Alicia!

-¿Prima qué…?

-Shhhhh, no lo eches a perder…

Guardé silencio una vez más… y recordé lo que la chica Barbie dijo hace un rato…

"_Atrévete a creer en lo imposible"_

Yo, la estudiante de Psiquiatría; actualmente prima quincuagésima de Alicia y conocida en este retorcido pedacito de mundo como _Chii… me atreví a creer…_

* * *

><p>-¿Te parece si me visto de Minnie, tío?<p>

-Minnie es una rata…

-Tu también… ¿y qué…?

Tío Syaoran me lanzó una mirada fulminante una vez más… ¡Pero es que molestarle es tan divertido!

¡Y cuando nazca mi hermanito lo será aún más!

-¿Qué te parece un traje de tomate…?

-¿Tomate… lo dices enserio?

-Claro porque no…

-Vístete de banano y después hablamos…

-¡Meiling!

-¿Qué tanto estará hablando Tomoyo…?

-Ni idea pero ya tengo sueño…

-¿Me cuentas un cuento…?

-No se contar cuentos…

-Solo tienes que inventar una historia tío…

-Porque mejor no esperas a que venga Sakura y se lo pides a ella…

-Porque quiero que me lo cuente mi tío…

-Que conste que no sirvo para esto…

Me senté en las piernas de mi tío y recosté la cabeza en su pecho…

-Había una vez un… nomo… sí un nomo… que quería ser como Pitágoras…

-¿Pitágoras… que rayos es eso…?

-Fue un gran pensador y matemático famoso de la antigua…

-¿Qué te parece si mejor cuento el cuento yo…?

-Creo que es una buena idea…

-Érase una vez en un reino muy lejano… exageradamente lejano… un caballero llamado Kerberos… él era guapo, de cabellos dorados y muuuuuy valiente…, tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, ojos dorados y…

-¡Alto ahí señorita!

-¿Qué?-Dije saliendo de mi ensoñación…

-¡¿Cómo que qué? ¡Estás muy pequeña como para hablar así de hombres…!

-Y tu muy viejo como para sorprenderte…

-¡YO! ¡¿VIEJO?

-¡Sí!

* * *

><p>-La primera pregunta dice: El refrán "Donde manda capitán no manda _ se completa con la siguiente palabra…"<p>

a) carpintero

b)marinero

c)panadero

d)navegante

¡Vamos, vamos!...

-¡Marinero!

-¿Respuesta definitiva?

-Emmm…

-¡INCORRECTO! La respuesta correcta es panadero…

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo siento Chii… ¡La siguiente participante…!

-¡No puede hacer eso!

-¿Es mi concurso porqué no?

-¡Usted está loca!

-¡Muy bien la reto a una última pregunta!

-¿Solo una pregunta y gano…?

-Así es…

-¡Esta bien!-Esta chica no iba a jugar tan sucio, ¡No señor!

-¿A qué película pertenece la frase… ?

_Has amado alguna vez a alguien hasta llegar a sentir que ya no existe?.¿Hasta el punto en el que ya no te importa lo que pase?.¿Hasta el punto en el que estar con él ya no es suficiente cuando te mira y tu corazón se detiene por un instante?.Yo si_

-¿Qué clase de frase es esa?

-Una romántica…

-No soy tonta por supuesto que se que es una romántica… pero no tengo ni idea de a que película pertenece…

-¿Te rindes entonces…?

-No puedo rendirme porque esto no es real…

-Oh… ¿Entonces solo te rindes en el mundo real…?

-No entiendo lo que dice señorita Tomoyo…

-¿De qué te sirve tener una fantasía y soñar con un cuento si cuando llegas a la realidad te rindes y pierdes la fe?

-Los cuentos son para eso… para esperar lo imposible…

-¡Exacto, para esperar… y la realidad para recibirlo….! ... Podrías hacer la prueba del pellizquito…

-¿Del pellizquito…?

-Sí, te pellizcas en el brazo y si te duele podrás comprobar que todo esto es real…

Me subí la manga de la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta ese día e hice lo que la chica me había indicado…

-¡Auch!

-Cierra los ojos una vez más…

-¿Me vas a hechizar…?

-¿Para qué si ya lo estás?

Preferí no discutir más y con nerviosismo cerré los ojos, inmediatamente sentí como una oleada me rozaba, abrí los ojos y nuevamente la chica se encontraba sentada frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas y una mano tamborileando el escritorio…

…todo había vuelto a la normalidad…

* * *

><p>-¿Eriol tu también quieres venir a nuestra tarde de películas…?<p>

-Claro, ¿Y que película veremos…?

-No lo se, pero tío Syaoran dijo que podíamos hacerlo en su departamento si lo dejábamos escoger la película…

-Es decir, lleven cobija y almohada porque nos vamos a quedar dormidos en media película…

-Me prometió que no sería una película aburrida…

-Empieza a rezar pequeña Mei y talvez se te cumpla el milagro.

-¡Eriol!

-¡Hey Syaoran no sabía que estabas ahí…!

-Tu novia todavía no…

-¡YA SALÍ!-Dijo una súper alegre Tomoyo que venía dando brinquitos… me pregunto que la habrá puesto tan contenta…

-¡Te toca Syao!

-Sí ya voy pero deja de armar tanto alboroto, recuerda que estamos en un hospital psiquiátrico y con ese comportamiento creerán que realmente estamos locos…

-Amargado…

* * *

><p>-Muy bien joven Li usted es el último así que voy a pedirle que me conteste unas preguntas y podrá irse…<p>

-Está bien.

-¿A qué se dedica?

-Soy contador y trabajo en una empresa de computadoras.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Veinticinco pero este viernes cumpliré los veintiséis.

-En ese caso felicidades.

-Gracias…

-¿Cuál es su relación exacta con la pequeña Mei?

-Es mi sobrina y vino a mi casa a pasar las vacaciones.

-Verá señor Li, la mujer que puso la demanda a su departamento dice que todos ustedes sufren un grave problema de locura, incluso dice que se drogan… ¿Tiene algo que negar…?

-Nadie se droga en mi departamento, no necesitan drogas para ver mariposas con pies y puercos voladores…

-Creo que lo comprendo.-Dijo la señorita con tono sarcástico…

-Tomoyo le mostró su magia ¿No es así?

-¿Cómo…?

-Por su rostro, a mi también me sorprendió bastante la primera vez, incluso me desmayé, sin embargo ahora creo que… bueno… las cosas en mi vida han cambiado un poco, ya no limpio tres veces mis zapatos antes de salir, ni tampoco arreglo la cama cada cinco minutos para asegurarme de que no tenga arrugas, ahora como porquerías y estoy en banca rota, ¿Sabe? Tenía bastante dinero ahorrado para comprar un auto, sin embargo con la llegada de mi sobrina y mi ahora novia… bueno creo que mejor invertiré en un par de tennis porque tendré que caminar toda la vida…

-Siento lo de su auto joven Li…

-Gracias, pero no se preocupe que… ¡Mi novia es una muñeca! Y no voy a aburrirme nunca… además pronto tendré un sobrino nuevo; sí, estoy casi seguro de que será un varón, mi prima y su novio son insoportables pero bueno… al menos mis mejores amigos ya no se llaman calculadora y computadora…

-No se que decir…

-Por supuesto que no… señorita, y se que en este momento acabo de demostrarle que sí, en efecto he perdido la cordura pero no me importa porque por primera vez en mi vida puedo decirle que… soy feliz… el mundo sigue destruyéndose afuera pero… estoy aprendiendo a vivir… y según mi madre eso es lo que importa… Si me disculpa me tengo que ir y dígale a mi vecina que tenga vida y deje de escuchar conversaciones al otro lado de la pared… vieja loca como el vecino del frente ya no le da pelota se mete con uno…

-Jajaja que pase una buena tarde joven Li…

Me despedí con la mano de la señorita y salí para toparme a una extraña familia jugando _ron macarrón_ en medio del pasillo del hospital…

* * *

><p>¿En qué momento cometí semejante estupidez?<p>

Miré a la puerta una vez más tratando de que por un poder divino esta se abriera sola y todos mis problemas se arreglaran…

Subí la primera gradita y con mano temblorosa toqué con tres golpecitos la puerta…

Desde lejos se escucharon los pasos de alguien que bajaba corriendo y de pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando al hombre que tan perturbada había tenido mi cabeza…

-¿Yuuko… que haces aquí?

-¿Aún… aún tienes un espacio para mi en tu vida…?-Levanté el rostro y clavé mi mirada en aquellos ojos celestes cubiertos por aquellas gafas…

-¿Me crees…?

-Jajaja digamos que… hoy fui testigo de… algunas cosas que me hicieron darme cuenta de que los finales felices fueron escritos porque realmente existen…

-Pero si esto es apenas el comienzo…-Dijo él mientras ensanchaba una enorme sonrisa y me envolvía en un abrazo que devolvió toda aquella felicidad a mi alma nuevamente…

-Te amo Watanuki…

-Y yo a ti.-Dijo el amor de mi vida…

En ese instante pasó por mi mente una imagen de aquella estrafalaria familia que me había enseñado la lección más grande de toda mi vida…

Atreverse a creer en lo imposible…

Sin embargo… ¿Por qué habré tenido que conocerles… y justo hoy…?

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, sin dejar de sonreír recuerdo aquella frase que vi una vez por ahí…

_Las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable…_

* * *

><p>-¿Y qué película veremos Syaoran?-Me preguntó Tomoyo; quien se encontraba sentada entre Eriol y Sakura con una pijama de pollitos… ¡Esta mujer está obsesionada con estos pobres animales!<p>

-Es una película que solía ver cuando tenía cinco años…

-Hay no tío, no queremos ver películas sobre Pigoratas para bebés…

-No es Pigóratas es Pitágoras y no, la película que alquilé se llama Aladdín…

-¿Ala-qué?

-Aladdín Mei, ¿Ninguno de ustedes la ha visto?

-No

-¡Oh por Dios no tuvieron infancia!

-¡No hables de infancia sino quieres que les cuente a todos de cuando te orinaste en tu fiesta de cumpleaños!

-¿Te orinaste Syao-Kun?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Jajaja sino quieres que termine la historia pon la película ya…

-Bruja tonta…-Dije a la vez que recibía un gesto con la lengua por parte de Tomoyo… esto de hacer una pijamada como celebración de que _"estamos completamente cuerdos según la psiquiatra"_ fue muy mala idea… ¡Pero no digan nada porque si hubieran visto la cara de súplica de Sakura tampoco se habrían negado!

-Antes de que empiecen la película….. Olvídenlo…

-¡Ahhhhhhh que es este líquido!

-¡REGASTE EL FRESCO CUATRO OJOS!

-¡Ken-kun esto huele feo…!

-…Upps… creo que no me dio tiempo de ir al baño… -Dijo una Meiling sentada en el centro de toda la orinada con una cara de: Soy incapaz de orinarme en ¡MI SOFÁ NUEVO!

¡Esta vez juro que si la mato!

-¡AHHHHHHHH TÍO SYAORAN PARECE EL LOBO FEROZ!

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhhhhhhh lo siento muchísimo…<p>

Me da mucha pena haberme atrasado tanto pero en verdad necesito que tengan paciencia plisss, estoy pasando por varias situaciones bastante complejas entre ellas al papá de una de mi mejores amigas le amputaron los dedos… y bueno ella no se lo ha tomado muy bien… claro yo tampoco lo haría

En fin la situación está un poco complicada, además de que mi ida a la Universidad el otro año depende de estos meses… :S

No voy a dejar la historia abandonada porque esta es mi forma de desestresarme y expresar lo que siento pero les digo todo esto para que no se asusten si tardo un poquito en actualizar, de igual forma infinitas gracias a todas esas personas que me dejan sus comentarios y me alientan a seguir, en verdad en los momentos difíciles no tienes idea de cómo ayudan a sobrellevar la situación

Ya no les quito más el tiempo y con respecto al capítulo… jajaja primero que todo ¿_Quién quiere ser millonario?, _es un programa que se transmite por varios países en el que el concursante gana dinero si responde bien a las preguntas…

Luego la frase sobre no decirles el nombre a las personas… realmente no la dice Watanuki, sino Yuuko en XXXholic. La otra frase sobre la película que Yuuko no reconoce es El cuaderno de Noah, también la conocen como Diario de una Pasión… es preciosa la recomiendo al cien por ciento! *-* Ah y el nombre Chii proviene de otra serie de Clamp llamada Chobbits xD

Y creo que nada más… en fin en verdad gracias y espero que no hayan olvidado esta historia

Gracias y nos leemos, espero que muy pronto xD


	10. Voces Internas

**Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, por más que yo quiera, en fin espero que disfruten el capítulo :D**

**S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2 S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2**

_Del capítulo anterior:_

_-Antes de que empiecen la película….. Olvídenlo…_

_-¡Ahhhhhhh que es este líquido!_

_-¡REGASTE EL FRESCO CUATRO OJOS!_

_-¡Ken-kun esto huele feo…!_

_-…Upps… creo que no me dio tiempo de ir al baño… -Dijo una Meiling sentada en el centro de toda la orinada con una cara de: Soy incapaz de orinarme en ¡MI SOFÁ NUEVO!_

_¡Esta vez juro que si la mato!_

_-¡AHHHHHHHH TÍO SYAORAN PARECE EL LOBO FEROZ!_

**S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2 S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2**

**¡Mi novia es una muñeca!**

**Voces Internas…**

-¡Tomoyo quítame esto en este preciso instante!

-¡Pero si te ves preciosa Meiling, no hay duda de que el rojo es tu color!

-¡Estoy vestida de manzana! ¡Eso no es precioso!

-¡Pero si eres la famosa manzana envenenada de Blancanieves!

-¡Tomoyo…!

-¡Deja de lloriquear Mei! Tú dijiste que querías ser mi pareja de disfraz…

-Me refería a algo como ser la bruja o…. ¡Hasta el enano tontín sería mejor!

-¡Ahh solo porque me tienes harta te buscaré otro!

-Brujilla de cuarta…

-¡¿Qué has dicho Li Meiling?!

-N-no pero… si no he dicho nada…

-Eso espero o te convertiré en un sapo…

-¡Iugh!

-¡OH por Dios… sapo… yo seré la princesa, Eriol el príncipe y tu la versión sapito!

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Tomoyo Daidouji!

-¡Kyaaa! Pero si era una idea genial…

Dijo mi hermosa novia mientras rebuscaba entre los miles de disfraces del escaparate para la _"famosa fiesta de disfraces de Syaoran"_, que en este momento era el último grito de la moda…

¡Lo digo en serio!

Ieran se encargó de invitar a medio Japón para celebrar los célebres veintiséis años de su amado hijo…

-¡Eriol he encontrado el traje idóneo para ti!

-Tomoyo no voy a vestirme de príncipe…

-Pero… ¡Eriol!

-Sabes que jamás me vería bien en un traje así…

-¡Ustedes dos son insoportables!

Mei y yo solo rodamos los ojos preguntándonos… ¿Dónde rayos se encuentra Syaoran en este momento?

**S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2 S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2**

-Una vez más Ken-kun...

-Micaela, hija pequeña de mi primo tercero Mark que se casó con… esta… la rarita de lentes… Marg….

-¡Empieza con S…!

-Sussy…

-No es Sussy es Susana…

-Pues… yo… ¡Pues yo le digo Sussy de cariño!

-¡Eres increíble!

-Gracias…

-Es un sarcasmo… ¡¿Cómo es posible que no conozcas a tu propia familia?!

-Nunca los he visto en mi vida… La culpa es de mi madre por investigar e invitar a todo nuestro árbol genealógico… ¿Y quien te enseñó a hablar con sarcasmo…?

-Pues algo tenía que aprender de Meiling… ¿No?

-Debo anotar eso en mi agenda…

-¿Qué cosa, conocer a tu familia?

-No eso no es importante… me refiero a hablar seriamente con Mei…

-Dime Syaoran… ¿Mei se irá pronto, no?

-Gracias a los cielos Nakuru se la llevará dentro de dos días al término de la fiesta, entra a clases el lunes siguiente…

-¿No la vas a extrañar?

-Mei es una pesadilla…

-¿Pero la quieres verdad?

-Jajaja por supuesto que la quiero, es mi sobrina después de todo…

-¿Entonces me llevarás a Tomoeda a visitarla verdad?

-Supongo que podemos ir un día… pero no te hagas ilusiones porqu-

-¡Genial, creí que no la volvería a ver!

No pude evitar un suspiro de resignación, hablar con Sakura algunas veces era como hablar con una pared… o una muñeca plástica…

Y hablando de muñecas… desde que Barbie-Sakura llegó a esta casa Meiling no volvió a jugar con esas feas muñecas… supongo que su llegada nos ha hecho bien a todos…

-¡Syaoran!

-¿Uh?

-Llevo como cinco minutos preguntándote quien es Pam….

-Ah, lo siento mucho… bueno Pam es… mi prima…

-Demasiado lejos…-Dijo Sakura mientras colocaba su cabeza entre las piernas…

-Mi tía…, abuela…. Sobrina… ¿Nieta?-Dije con cansancio…

-¡Tu bisabuela Syaoran!

-¡Ah sí, tita Pam!

-¡Ahhh! Creo que se nos irá el día entero tratando de conocer a tu familia…

Me acerqué más a ella y la tomé entre mis brazos, si íbamos a durar todo el día en esto al menos debíamos ponernos cómodos…

-¿Ken-kun, de que será tu disfraz?

-Pues de _Xiao Lang Li_, un chico clonado de sus propios padres quién está enamorado de una chica llamada _Yingfa; _quién en un extraño accidente pierde sus recuerdos siendo estos dispersados por todas las dimensiones, y él como todo un caballero andante sale en su búsqueda…-Terminé casi sin aire y en un tono completamente sarcástico…

-¿¡LO DICES EN SERIO?!

-¡Fue un sarcasmo Sakura….!

-¿Sarcasmo?

-Sí… lo que Meiling te enseñó…

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Qué?

-Jajaja ¿Vas a decirme que no lo recuerdas…?

-Pués no…

¿Se estaba haciendo o realmente lo había olvidado…?

**S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2 S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2**

-¡Auch!

-¿Eriol te encuentras bien?

-Sí no ha sido nada… seguramente fue un calambre…

-¿No prefieres que volvamos al apartamento de Syaoran?

-No, enserio Tomoyo realmente me encuentro bien…

-¡Bueno déjense de miel y sigan buscando mi disfraz ideal!

-¡Ya vamos Meiling!

La verdad si me dolía pero no tanto como antes… fue como si una parte de mi energía mágica se hubiese ido, traducción: Si no invocaba a Gaia pronto, estaría en muy graves problemas.

Miré a Tomoyo una vez más y su sonrisa me hizo sentir un poco mejor, solo esperaba que si las cosas no salían como yo esperaba, ella no se apartase de mi lado…

Estos eran los momentos en los que deseaba golpearme duro la cabeza hasta reventarla en millones de pedacitos por haber sido tan imprudente y no haber pensado en las serias consecuencias que esto podría traer…

Sin falta debía llamar a Kenjiro más tarde…

**S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2 S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2**

-Y dime Syao-Kun… ¿A qué cuento pertenece eso que me has dicho…?

-Nose… solo fue algo que se me ocurrió de momento…

-Mmm… ¿Lo has inventado tú?

-Sí algo así Sakura.

-¿Y esos nombres _cariño_?

-¿Uh?-No es que esté mal pero escuchar esa palabra y con ese tono me descolocó un poco… Además Sakura tenía los ojos entrecerrados y se veía… ¿Molesta?

-¿Qué tienen de malo los nombres…?

-Meiling me ha dicho que Xiao Lang es tu nombre en China pero… ¡¿Quién es Ying Fa?!

Su grito me sobresaltó tanto que no pude evitar el dejar caer el vaso con jugo de manzana que tenía en la mano… No entiendo que le sucedía el día de hoy pero estaba actuando algo extraña… Pero claro como idiota que soy no pude evitar hacer la pregunta prohibida…

-¿Estás celosa?

-¿QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ ESTÁS DICIENDO?

-¡P-pe… ro c-calma si solo fue una pregunta…!

-¡Pués estoy cansada de tus estúpidas preguntas!

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Me tienes harta Kenjiro!

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-A-a… pués yo… Pues me equivoqué, aún así no me cambies de tema…

-¿Sakura que te pasa?

-¡No me pasa na…!

Fue cuestión de instantes en lo que Sakura se quedó callada y cayó desmayada en mis brazos. Quedé en shock lo que pudieron haber sido horas o segundos… hasta que la tomé en brazos rápidamente y llamé a Eriol… una extraña corazonada me decía que esto tenía que ver con algo llamado _magia_…

**S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2 S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2**

Tomé el celular con toda la pereza del mundo y ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de fijarme quien llamaba…

-Umm ¿Aló?-

-¡Eriolvenamicasaalgoestrañole pasoaSakurayahoraestádesmaya da!

-Wo, wo, wo… una vez más pero despacio y con buena dicción por favor que estás hablando como un idiota…

-¡Ven a mi casa urgente, Sakura está desmayada y no responde…!

-¡Maldición! ¡Voy enseguida!

Cerré la llamada e instantáneamente me encontré con la inquisidora mirada de mi novia y la pequeña Mei…

-¿Eriol que ha pasado?

-Tenemos que ir de inmediato al apartamento de Syaoran, Sakura se desmayó y no responde…

-Démonos prisa…-Fue todo lo que Tomoyo pudo decir, la preocupación era visible en todos nosotros…

**S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2 S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2**

Me sentía extraña y escuchaba voces bastante raras y _"conocidas"_ al mismo tiempo en mi cabeza, tan solo entendía frases sueltas en ese caos interno…

_-Sakura…_

_-¿Kenjiro?_

_-¿Me escuchas Sakura…?_

_-Kenji… ro…_

¿Kenjiro? ¿Qué significaba todo esto y en donde estaba?

Giré mi cabeza desesperada pero era como si alguien me la estuviese sujetando, tampoco podía mover mis brazos y parecía como si aquella masa oscura me absorbiese…

_-¿Me amas Sakura?_

_-Yo..._

Las palabras eran cada vez más cercanas, casi como si me las estuviesen susurrando al oído… sentía un escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo y una fuerte presión en el tórax, como si me convirtiese en piedra…

_-Una segunda oportunidad para las chicas buenas… hija… _

_-¿Cómo sabré si lo he encontrado?_

_-No hay forma de saberlo… ahora duerme ya…y espera a que te despierten…_

_-¿Quién?_

_-Shshhhh solo recuérdalo… solo una oportunidad…_

**-Sakura…**

Esta vez era una voz distinta… una voz varonil…

**-Despierta Sakura…**

Forcé por abrir mis ojos hasta que lo conseguí, la luz era cegadora y solo lograba vislumbrar extrañas siluetas…

**-Soy yo Syaoran… despierta ya… _vuelve a mí…_**

**S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2 S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2**

Poco a poco Sakura fue recuperando el conocimiento…

Entre Eriol y Syaoran la ayudaron a recobrarse y la sentaron en el sofá de mi apartamento…

-Tomoyo tráele un suéter, está helada…-Dijo Eriol a quién podía notársele fácilmente una gran preocupación, me pregunto si el sabe algo de lo que pasó.

Preferí no darle más vueltas al asunto y corrí a mi dormitorio, abrí el armario apresuradamente y le pasé el suéter a Syaoran, me fui a la cocina y saqué lo necesario para preparar un poco de chocolate caliente, por la mirada de todos inferí que lo mejor sería guardar silencio por ahora…

**S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2 S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2**

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente de Sakura y ninguno había dicho nada. Cuando Sakura estuvo completamente conciente preguntó que había pasado y sin saber que decir Tomoyo intervino alegando que quizás se tratase de una recaída por no alimentarse bien… no parecía cierto pero nos permitía aliviarnos un poco… talvez si tuviese razón y haya sido solo eso…

-¿Te parece este disfraz de mariquita?

Volví de nuevo a la realidad y miré el disfraz que sostenía Meiling a lo cual no pude evitar fruncir mi ceño… era un traje de bebé… Y sí, esta vez me tocó a mi ser el "acompañante" y ayudarlas a decidir su disfraz…

-Me parece que es demasiado de… bebita…

-¡Uich!

Tomoyo tomaba como loca millones de disfraces y se los pasaba como maniática a Sakura para que se los probase esperando mi aprobación y la de Eriol que en este momento se había metido quien sabe donde…

¡Ese tonto cuatro ojos me había dejado a la merced de tres mujeres locas por disfrazarse…!

**S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2 S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2**

-¿Cómo me veo tío Syaoran?-Preguntó nuevamente Meiling…

-Mmm pues… ¿No te parece que la mujer maravilla es muy…. ya sabes muy….?

-¿Muy qué?-Dijo indignada la pequeña Mei mientras Syaoran trataba de decir seguramente _"voluptuosa"_ con los gestos de sus manos…

-Ah…. ¿No prefieres ir vestida de Tinkerbell?

-Tengo cabello negro y Tinkerbell es rubia…

-Mmm... ¿Estás segura de que es rubia porque la que yo recuerdo…?

-La que tu recuerdas es seguramente de la era prehistórica…-Decía Mei rodando los ojos.

-¿Estás insinuando que soy viejo…?

-¡Ken-kun sin no dejas de fruncir el ceño se te harán arrugas!

-¡Sakura tiene razón, tío!

-Todo esto es una estupidez… yo ni siquiera quiero ir…

-¡Pero la tía se está esforzando mucho por esto!-Dije yo quien hasta el momento me había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-Ese es el problema… ¡No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la última vez!

-¿Te refieres a orinarte en media fiesta?

-¡¿Qui- quién?! ¡TOMOYO!-Gritó Syaoran mientras me miraba con una cara acusadora…

-Jajajaja

-¡Deja de reírte Meiling cara de moco!

-Miren esto… -Dijo mi novio apareciendo en escena.

Todos miramos lo que señalaba, una pila inmensa de disfraces… inmediatamente cuando vi el sombrero pude reconocer a la mayoría de los personajes…

Me acerqué rápidamente y tomé uno de los de abajo y exclamé:

-¡Este es el mío porque yo fui la primera en verlo!

Eriol tomó el que se encontraba al lado de ese… no seríamos pareja pero ya me imagino lo gracioso que se vería usándolo…

-En ese caso yo tomaré este, el pequeño será para Meiling; además de que queda perfecto para ella, y ustedes tomarán los otros dos… ¿No les parece que han quedado apenas para nosotros?-Dijo Eriol…

La mirada desconfiada de Syaoran se posó en el disfraz mencionado por Eriol, sin embargo después de una diminuta sonrisa lo aceptó…

Ahora solo quedaba probárnoslos y estaríamos listos para la fiesta de Syaoran en tres días…

**S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2 S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2**

Tres días…

Había intentado por todos los medios de avisarles a todos lo que pasaría en tres días pero me era casi imposible de hacerlo… En un inicio no había pensado en que Syaoran realmente se enamorara de Sakura pero así pasó y yo no hice nada por advertirles… ¿Con que cara les diría ahora que la magia acabaría en tres días?

Seguramente Syaoran intentaría sacarme los ojos… algo totalmente comprensible si la persona que amas desapareciera de un pronto a otro…

_-Eriol ven a comer…_

Mi padre… ese era otro asunto que me preocupaba, estaba seguro que una vez que Gaia apareciese él lo notaría…

Me jalé los cabellos con desesperación y preferí bajar a comer, salí de mi habitación y vi el otro gran tesoro de mi padre; aparte del gane de su microondas, la foto de mi madre y mi hermanita…

Aún puedo recordar los ratos que solíamos pasar juntos en los jardines y los días de pesca en familia, sin embargo también podía recordar la manera en que mi madre y la pequeña Cristie murieron…

De mi madre ya no se nada… pero al menos de Cristie… se que mi amigo Kenjiro cuida bien su esencia…

¿De que hablo?... cosas sin importancia…

Aún así no sería tan mala idea ir a visitarle...

-¡Eriol!

-¡Ya voy papá!

Bajé corriendo las gradas hasta llegar al comedor donde me esperaba una mesa para cuatro personas, con solo dos platos servidos…

**S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2 S2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2.s2**

**Notas de Autora: **

¡Siento muchisisímo la tardanza y lo corto del capítulo pero como les dije la última vez, necesito su paciencia pliss T.T estoy en una etapa crucial de mi vida y no puedo descuidarla!

Probablemente apartir de ahora haga los capítulos más pequeños, talvez así si pueda actualizar más rápido.

Detesto hacerlo de esta forma porque usualmente me gusta contestar personalmente a los reviews pero muchísimas gracias a todos y todas las que siempre me dejan sus bellos comentarios y también a quienes los que me leen y los que me agregan en alerta y favoritos.

**A July1anime, Belkris Cullen, Maru-Chan1296, chiwanko, ****Miiko Love****, ****rebeca26****, aki kazami, Stellar Bs, crayola94, Tati23, ****KellyKinomoto12****, ****Emiko-Hime****, ****man xitlahcuilocan****, Sara Wells, Caris Bleu, ****Myriam C.L****, sakusyao88, ****R-Karolyna**muchas gracias por esos comentarios y sobre el capítulo anterior… Jajaja si se que fue un desafío leerlo como dijo man xitlahcuilocan pero quería demostrarles de una manera radical lo loca y retorcida que puede ser la vida para estos personajes, además ya traerá sus buenas consecuencias luego xD

Ahora sí sobre este capítulo pues… creo que se reveló un poco más sobre Eriol y su papel en este embrollo… además se supo un poco más sobre Sakura, su origen y una pequeña parte de su relación con "Kenjiro"… además de sus extremos "cambios de humor"

Y les dejo para que adivinen… ¿De qué se vestirán nuestros personajes? Jajaja

**Realmente mil gracias ¡Y que la fuerza los acompañe! **

**P.D: Pueden buscarme en mi perfil de Facebook como "Nanitayi-Li" **


End file.
